Voyages dans l'espace
by miriamme
Summary: Dans cette version futuriste de P&P, le commandant William Darcy et son second Charles Bingley se voient confier la garde de deux prisonnières astériennes extrêmement dangereuses. Sauront-ils en venir à bout?
1. Des prisonnières très dangereuses

_**Dans cette histoire, les personnages du roman «Orgueil et préjugés» de Jane Austen se retrouvent dans un monde futuriste. Il va de soi que plusieurs détails sont très fantaisistes et certainement encore moins crédibles. Toutefois, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire à partir de mon roman préféré. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Miriamme.**_

**Première partie**_**  
><strong>_

_-Commandant Darcy, ces Astériennes sont extrêmement dangereuses. Endormies, elles paraissent totalement inoffensives, mais éveillées, personne n'est plus redoutable qu'elles. On ne sait pas de quelle façon elles s'y prennent, mais elles finissent toujours par maîtriser les gens de l'association, _déplora le supérieur hiérarchique du commandant William Darcy lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses communications.

_-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est nécessaire que vous passiez par nous Général… _s'intéressa ce dernier sur un ton tout de même respectueux.

_-J'y viens, j'y viens. C'est que voyez-vous, le nouveau chef des Astériens, Ralf Jutor, nous a prévenu que les révolutionnaires sont prêts à tout pour trouver où elles se cachent et leur intention est claire : ils veulent les délivrer. Ils ont déjà attaqué trois des vaisseaux à bord desquels nous les maintenions en détention. Maintenant qu'elles sont à nouveau entre nos mains, il est certain qu'ils sont déjà à leur recherche._

_-Elles doivent avoir un émetteur sur elles…. _Suggéra William.

_-C'est ce que je crois aussi. Toutefois, comme aucun vaisseau de l'association n'est équipé pour les scanner, voilà pourquoi nous avons pensé les envoyer chez vous. Après tout, votre vaisseau est celui dont le bouclier de protection est le puissant de la flotte. Ces révolutionnaires ne pourront probablement pas les repérer si elles sont chez vous, du moins c'est ce que nous espérons._

_-Bien… Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, transférez-les à bord du Grondeur huit mon Général._

_-Assurez-vous qu'elles restent endormies surtout. Et William, faites-moi plaisir voulez-vous, ne laissez pas vos hommes s'approcher d'elles… _Le prévint le Général.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Quand vous le verrez, vous comprendrez._

Désirant rediscuter de cette mission délicate que le Général Duke venait de lui confier avec son meilleur allier, William pressa sur sa montre-bracelet en appuyant sur la touche qui correspondait à la fréquence de son second, le capitaine Charles Bingley.

_-Mon commandant? _Répondit celui-ci sans perdre une seconde.

_-Charles, peux-tu venir me rejoindre dans mes quartiers?_

_-Bien sur, j'arrive William. _Répondit celui-ci en mettant fin à la communication.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le capitaine Bingley déclencha l'ouverture de la porte et pénétra dans les appartements du commandant lorsque l'ordinateur de bord accepta sa requête.

_-Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi William?_

_-Nous allons recevoir des prisonnières sous peu, des Astériennes. Elles seront ici dans une vingtaine de minutes. Notre ordre de mission est de les garder en détention et de les mener sur Sargon le plus rapidement possible sans que personne ne puisse se douter qu'elles sont à bord. _

_-Bien… mais encore?_

_-Cette mission nous a été confiée en partie parce que nous nous dirigions déjà vers cette galaxie et parce que nos boucliers sont les seuls qui possèdent assez de puissance pour bloquer ceux qui pourraient être tenté de venir les récupérer. Ces deux Astériennes sont considérées comme très dangereuses, ce qui explique pourquoi elles ont été plongées dans un sommeil artificiel. Dès que leurs caissons seront transférés à bord, nous les ferons entreposer dans la salle C._

_-Bonne idée. Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir le lieutenant Cole? _proposa Charles.

_-Non! Moins nous serons nombreux à savoir qu'elles sont à bord, meilleures seront nos chances d'éviter de recevoir des visiteurs qui – soit dit en passant – possèdent une technologie bien supérieure à la nôtre. _

_-Est-ce à dire qu'ils peuvent pénétrer dans le vaisseau sans se faire remarquer?_

_-C'est ce qu'ils ont fait sur les autres vaisseaux où elles ont été retenues en captivité… Voilà pourquoi nous serons les seuls à savoir qu'elles sont ici. Pour tous les autres à bord, nous dirons que nous venons de recevoir du matériel militaire et qu'à cause de la toxicité celui-ci, les caissons sont maintenus dans un état de congélation._

_-Officiellement donc, nous sommes toujours en route pour Sargon? Pour aller à la graduation de ta sœur Georgianna?_

_-Effectivement. Sargon est sur notre route de toute façon, fort heureusement._

_-Des Astériennes… hum, je me demande bien à quoi ressemblent les gens de cette espèce?_

Lorsque William reçut la confirmation que deux immenses caisses venaient d'arriver à bord du vaisseau, il prévint son second et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre sur la piste d'atterrissage. Ne voulant pas donner l'impression que les caisses étaient si importantes que cela, William jeta un œil rapide sur les deux boites qui étaient recouvertes d'une énorme bâche et ordonna qu'elles soient envoyées dans la salle C.

_-Faites-moi prévenir lorsqu'elles seront entreposées là-bas lieutenant Cole, _mentionna finalement Charles d'un ton neutre afin de se conformer à la procédure habituelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les deux officiers reçurent la confirmation que les boîtes étaient arrivées et entreposées à l'endroit désigné, ils convinrent de s'y rendre, pressés de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler ces Astériennes. Gardant en tête la mise en garde du Général Duke, William souleva uniquement le dessus de la caisse de bois dans laquelle était encastré le caisson. Une vitre ronde et teintée lui permit de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Sans échanger une seule parole avec son second, William lui fit signe de vérifier le contenu de la seconde caisse. Sans être en mesure d'en parler immédiatement – à cause du système de surveillance dont William n'avait pas désactivé le témoin sonore – les deux hommes furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre en réalisant à quel point ces étrangères ressemblaient en tout point aux humaines. Un clignotant lumineux témoignait de l'état léthargique artificiel dans lequel étaient plongées les deux occupantes. Les deux hommes communiquèrent par signes à nouveau, firent glisser les deux caissons le plus loin possible de la porte d'accès et les recouvrirent avec la bâche.

Vers 19h00 ce soir là, les deux amis prirent enfin le temps de lire le rapport que William venait de recevoir du Général Duke et qui contenait le résumé des accusations qui pesaient contre les deux prisonnières. Si les informations contenues dans ce dossier étaient vraies, ces deux Astériennes étaient considérées comme responsables – à elles seules - de la mort de plus de trois milles Astériens. La majorité de leurs crimes aurait été commis alors qu'elles se trouvaient à la tête du plus grand groupe de révolutionnaires.

_-Tu vois, c'est écrit ici Charles: On raconte qu'elles sont capables de tout pour arriver à leur fin. _

Alors que le Grondeur 8 était en route pour la Galaxie de Sargon, à deux reprises des vaisseaux ennemis entrèrent en communication avec le commandant Darcy et utilisèrent des moyens détournés pour essayer de savoir s'il transportait des prisonnières à son bord. À chaque fois, heureusement, William réussit à faire dévier la conversation s'empressant de mentionner – sans avoir besoin de feindre la fierté qu'il éprouvait déjà à l'idée d'assister à la cérémonie d'assignation organisée annuellement par l'association : _Ma sœur y recevra ses premiers jalons. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être._

Arrivés sur place, William et Charles se rendirent assister comme prévu à la cérémonie officielle où Georgianna se distingua en recevant ses jalons de la main même du Général Duke avant de rentrer à bord du vaisseau en compagnie du nouvel officier.

De retour à bord, après être allé reconduire Georgianna jusqu'à sa cabine et lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant, William s'arrêta devant l'un des postes d'ordinateurs et entra le code qui lui permettait de prendre ses courriels. Après avoir survolé l'ensemble de ses nouveaux messages, il s'intéressa à un rapport rédigé une heure plus tôt par le responsable du système d'aération du vaisseau qui lui apprenait que la température faisait actuellement défaut dans une section éloignée du vaisseau. Par précaution, William jeta un œil sur le plan que le responsable avait annexé à son message, répondit brièvement à celui-ci puis regagna sa cabine, entièrement rassuré.

_-Lieutenant Cole, que se passe-t-il? _Se renseigna-t-il au chef de la sécurité lorsqu'au milieu de la nuit l'alarme se mit à sonner.

_-Des intrus se sont introduits dans le vaisseau Commandant. Nous les avons perdus de vue… _lui rapporta celui-ci tout en attendant les ordres de son supérieur.

_-Où les avez-vous vus la dernière fois?_

_-Ils s'approchaient des entrepôts. Près de l'endroit où le chauffage faisait défaut dans la soirée. Juste à côté de la salle C, je crois._

_-Cole, je veux que vous envoyiez vos hommes devant chaque accès qui mène aux entrepôts. Ne laissez personne entrer. Il y a des caissons à haute teneur toxique dans la salle C. Charles et moi allons passer des combinaisons antibactériennes avant d'aller vérifier à l'intérieur…_

_-À vos ordres mon commandant._

Après avoir revêtus la protection adéquate, William et Charles étudièrent attentivement les plans que le lieutenant Cole leur présenta.

Ouvrant les yeux, la première des deux astériennes revenait d'un long sommeil. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir puis comprit d'elle même que l'état de confusion qui régnait dans son esprit ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule cause : elle sortait d'un long sommeil artificiel. Elle vint pour se lever, mais fut aussitôt terrassée par une douleur atroce qui la saisit à la nuque. C'est alors qu'elle songea à Jane. La tristesse l'envahit aussi soudainement que revenaient ses derniers souvenirs. Elle exhala un profond soupir, jeta un œil mouillé en direction de la buée qui se formait au-dessus d'elle et sentit le sel de ses larmes brûler ses joues tandis qu'elles dévalaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu apercevoir Jane, celle-ci était presque morte. L'astérienne tenta à nouveau de se redresser mais se heurta au couvercle vitré de son caisson. Tout en regardant autour d'elle, elle tâta l'intérieur de son étroite prison, cherchant un levier ou un bouton sur lequel elle pourrait presser pour activer l'ouverture du couvercle. Le trouvant enfin, elle l'actionna et regarda le dessus s'ouvrir totalement. Sans apercevoir ce qu'il y avait autour, elle perçut des mouvements. Redressant la tête, elle constate qu'un autre caisson avait été installé à côté du sien. Elle se pencha en avant, détacha ses pieds et se laissa lentement glisser à l'extérieur. Ses muscles eurent beaucoup de peine à lui obéir. Elle avança péniblement en direction de l'autre coffre et appuya sur un levier identique à celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans son propre caisson afin de déverrouiller le second. Tel que prévu, le couvercle se leva lui permettant de reconnaître la voix de Jane qui s'éveillait à son tour.

_-Vite Jane, il faut nous cacher… Ils peuvent arriver à tout moment._

_-Où sommes-nous?_ Lui demanda la seconde prisonnière en sortant péniblement de son caisson.

_-Je l'ignore. Mais je t'en prie, fais vite. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici… Je devine sa présence… Il est à bord… Vite, quittons cet endroit. _La pressa-t-elle en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider à marcher.

Après avoir examiné ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, Jane devina qu'elles étaient à bord d'un autre vaisseau de l'association.

_-Encore des terriens… J'en étais certaine… _

_-Tu es certaine…_ commenta Élisabeth avec agressivité.

_-Vite, Lizzie, il faut se cacher de Ralf et des autres._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le commandant William et son second Charles pénétrèrent prudemment dans la salle C, revêtus d'une combinaison immaculée.

_-On arrive trop tard commandant, elles sont déjà parties… _Constata Charles en réalisant que les deux caissons étaient non seulement ouverts, mais vides.

_-Ajuste ton laser. Ordre de tirer à vue. _Le prévint le commandant qui se dirigeait déjà vers le mur où il s'empressa de déclencher l'alerte rouge afin que tous les gardes enregistrent la même consigne.

Lorsque les deux étrangères entendirent l'alarme, elles convinrent de se séparer afin d'augmenter leurs chances d'arriver à fuir. Avant de se quitter toutefois, elles s'étreignirent avec affection.

_-Bonne chance. La première qui trouve un moyen de partir d'ici communique avec l'autre, _suggéra Jane avant de disparaître à gauche.

_-Je t'aime Jane. Bonne chance, _chuchota Élisabeth avant de s'élancer du côté opposé.

Obliquant dans le couloir central, Jane entendit des pas s'approcher. Après avoir étudié les lieux rapidement, elle s'approcha d'une grille d'aération, tira fermement sur celle-ci, réussit à la déloger à force d'insister, se glissa à l'intérieur et la referma aussi vite pour ne pas être repérée par ses poursuivants. Reconnaissant l'uniforme des gens de l'association, Jane se cala davantage dans sa cachette et retint son souffle tandis qu'ils circulaient dans le long corridor en fouillant chaque centimètre.

Un second détachement d'hommes traversa ensuite le corridor et s'arrêta directement devant la grille où elle était toujours cachée, précédé par deux individus entièrement recouverts d'un uniforme entièrement blanc. L'un d'eux rabaissa son capuchon avant de s'écrier : _Identifiez-vous, je vous prie._

_-Commandant Darcy, mon nom est George Wickham et on m'a envoyé ici pour prendre en charge les deux prisonnières astériennes qui ont été transférées à bord de votre vaisseau. Où sont-elles?_

Presque certain que l'homme qui lui adressait la parole ne disait pas la vérité, le commandant décida d'utiliser la ruse en commençant par se montrer conciliant : _Mes hommes eux-mêmes sont à leur recherche. Le système de chauffage a fait défaut, elles ont été accidentellement dégelées. Laissez-nous faire… nous allons bientôt les retrouver._

-_L'association nous a demandé de les transférer sur notre vaisseau dès ce soir. C'est moi qui me chargerai de les conduire sur Sargon à partir de maintenant. Dès que vous les aurez retrouvées évidemment. _Compléta le chef des intrus certain qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le commandant de sa bonne foi.

Un léger bruit provenant de la grille fit se retourner les deux hommes. Jetant un œil en direction de son second, William lui fit signe de le laisser passer.

Aussitôt qu'il fut assez près de la grille, William se baissa rapidement, l'arracha d'un mouvement sec et pointa son laser en direction de la jeune femme qui le fixait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte. Sans perdre une seconde, le dénommé Wickham se baissa à son tour, saisit la fugitive par les épaules, la tira hors du conduit d'aération, la força à se relever et la pressa contre lui en lui tordant le bras. Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes en même temps qu'elle lâchait un cri de douleur.

Un hurlement strident se fit alors entendre tandis que la seconde jeune femme se précipitait vers eux. Elle arracha le laser des mains de l'homme qui était le plus près d'elle en passant derrière lui et plaqua le bout de l'arme dérobée sur sa tempe : _Laissez la princesse s'en aller où je tue cet homme, _les menaça-t-elle tous d'une voix ferme.

_-Non, Élisabeth, va-t-en. Laisse-moi ici, je suis fichue… Il est trop tard. _Lui ordonna l'autre prisonnière.

_-Je vous ai dit que la relâcher, sinon cet homme mourra,_ insista Élisabeth la voix maintenant agitée par un léger tremblement.

_-L'homme que tu tiens en otage n'est même pas des leurs… _lui souffla finalement Jane.

-_Perspicace la princesse… _ironisa George avant de serrer davantage Jane contre lui, relever son fusil laser puis menacer de faire feu en direction d'Élisabeth prouvant qu'il ne se souciait aucunement de l'homme qu'elle utilisait encore comme bouclier.

Au même instant, la princesse planta ses dents dans l'avant-bras du tireur, le prenant suffisamment par surprise pour qu'il relâche sa prise et qu'elle puisse en profiter pour s'élancer en direction d'Élisabeth. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol avant d'arriver jusqu'à celle-ci, atteinte d'un tir précis à l'épaule. En étant de choc, Élisabeth libéra le soldat pour aller couvrir le corps de l'autre prisonnière : _Jane, _s'écria-t-elle désespérée,_ Jane, oh, mon Dieu, je t'en prie, reviens _la pria-t-elle tout en la secouant doucement.

_-Sauve-toi, il est trop tard… _chuchota finalement la l'autre astérienne avant de perdre conscience.

_-Jetez vos armes messieurs! _Tonna enfin le commandant Darcy,_ je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se passe ici… _ajouta-t-il tout en pointant son arme en direction de George Wickham.

Comme celui-ci le défiait du regard et refusait d'obéir à son injonction, le commandant s'empressa de faire un signe à ses hommes afin qu'ils procèdent à son arrestation. Juste avant que les officiers ne l'immobilisent, le scélérat en profita pour hausser son arme et tirer sur la seconde prisonnière. Honteux de ne pas avoir prévenu son geste, William Darcy le tint en joue à son tour le temps que ses hommes le désarment définitivement. Éclatant d'un rire sec, George se laissa faire, satisfait de voir la jeune astérienne s'écraser sur la première aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Une courte bataille s'ensuivit au terme de laquelle, les terriens maîtrisèrent rapidement la situation et firent le nécessaire pour que les deux jeunes femmes soient prises en charge par le docteur Jones, médecin en chef du vaisseau et que les intrus soient téléportés directement sur le vaisseau de Général Duke. Toujours indécis quand à l'importance qu'il devait accorder à l'incident qui venait de se produire, William exigea que les deux prisonnières soient maintenues sous haute surveillance le temps que la lumière se fasse sur les événements troublants dont il avait été témoin et qui ne correspondaient absolument pas au scénario dont lui avait parlé le Général Duke.

Dans l'unité médicale, Élisabeth fut la première à reprendre conscience. Encore étourdie elle scruta les alentours puis, ne voyant personne et ne décelant aucun bruit, essaya de se lever, mais constata qu'elle était attachée. Le docteur Jones qui observait le manège de la jeune femme depuis son réveil, envoya automatiquement un message au commandant, afin de se conformer aux ordres qu'il avait reçus.

_-Commandant Darcy… l'une d'elle vient de se réveiller. _

_-J'arrive. _Lui répondit le commandant avant de rompre la communication.

Dès qu'elle entendit la porte de l'unité médicale glisser doucement, la prisonnière releva légèrement la tête puis s'informa : _Où est Jane?_

_-La princesse n'est pas encore réveillée, _lui annonça le commandant en s'arrêtant devant son lit, mais restant prudemment en retrait.

-_Dieu merci._ Maintenant redressée sur ses coudes, la jeune femme l'interrogea à nouveau: _Qu'avez-vous fait de Ralf et de ses hommes?_

_-Vous parlez de George Wickham?_

_-Ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Ce n'est pas un terrien voyons et il s'appelle Ralf Jutor._

Sans vraiment réagir à ses propos, William répondit tout de même :_ Ceux qui vous ont attaquées sont maintenant entre les mains des hommes de l'association._

_-Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça?_ Le questionna-t-elle en redressant ses poignets afin qu'il voie ses liens.

_-Nos ordres sont toujours de vous conduire sur Sargon._

_-Quoi?_

_-Les ordres sont les ordres._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… La princesse ne doit pas y retourner._

_-L'association n'est pas de cet avis._

_-Votre association est corrompue… _s'emporta-t-elle.

_-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire?_

_-Parce que c'est la vérité… _rétorqua-t-elle avec exaspération.

_-Commandant, les caissons de refroidissement seront bientôt pleinement opérationnels, _les interrompit soudainement le docteur Jones.

-_Commandant, vous serez complice des hommes qui nous ont attaquées si vous ne nous libérez pas, _l'implora-t-elle une dernière fois avant de se redresser et cracher dans sa direction après avoir compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre._ Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres._

_-Docteur Jones, administrez donc un calmant à cette sauvageonne… _chuchota William au médecin en passant près de lui pour s'en retourner vers la sortie.

Maintenant la porte ouverte devant lui, William entendit clairement le cri de surprise que lâcha la jeune femme lorsque le docteur lui injecta le puissant sédatif.

_-Non, je me suis trompée, vous êtes pire qu'eux commandant. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire… Je ne dois pas abandonner Jane… elle doit restée cachée… Elle ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Ralf… _tempêtait-elle en se débattant inutilement.

Comme les mots de la jeune femme devinrent rapidement indistincts, William passa la porte coulissante en s'adressant une dernière fois au médecin : _Veuillez continuer la préparation des caissons et me prévenir dès que l'autre astérienne s'éveillera._

De retour dans son bureau, William convoqua son second et prit quelques notes dans son journal de bord en l'attendant.

-_Charles, je suis perplexe en ce qui concerne nos deux prisonnières, _débuta-t-il lorsqu'il se présenta devant lui dix minutes plus tard. _Je crois que nous devrions effectuer certaines vérifications. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu assistes à la discussion que je vais avoir avec les gens de l'association. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec eux._

Lorsqu'ils ce furent entendus sur ce que William devait demander au Général et sur la place qu'occuperait Charles pendant que la discussion se tiendrait entre les deux autres, William entra en communication avec le Général et attendit silencieusement que celui-ci se manifeste tout en relisant ses notes.

Dès que son supérieur hiérarchique l'interpella sur l'écran géant faisant face à son bureau, William le salua comme le veut l'usage puis s'intéressa au sort qu'il avait réservé à George Wickham et à ses hommes.

_-Ils sont présentement sous bonne garde dans des cellules d'incarcération. Félicitations commandant Darcy. Vous êtes l'efficacité même, _le complimenta ensuite le vieil homme.

_-Il y a un tout de même point que j'aimerais éclaircir avec vous Général… _

_-Je vous écoute…_

_-Lorsque vous m'avez parlé des deux astériennes pour la première fois, vous m'avez expliqué que ceux qui les recherchaient n'avaient qu'un objectif et que c'était de les libérer. Pourtant, dès que ce George Wickham en a eu l'occasion, il a tenté de les tuer et il y serait même arrivé, si mes hommes et moi n'étions pas intervenus._

_-Oh, ça… oui, vous avez raison. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que des changements sont survenus entre temps. Le nouveau leader des astériens nous a contactés pour nous dire qu'elles avaient été jugées en leur absence et qu'ayant été déclarées coupables, elles devaient être éliminées. En un mot, elles doivent payer pour leurs crimes._

_-Ah bon… je comprends. Et naturellement vous ne trouvez pas ce retournement bien soudain?_

_-Franchement William… que ce soit le cas ou pas… on s'en fout. Le climat politique actuel est si fragile qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop se poser de question. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de ces règlements de compte interraciaux. Livrez les donc une bonne fois pour toute sur Sargon et ne vous préoccupez plus d'elles. _Conclut le Général d'un ton las.

_-Vous avez raison. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire… Merci mon Général. Je vous recontacterai lorsque nous quitterons Sargon._

_-Très bien, merci commandant Darcy._

Dès que le visage du général disparût de l'écran, le commandant se tourna vers son second et posa sur lui un regard interrogatif.

-_Hum, je ne sais pas encore, mais une chose est sûre, je n'arrive pas à croire que les consignes peuvent changer à ce point aussi rapidement. Il a dû se passer quelque chose… _convint Charles tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les brasser avec vigueur.

_-Comment savoir qui dit vrai dans toute cette histoire? Mon petit doigt me dit que nous devrions aller interroger celle qui s'appelle Jane. _

_-La princesse?_

_-Oui… Après tout, nous sommes à deux jours de Sargon, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous._

Quelques minutes plus tard, aussitôt qu'ils furent prévenus de son réveil par le médecin chef de l'unité de soin, les deux hommes se présentèrent au chevet de la princesse.

_-Puis-je savoir où je suis? _Leur demanda la jeune malade d'entrée de jeu.

_-Vous êtes toujours à bord du grondeur huit qui est un vaisseau de l'association. Je suis le commandant William Darcy et voici mon second, le capitaine Charles Bingley._

_-Enchantée messieurs… Je me nomme Jane Bennet… Je viens de la planète Aster. Bien que je ne puisse plus être aussi fière de ces origines aujourd'hui…_

_-Pourquoi?_ S'intéressa Charles Bingley.

_-Avant de vous répondre capitaine, puis-je savoir où est l'astérienne qui était avec moi?_

_-Parlez-vous de celle qui se nomme Élisabeth? _Rougit violemment le commandant.

_-Oui. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, j'espère?_

_-Non ne vous inquiétez pas… Elle s'est un peu emportée à son réveil… alors j'ai suggéré qu'on lui administre un calmant… _finit-il par admettre en fuyant son regard.

_-Oh… _

_-Elle ne fait que dormir ne vous en faites pas pour elle… Maintenant, mon second et moi aimerions vous poser quelques questions… _déglutit-il en dardant sur elle un œil inquisiteur.

_-Ce que vous vous demandez réellement, c'est si oui ou non, vous allez nous ramener sur Sargon, c'est ça?_

_-Comment le savez-vous? _Balbutia Charles impressionné.

_-J'ai des antennes pour capter les dilemmes…._

_-Étonnant… _répondit Charles franchement admiratif.

_-Non, ce n'est qu'une simple caractéristique astérienne. Tous les gens de mon peuple possèdent un don distinct. Vous connaissez maintenant le mien. Écoutez… voici ce que je vous propose…. Je vais vous donner ma version des faits… sans prétendre qu'il s'agit de la vérité… à ce sujet, vous prendrez votre propre décision… Je vous promets également de ne rien faire pour tenter de vous influencer, ni de vous persuader… Seul mon père possédait ce don. Le don de persuasion._

_-D'accord, _approuva le commandant.

_-On vous écoute attentivement…_ renchérit Charles tout sourire.

_-Mon père Max Bennet était le roi d'Aster. Si je parle de lui au passé, il y a deux bonnes raisons à cela. La première était qu'il a été renversé il y a un an et la seconde c'est qu'il a été assassiné. L'homme qui a pris sa place sur le trôle après le renversement était un mercenaire, répondant au nom de Ralf Jutor. Mais à vous, il s'est présenté sous le nom de George Wickham. Personnellement, je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais je savais qu'il était cruel et sanguinaire… Pour renverser mon père et prendre le pouvoir, Ralf s'est associé avec les Rutiliens, qui sont nos ennemis de toujours. Ça faisait déjà quelques années que Ralf négociait avec ce peuple et cherchait à les faire entrer chez nous. Heureusement, Élisabeth avait pressenti la chose et est venue nous en informer… C'est grâce à elle si nous avons pris la décision d'agir et si nous en avons eu le temps… Nous nous sommes donc regroupés et avons organisé une rébellion. _

_Toutefois, lorsque nous avons voulu mettre notre plan à exécution, nous avons été trahis par l'un des nôtres… Il s'appelait Collins. Il avait pactisé avec Ralf. Nous sommes donc tombés dans une embuscade. Élisabeth et moi avons pu nous échapper, mais de justesse. Nous sommes restées suffisamment longtemps pour assister de loin à la mort de nos hommes et à l'assassinat de notre père. Finalement, nous avons trouvé refuge sur la planète Autor… C'est là que les membres de l'association nous ont retrouvées avant de nous plonger dans ce sommeil artificiel. Lorsque votre sénateur est entré en contact avec les derniers représentants de notre communauté, Ralf Jutor s'est substitué à mon père et a demandé que nous soyons maintenues en détention et conduites sur Sargon._

_-Il est vrai que dans le rapport de l'association c'est écrit noir sur blanc que c'est vous deux qui avez massacré les vôtres. _Convint William.

_-Ralf avait tout intérêt à nous faire endosser la responsabilité de sa propre tuerie. Il lui a été très facile de mentir à vos supérieurs. Après tout, avec Ralf, nous sommes les trois derniers astériens à être encore en vie. Si vous obéissez à l'ordre de mission que vous a donné l'association et que vous nous ramenez sur Sargon, c'est certain que nous tomberons entre les pattes de Ralf…_

_-Et qu'il va s'empresser de vous éliminer…_

_-Voilà… alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à décider si vous pouvez ou non me faire confiance ainsi qu'à Élisabeth. _

_-Le moins que l'on puisse dire… c'est que vous venez de nous plonger encore plus loin dans ce dilemme. _Soupira Charles en se redressant.

Après avoir remercié la jeune femme, les deux hommes prirent congé d'elle et s'en retournèrent dans le bureau du commandant pour en rediscuter.

_-Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi… je serais porté à croire à l'histoire de cette fille… Toutefois… mon instinct me dit que nous ne devrions pas lui faire savoir que nous y croyons… pas plus que l'association doit être informée que nous n'avons pas l'intention de les livrer… pour les deux camps, nous devrions faire semblant d'être neutres et indifférents. _

_-Bonne idée… mais je vais tout de même ordonner que des localisateurs soient installés sur elles à leur insu évidemment… pour notre sécurité autant que pour la leur. Bien, ceci était décidé, je vais informer le docteur Jones qu'il peut cesser la médication de l'autre astérienne._

Lorsque le localisateur fut programmé et que Jane le passa sans le savoir à son poignet en même temps que son bracelet de communication, William se rendit au chevet de la seconde astérienne et profita de ses dernières minutes de sommeil pour lui en installer un aussi. Une fois le bracelet bien attaché, la jeune femme s'éveilla doucement.

_-Où est Jane?_

_-Du calme… vous la verrez bientôt. Allons ne tirez pas si fort sur vos liens… soyez patiente… je vais vous détacher. _

_-Pourquoi m'avoir réveillée? Aie… vous me faites mal._

_-Désolé… si vous pouviez cesser de bouger aussi. _

Pendant que le commandant finissait de dénouer ses liens, la jeune femme garda résolument la bouche fermée tout en le dévisageant effrontément.

_-La princesse nous a raconté votre histoire… _commença William autant pour contrer son malaise que pour détourner son attention,_ nous avons décidé de vous donner le bénéfice du doute… c'est à dire que nous allons vous détacher, mais que nous gardons le cap du Sargon… Là-bas… nous aviserons._

_-Autant dire que vous nous livrerez comme prévu… les terriens sont bien tous les mêmes… _pesta-t-elle en se frottant le poignet gauche.

_-Si les astériennes sont toutes comme vous… je suis bien heureux d'être un terrien obtus… Tenez, vous êtes libre maintenant…_

_-Où est Jane?_ Lui demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois en tentant de se lever. Posant un premier pied sur le sol, elle se redressa trop vite, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras du commandant qui la soutint et la pressa contre lui quelques secondes supplémentaires afin d'éviter qu'elle ne défaille à nouveau. Levant les yeux vers lui, Élisabeth se retrouva prisonnière de son regard et reprit la parole en bafouillant : _Pardon… je suis encore étourdie… c'est sans doute à cause de ce produit que m'avez injecté… _

_-Utile les terriens… vous voyez. _Se moqua-t-il en la relâchant._ La princesse est dans la salle des commandes…_lui apprit-il ensuite avant d'ajouter, _elle explique à mes ingénieurs comment augmenter la puissance de nos moteurs…_

_-Pouvez-vous me montrer le chemin? _

_-Bien sur…_

-_Mais avant, dites-moi… est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que nous puissions vous convaincre de ne pas nous livrer aux hommes de Ralf?_

_-Convaincre un homme obtus… n'essayez même pas… c'est impossible._

_-Très bien… je tiendrai compte de vos limites._

_-Vous êtes la sagesse même. _

Lorsque les deux jeunes astériennes se retrouvèrent enfin l'une en face de l'autre, elles s'étreignirent affectueusement puis s'écartèrent pour s'examiner plus attentivement. Un mouvement vers la gauche leur rappela qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce et les obligea à s'adresser l'une à l'autre d'une manière beaucoup plus distante. Une fois que le commandant les eut rassurées en leur annonçant qu'il allait leur faire préparer deux cabines voisines, les deux jeunes femmes le suivirent des yeux tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'eut pas quitté la pièce. La princesse fut la première à prendre la parole.

_-Lizzie… enfin quelle joie… j'ai eu peur… _

_-Moi aussi…_ admit Élisabeth avant de tourner la tête vers les deux gardes qui les surveillaient de loin pour leur demander : _Messieurs, pouvez-vous me monter où nous sommes?_

_-Lizzie, nous sommes à 200 heures spatiales de Sargon. Nous y serons dans deux jours. _L'entraîna Jane en lui désignant un point sur la carte qui était projetée sur le mur du fond.

_-Qu'allons-nous faire d'ici là?_

_-Je suggère que nous commencions par nous familiariser avec la culture terrienne… _suggéra Jane en désignant l'ordinateur que William avait mis à leur disposition.

Une heure plus tard, le commandant pénétra dans la pièce une seconde fois, accompagné cette fois d'une jeune femme en uniforme. Celle-ci s'approcha des deux étrangères et se mit à les dévisager attentivement.

_-Comment peux-tu croire qu'il s'agit de deux révolutionnaires? _S'insurgea la jeune femme en se retournant vers le commandant.

-_Nous ne sommes pas des animaux de cirque,_ s'insurgea Élisabeth en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

_-Tout doux… _l'intima le commandant en lui barrant le chemin, _ce jeune officier est ma sœur… _

_-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle pose des questions idiotes. Elle a de qui tenir la sœurette. _Ironisa l'astérienne en retournant se poster à côté de Jane.

_-Élisabeth, si nous sommes libres maintenant c'est grâce au commandant Darcy. Alors un peu de respect… _la gronda celle-ci.

_-Nous jouissons d'une fausse liberté Jane_… insista Élisabeth en montrant les deux gardes qui étaient restés à leur poste depuis le départ du commandant.

-_Toujours agressive à ce que je vois… _se moqua le commandant.

_-Je fais de mon mieux pourtant, _intervint alors Élisabeth avec encore un peu trop de colère dans la voix.

_-Georgie, tu veux bien aller leur montrer où se trouvent leurs cabines… pour ma part je dois retourner au travail._

_-Certainement… vas-y William._

Restée seule avec les deux astériennes, Georgianna les invita à la suivre et les conduisit dans la section des cabines privées. Les deux invitées découvrirent avec joie que leurs cabines étaient voisines et qu'elles disposaient même d'une porte communicante intérieure. Après avoir remercié la sœur du commandant, Jane proposa à Élisabeth de se donner le temps d'explorer leur chambre avant de se retrouver.

-_Utilisez vos montres bracelet pour me contacter… je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire visiter le vaisseau un peu plus tard, si vous le souhaitez évidemment._

-_Oh… merci Lieutenant Darcy… _la gratifia Jane tout en étant parfaitement consciente du regard désapprobateur qu'Élisabeth posait sur elle.

-_Oh non… appelez-moi Georgianna tout simplement. Vous êtes à peine plus âgées que moi…_

_-Comme vous voulez…_

Juste avant de s'éloigner, Georgianna se souvint de la dernière recommandation de son frère et informa les deux astériennes qu'elles devaient revêtir l'uniforme standard que portent l'ensemble des employés de l'association. _Il n'y a que de cette façon que vous pourrez vous mêler aux autres sans attirer l'attention…_

_-Bonne suggestion… mais…_

_-Vos uniformes sont déjà dans vos cabines respectives…_

_-Ah… merci bien. _

_-À plus tard alors. La salle à manger ouvre ses portes vers 17h00. Lorsque vous aurez faim, vous n'avez qu'à vous y rendre… Pour ma part, je mange toujours vers 18h00. Si vous venez à ce moment-là… vous pourrez toujours vous joindre à moi, _leur suggéra-t-elle avant de tourner le coin et disparaître.

_-Elle est gentille, tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Pfff… son frère lui a sans doute demandé de nous garder à l'œil, _rétorqua Élisabeth, de mauvaise foi.

Après s'être amusées en constatant que leurs silhouettes étaient très différentes une fois recouvertes par l'uniforme de l'association, les deux astériennes convinrent qu'elles avaient intérêt à aller se restaurer avant de mourir d'inanition. Elles quittèrent leurs cabines, utilisèrent le plan miniature intégré dans leur montre-bracelet pour trouver l'emplacement de la salle à manger, puis cherchèrent des yeux la sœur du commandant.

-_Qu'est-ce que je te disais Jane._ _Tu crois qu'elle serait encore là à cette heure-ci si elle n'avait pas été chargée d'une mission nous concernant..._ la nargua Élisabeth en la découvrant assise seule et constatant qu'elle leur faisait signe de venir la rejoindre.

Le repas se passa beaucoup mieux que ce que les deux astériennes avaient imaginé. Elles apprécièrent les mets que Georgianna avait choisis pour elles et se satisfirent également de la compagnie de la jeune terrienne. À la fin du repas, Georgianna les invita à se rendre dans l'un des salons privés du vaisseau, déterminée à les présenter à son groupe d'amis.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'immense pièce où plusieurs officiers venaient pour se distraire après une bonne journée de travail, Élisabeth remarqua aussitôt le regard entendu qu'échangèrent leur nouvelle amie et le commandant qui se tenait debout, un long bâton de bois dans la main tandis que son second, penché une table recouverte d'un tapis vert, s'apprêtait à frapper sur une boule blanche de taille moyenne.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est? _Demanda Jane à voix basse, en se penchant vers Georgianna.

_-Ces messieurs jouent au billard… _

Le lieutenant Darcy expliqua brièvement les rudiments du jeu aux deux astériennes, avant de les conduire à une table d'où elles pourraient suivre le déroulement la partie tout en rencontrant ses amis.

Bien qu'Élisabeth ait senti le regard du commandant les suivre tandis qu'elles prenaient place sur la banquette où Georgianna les avait conduites, celle-ci ne répondit à pas au signe de tête qu'il lui fit un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau dans sa direction.

Lorsque le commandant se pencha sur la table afin d'étudier l'emplacement des balles et choisir celle qu'il allait essayer de faire entrer en premier, Charles s'approcha de leur table et vint les saluer chaleureusement.

Après avoir entendu les acclamations de ceux et celles qui suivaient le déroulement de leur partie, le second se retourna pour suivre le jeu et déplora: _William va encore gagner. Il est imbattable. _

_-Tu n'as pas encore parié avec lui j'espère?_ Le gronda affectueusement Georgianna.

Le rouge qui envahit les joues de celui-ci déclencha un fou rire chez la jeune femme.

_-Le commandant est si bon que ça? _S'intéressa Élisabeth prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

_-Personne n'est jamais arrivé à le battre jusqu'ici… _confirma sa sœur, non sans une certaine fierté.

Jetant un œil entendu en direction de Jane, Élisabeth ignora le signe de négation de celle-ci et se releva pour aller se placer debout contre le mur, au centre de l'attroupement qui s'était nécessairement formé autour de la table de billard.

Très rapidement, elle comprit que le commandant ne s'intéressait qu'aux balles qui possédaient un nombre impair. Il venait même tout juste de réussir à faire entrer la balle 13 dans la poche qui était au centre de la table, du côté où se tenaient ses admirateurs. Observant l'emplacement des autres balles, Élisabeth réalisa qu'il lui restait deux balles seulement à entrer. Toutefois, comme elle ne connaissait pas les règles du jeu, elle porta une attention toute spéciale aux conversations qui se tenaient autour d'elle, espérant qu'une information signifiante serait révélée.

_-Moi à sa place, je commencerais par la boule 11, la 5 est trop mal placée… _suggéra l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche.

_-Non. Trop risqué voyons, _protesta son voisin immédiat.

_-Pourquoi?_ S'informa Élisabeth sans quitter le commandant du regard tandis qu'il recommençait à étudier la position des boules sur la table.

_-Il perd à coup sûr s'il la **huit** tombe dans une poche…_

_-Chut! Taisez-vous donc. Vous allez le déconcentrer…_ les réprimanda une admiratrice.

Croisant le regard mécontent du commandant tandis qu'il revenait s'installer devant la boule 5, signe qu'il avait fait le bon choix, Élisabeth réprima son envie de rire, croisa les bras puis attendit qu'il daigne s'installer pour jouer. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, lui confirma que le résultat du coup à venir serait déterminant dans la partie.

Elle admira l'aisance dont faisait preuve le jeune homme tandis qu'il se penchait sur la table, alla positionner sa main gauche juste devant la cinquième boule et posa délicatement le bout de la longue baquette de bois sur le dessus de cette même main que ses doigts maintenait en hauteur, dans une grande rigidité.

Lorsqu'il ramena sa baquette d'un mouvement souple et fluide à quelques reprises vers l'arrière autant pour prendre son élan que pour évaluer correctement la force à appliquer sur la balle afin qu'elle se rende là où il la désirait, Élisabeth présentait un regard tout aussi concentré que lui.

La plainte collective qui suivit le moment où son bâton heurta la balle prouva à l'astérienne que son intervention était couronnée de succès.

_-Hein? Vous avez vu ça?_ S'insurgeait l'homme qui lui avait indiqué la voie à suivre sans le savoir évidemment.

Le mouvement brusque que fit le commandant pour déposer son bâton sur la table et le juron qui s'échappa de sa bouche n'échappèrent pas à l'examen attentif d'Élisabeth juste avant qu'elle ne tente de se faufiler vers la banquette, obligée de remonter le flot d'admirateurs qui s'était spontanément élancé vers le perdant. Arrivée à destination, Élisabeth rougit violemment en sentant le regard désapprobateur de Jane se poser sur elle.

-_Ben quoi…_ lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. _Il faut un début à tout. _

Lorsque William vint leur souhaiter le bonsoir un peu plus tard, Élisabeth fut étonnée de sa bonne humeur. Il conversa poliment avec elles pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre congé pour la nuit en entraînant son second avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, les deux astériennes suivirent le conseil de Georgianna et se retirèrent également, parfaitement au fait qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée de sursis avant d'être livrée aux autorités.

_-Je vous retrouverai au déjeuner…_ Leur promit Georgianna après leur avoir fait la bise.

Une heure avant que la vaste majorité des employés du vaisseau ne s'éveille, Charles contacta William à partir de sa montre bracelet. Il l'informa que le signal émis par le localisateur installé sur la montre d'Élisabeth indiquait qu'elle aurait quitté sa cabine et qu'elle se dirigerait maintenant vers le hangar principal des vaisseaux. Sans perdre une seconde, William ordonna à Charles d'accompagner l'équipe qu'il allait envoyer vers les hangars pendant que lui-même se dirigerait vers la cabine de la princesse.

_-Princesse? Princesse, réveillez-vous… _l'interpella-t-il à travers la porte-coulissante, une fois arrivé devant celle-ci.

_-Commandant? _S'étonna la princesse en le découvrant devant elle.

_-Savez-vous où est Élisabeth?_

_-Non… Pourquoi? _

_-Parce que selon son localisateur, elle se trouverait actuellement dans le hangar à vaisseaux_

_-Mais pourquoi? _

_-Je l'ignore. J'espérais que vous sauriez quelque chose. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas… je vais aller rejoindre les autres sans tarder._

_-Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous._

_-Faites-vite alors._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au devant de Charles et de son équipe et que celui-ci leur fit signe d'être extrêmement silencieux, William s'approcha seul de son second, regarda dans la direction indiquée par lui et réalisa que la fugueuse était malmenée par des rutiliens.

_-Où est la princesse? _hurlait le chef du groupe à la jeune femme pendant que deux autres rutiliens la maintenaient fermement.

-_Partie…_ balbutia la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

Le chef la gifla rudement avant la narguer : _Et maintenant, la mémoire te revient?_

_-Plus à bord du vaisseau… _répéta-t-elle d'une voix encore plus faible.

Sa tête vacilla en recevant une seconde gifle, plus forte que la première. Le rutilien s'approcha d'elle, la ramassa par les cheveux et lui releva la tête pour la haranguer : _Si la mémoire ne te reviens pas tout de suite, je te tue… réfléchis bien avant de répondre._

_-Partie… la princesse n'est plus à bord… _gémit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le chef se redressa et grommela : _Achevez la, _en direction de ses hommes.

Sachant qu'il était temps de réagir, William fit signe à son équipe, émergea lui-même de sa cachette et pointa son laser sur l'ensemble des rutiliens : _Jetez vos armes! _

Vif comme l'éclair, le chef des rutiliens fit passer Élisabeth devant lui afin de s'en servir comme un bouclier.

_-Jetez d'abord les vôtres où vous ne la reverrez pas vivante. _prévint-il le commandant à son tour.

_-Commandant, laissez-les m'emmener… Ne faites rien… _haleta Élisabeth en l'implorant du regard.

_-Que voulez-vous exactement? _S'intéressa William en s'adressant au chef.

_-Que diriez-vous d'un échange : la princesse contre cette banale astérienne._

-_Refusez… _l'implora Élisabeth dans un souffle.

Le chef lui replia violemment le bras vers l'arrière pour la faire taire.

_-Aie__!_

-_Je suis d'accord._ Clama alors la princesse d'une voix ferme alors qu'elle passait au travers du groupe serré d'hommes qui lui bloquait le chemin.

-_Il n'en est pas question… _protesta William en la retenant puis la repoussant en direction de Charles qui se conforma exactement à l'ordre non-verbal que lui lança son supérieur.

Sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, le chef se mit en mouvement, reculant de plus en plus rapidement, entraînant son bouclier humain avec lui pour se couvrir.

_-Réfléchissez, je vous contacterai à nouveau… _annonça-t-il juste avant de tourner à gauche et disparaître des yeux de William et son équipe.

Toujours maintenue fermement par le chef des rutiliens, Élisabeth aperçut enfin un objet assez lourd qu'elle croyait pouvoir utiliser. Il s'agissait de l'un de ces cylindres rouges qu'on retrouvait ça et là à bord du vaisseau et que Georgianna leur avait décrit comme étant nécessaire pour éteindre des incendies. Utilisant son pouvoir astérien de télékinésie, elle le força à s'arracher du mur, le fit s'élever dans les airs et relâcha son emprise au moment où il aurait le plus de chance de s'abattre sur la tête de celui qui la maintenait fermement. Le cylindre métallique l'atteignit directement sur le sommet de son crâne, l'envoyant directement au sol. Élisabeth en profita pour prendre la fuite. Puisque ses hommes étaient derrière lui, Élisabeth avait donc une bonne longueur d'avance lorsqu'il se redressa et amorça un mouvement dans sa direction. Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper, il leva son arme, tira sur elle et la regarda s'écouler sur le sol à son tour, gravement blessée à l'épaule.

Ayant déjà reprit sa course pour aller la ramasser, le chef n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard, réalisant que William et ses hommes (qui avaient eut la bonne idée de les contourner) arrivaient de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Les rutiliens sortirent alors leurs armes et se mirent à faire feu dans toutes les directions en prenant la fuite.

Dès que les tirs se furent suffisamment éloignés, Jane s'approcha d'Élisabeth et la retourna, horrifié non seulement par la gravité de sa blessure, mais également par la quantité impressionnante de sang qui couvrait déjà le sol.

_-Oh, mon Dieu Lizzie! _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_-Ce n'est rien… _haleta cette dernière en essayant tout de même de se redresser. _Aie!_ Échappa-t-elle en retombant mollement dans la marre de sang.

-_Laissez-moi faire Princesse. _La prévint William en se penchant pour la soulever.

-_Non… Je peux marcher… Je vais bien… _prétendit l'astérienne en utilisant tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour se relever, faire un premier pas… puis s'écrouler inconsciente dans les bras du commandant qui avait cette fois, également réussi à prévenir sa chute.

Précédé de Charles qui était déjà en communication avec l'unité médicale, William le suivit tandis qu'il lui ouvrait le chemin, la princesse sur les talons.

Une fois dans l'unité de soin, le docteur Jones constata aussitôt que l'astérienne avait besoin d'une transfusion.

_-Elle a perdu trop de sang…. _

_-Euh, c'est que je ne crois pas que nous ayons ce qu'il faut à bord. _Renchérit l'infirmier qui préparait déjà le matériel nécessaire pour recoudre sa plaie.

_-Sans compter que si cette race fonctionne comme la nôtre… c'est-à-dire par groupes sanguins, il faudrait idéalement obtenir du sang d'un membre de sa famille…_

_-Servez-vous, _intervint la princesse en faisant glisser la manche du chandail de l'association afin de dégager le haut de son bras, _il n'y a pas une minute à perdre._

Roulant des yeux, William se pencha légèrement vers elle: _Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous nous avez caché d'autre… _l'intima le commandant.

_-Nous sommes sœurs… _ajouta-t-elle avant de grimacer pendant que l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans sa chair.

_-Je vais vous laisser prendre part à cette transfusion… après quoi, il me faudra connaître la suite de votre histoire…_

Pendant que le médecin prenait en charge les délicates opérations liées à la transfusion, William quitta l'unité médicale pour se rendre sur la passerelle afin de régler le transfert des nouveaux prisonniers vers le centre de détention de l'association. Pendant qu'il complétait le long rapport qu'il devait envoyer au Général Duke, il ordonna à son second de se rendre auprès des deux astériennes et de rester auprès d'elles.

Beaucoup plus tard, pendant que Jane se reposait et que le médecin surveillait les effets de la transfusion sur la malade qui était toujours inconsciente, la princesse eut une bonne conversation avec Charles. Elle lui expliqua que c'est au moment où qu'elles se surent en danger, que les deux sœurs avaient décidé de cacher leur lien de parenté.

_-En tant qu'aînée, après tout, je savais très bien que c'est moi au terme de l'affrontement qui devrait remonter sur le trône. Pour avoir une chance de découvrir ce qui se tramait à la source, nous avons annoncé la mort de la princesse Élisabeth… nous avons lancé cette rumeur dès le début des troubles et l'avons laissée faire son chemin. Tout le temps que dura la crise, Élisabeth fut donc libre de se mêler à la populace et a pu prendre part à la rébellion en temps que simple citoyenne. C'est grâce à cette ruse qu'elle fut en mesure de nous transmettre de précieuses informations. Et c'est cette tactique anodine qui nous vaut également d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Après tout, vous l'avez vu vous-même tout à l'heure, le chef des rutiliens n'a pas réalisé l'importance de son otage. S'il avait su qu'elle était ma sœur, les négociations ne se seraient pas déroulées de la même manière…_

Ému par son histoire et n'ayant plus aucun doute sur sa sincérité, Charles s'empara de la main de la princesse et posa délicatement ses lèvres à l'intérieur de sa paume, se surprenant lui-même par son audace.

-_Merci capitaine…_ le remercia-t-elle en se demandant ce que pouvait signifier un tel geste.

Juste avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui poser directement la question, Charles reçut un appel du commandant et dut quitter la pièce pour aller s'entretenir avec lui.

_-Charles, un autre groupe de rutiliens vient de monter à bord du vaisseau. Selon le rapport préliminaire que je viens de recevoir de la sécurité, ils sont deux fois plus nombreux. _

_-J'arrive!_

_-Non, reste avec la princesse et sa sœur. Je suis déjà en route pour aller vous retrouver. Il faut à tout prix les cacher rapidement. Je crois savoir comment ils arrivent à détecter leur présence._

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'unité médicale et commencèrent à énumérer les lieux où ils pourraient cacher les deux prisonnières recherchées.

_-Vous devriez nous livrer…. Ils ne vous laisseront pas en paix tant que nous ne serons pas entre leurs mains… _leur suggéra Jane.

_-Hors de question …_ s'insurgea Charles en la contemplant d'une manière telle que le souffle lui manqua.

_-Charles, as-tu encore des exemplaires de ces granules métamorphiques que nous avons essayé de développer il y a quelques semaines? _S'informa William avec une idée en tête.

_-J'en ai encore une ou deux dans mes affaires, pourquoi? _

_-Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas en essayer une sur la princesse… le temps que les Rutiliens sont à bord… _proposa-t-il enfin.

_-Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement William. Ces granules n'ont pas encore fait leur preuve… et leur effet est plus que variable… _

_-Vraiment imprévisible, je le sais, mais avons-nous réellement le choix?_

_-De quoi parlez-vous?_ Intervint Jane les dévisageant l'un après l'autre avec curiosité.

_-C'est un produit qui transforme l'aspect extérieur pour une durée indéterminée, _lui expliqua Charles en insistant sur les mots **durée indéterminée**.

_-En fait… ça chance de sexe, mais **temporairement**… _compléta William en espérant qu'elle y verrait la même chose que lui, c'est-à-dire, un moyen de déjouer le plan des Rutiliens.

_-L'effet de ces granules dure combien de temps?_

_-Entre 3 minutes et… _

_-2 jours… on ne sait pas encore vraiment…_ compléta Charles prouvant ainsi qu'il était totalement contre l'idée.

_-Comment ça, vous ne savez pas encore?_

_-On n'a jamais fait de test sur des humains… _

_-Pas très rassurant… _

Comprenant pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Jane suggéra à Charles d'aller lui chercher l'une de ces fameuses granules puis aida le commandant à faire glisser la civière sur laquelle reposait Élisabeth dans une section isolée et de la recouvrir entièrement d'un drap comme s'il eut s'agit d'un cadavre.

Revenant avec la précieuse granule que la princesse avala d'un trait, Charles resta résolument à ses côtés, la surveillant sans cesse, craignant qu'elle ne souffre inutilement lors de sa transformation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être éloigné pour lire le nouveau message que ses hommes venaient de lui transmettre, William fit comprendre aux deux autres qu'il leur fallait se cacher puisque les Rutiliens s'approchaient de l'unité médicale. William et Charles s'installèrent de chaque côté de la porte coulissante et envoyèrent Jane tenir compagnie à Élisabeth dans la cellule isolée.

Contre toute attente, parce qu'elle s'éveillait doucement, Élisabeth laissa échapper un bruyant gémissement attirant définitivement l'attention des Rutiliens qui arrivaient justement devant la porte de l'unité médicale.

Aussitôt entrés, les envahisseurs se mesurèrent brièvement avec les deux hommes qui se rendirent sans résister, espérant que les Rutiliens en concluraient que le gémissement avait été émis par l'un d'eux. Maintenus en joue par plusieurs rutiliens, les deux hommes eurent beaucoup de peine à ne pas réagir lorsque deux autres rutiliens revinrent avec un jeune homme blond tout à fait craquant dont l'allure rappelait vaguement celle de Jane.

Le forçant à s'installer à côté des deux autres, les rutiliens ouvrirent les portes des cellules indépendantes les unes après les autres, s'approchant lentement mais sûrement de la section où était cachée la civière d'Élisabeth. Pendant que William surveillait les Rutiliens avec attention, Charles ne quittait pas Jane des yeux, impressionné bien sur, mais surtout inquiet de la voir se retransformer avant le départ de leurs ennemis. Recommençant à respirer normalement en constatant que les Rutiliens étaient prêts à quitter l'unité en les y enfermant, William se figea en entendant Élisabeth éternuer alors qu'elle était censée être morte.

Se retournant d'un bloc, les rutiliens les remirent en joue, puis se dirigèrent vers la section où se trouvait la civière pour la seconde fois, obligeant les trois autres à s'en éloigner davantage. Dès que le premier d'entre eux eut relevé le drap et eut reconnu l'astérienne, il aboya ses ordres dans une langue étrangère, jusqu'à ce que deux autres rutiliens vinssent la ramasser et s'éloignassent avec elle. Charles, Jane et William assistèrent impuissants à son enlèvement.

Arrivant au milieu de la pièce avec leur fardeau, les deux porteurs entrèrent au centre du faisceau lumineux de téléportation qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce et s'immobilisèrent. La lumière s'intensifia provoquant la disparition immédiate des trois occupants sous les yeux éberlués de William qui apprit ainsi comment les étrangers pénétraient aussi aisément à bord des vaisseaux de l'association qu'ils soient armés d'un bouclier de protection ou non.

Le phénomène se répéta tant et aussi longtemps que les rutiliens ne furent pas tous entrés dans le cercle. Les derniers à pénétrer dans l'espace lumineux furent le Chef et sa garde rapprochée composée de deux costauds Rutiliens. Juste au moment où le faisceau allait s'éteindre et où Jane luttait contre les effets secondaires associés à sa reconversion en femme, William surprit son second en sautant dans le cercle à son tour.

Le voyant disparaître en même temps que le chef et les deux autres, Charles devina que les Rutiliens réaliseraient rapidement qu'ils ramenaient un passager clandestin et frissonna en songeant au sort qu'ils lui réserveraient alors.

**William réussira-t-il à sauver Élisabeth? Celle-ci sera-t-elle reconnaissante? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Un sauvetage réussi

**Deuxième partie**

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, William réalisa aussitôt qu'il était attaché. Sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'inquiéter, puisqu'il se souvenait clairement que l'un des deux gardes l'avait assommé à son arrivée. Ses yeux s'habituèrent tranquillement à la noirceur, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il soit certain d'être seul dans la pièce. Scannant les alentours, il repéra l'entrée, devina qu'elle était verrouillée puis continua son examen minutieux de la pièce plutôt minuscule où les Rutiliens l'avaient balancé comme on se débarrasserait d'un insecte nuisible.

Fermant les yeux à nouveau, il se demanda ce qu'avaient pensé Charles et la princesse en le voyant se précipiter au centre du rayon. Après tout, son second le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir aussi impulsivement. Absolument pas d'ailleurs. C'était même contraire à sa nature profonde et surtout, contraire au protocole qu'il se devait de suivre à la lettre se conformant ainsi à l'entraînement rigoureux qu'il avait suivi pendant trois longues années et qui lui avait permis d'obtenir son premier poste de commandant pour l'association. Mais bon, puisqu'il était là et ne pouvait plus rien y changer, autant mettre à profits ses connaissances et ses habiletés pour sortir de la pièce où il avait été enfermé et dans la mesure du possible, retrouver Élisabeth et la ramener avec lui. Après tout, s'il avait sauté dans le rayon c'est pour cela. Pour elle uniquement. Pour la ramener saine et sauve à bord du Grondeur. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour se demander ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais en la voyant disparaître, quelque chose avait cédé en lui. Un sentiment que la peur ne l'avait pas fait taire. Seul son désir de la protéger avait été entendu.

_«Elle n'est même pas de ma race… » _se sermonna-t-il.

_-Tu vas parler, c'est moi qui te le dis… _entendit-il tout à coup raisonner contre les murs de sa prison.

Tournant la tête dans la direction d'où semblait provenir la voix, le commandant distingua nettement le contour d'une grille d'aération qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Après avoir réussi à se rapprocher le plus près possible de celle-ci, il s'étira le cou – grimaça à cause de la douleur dans sa tête – puis posa son oreille tout près de son ouverture pour capter le maximum de mots.

À son grand étonnement, la discussion qu'il surprit de l'autre côté se passait dans sa propre langue. Il crut même reconnaître la voix d'un membre de l'association qu'il connaissait très bien.

_-Cette astérienne n'a rien à voir avec la princesse. Et je ne crois pas non plus que la princesse tentera quoi que ce soit pour la récupérer. _

_-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions alors? Ces maudits terriens nous causent beaucoup d'ennuis depuis de début._

William fut presque certain que la seconde voix appartenait à celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de George Wickham, mais qui se nommait en réalité Ralf Jutor et appartenait à la race des Astériens, du moins s'il s'avérait que la princesse eut dit la vérité.

_-Faisons-leur tout de même parvenir une demande d'échange… Nous serons fixés assez rapidement sur l'importance qu'ils accordent à notre prisonnière, _proposa celui que William tentait toujours d'identifier.

_-Et s'ils ne veulent pas procéder à l'échange? _Insista Ralf (alias George Wickham).

_-Nous l'éliminerons… elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Et nous retournerons sur le Grondeur chercher la princesse… _

_-Très bien. Veuillez vous en occuper dès maintenant… Donnez-leur 24 heures, pas une minute de plus, _précisa finalement Ralf.

_-Je m'en occupe immédiatement, mais de votre côté, tentez donc de faire parler sa compatriote. Elle sait nécessairement beaucoup de choses sur les rebelles._

Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être concentré puis acharné sur ses liens, William réussit à se détacher. Il se frotta vigoureusement les poignets avant de recouvrir ses blessures d'une partie de son uniforme qu'il avait déchira pour l'occasion. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était verrouillée, il revint vers la grille d'aération et entreprit de trouver un moyen de la faire céder. Ses efforts furent couronnés de succès au bout de quelques minutes, lui permettant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Se servant de ses avant-bras pour avancer, il parcouru une bonne distance, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il croyait entendre de voix ou des pas distincts en dessous de lui. Après une longue et intensive recherche, des gémissements de douleur lui firent espérer qu'il se dirigeait dans la bonne direction. Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit la grille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la salle d'où il avait entendu quelqu'un gémir, un cri strident le fit sursauter. Jetant un œil à travers les étroits barreaux de la grille, il comprit qu'il était au bon endroit et eut beaucoup de mal à supporter le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Deux rutiliens costauds essayaient de redresser Élisabeth afin de la suspendre dans les airs, les bras attachés en hauteur. Elle avait la tête penchée vers l'avant et respirait faiblement. L'un des deux gardiens lui releva la tête, la soutenant uniquement par les cheveux : _Tu vas me dire où est la princesse, _glapit-il.

_- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez… _chuchota Élisabeth sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

Celui qui lui faisait face lui administra une puissante gifle puis la contourna pour saisir son chemisier et le déchirer de haut en bas d'un mouvement sec, _laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire,_ la menaça-t-il en tendant la main vers son compagnon et en attendant qu'il lui remette le fouet.

Levant ensuite l'arme dans les airs, il l'abaissa violemment en direction de son dos.

William serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier en même temps que la jeune femme. Les yeux clos et les lèvres serrées, il chercha vainement une solution. Au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir prit conscience que le silence s'était installé dans la pièce, il ouvrit les yeux et constata que la prisonnière était détachée et que c'était elle qui menaçait ses deux geôliers avec le fouet. Les yeux vengeurs de la jeune femme étaient rivés sur les deux rutiliens. Lorsque le premier vint pour se jeter sur elle, il reçut le fouet en plein visage et s'écroula par terre en hurlant de douleur. Le second rutilien fonça sur elle à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut son pied qu'elle utilisa pour le projeter par terre assommé. Le premier de ses assaillants se releva doucement, sortit son avertisseur et pressa sur un bouton avec l'intention évidente de prévenir les siens. Élisabeth le lui fit perdre d'un autre bon coup de pied. Avant qu'il ne se relève pour aller ramasser son appareil, l'astérienne l'acheva en l'assommant avec un petit banc qui traînait dans un coin.

Devinant que d'autres rutiliens n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, la jeune femme jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle. C'est alors que William décida d'intervenir en l'interpelant : _Élisabeth… en haut… à droite, _la guida-t-il patiemment.

De plus en plus paniquée, la jeune femme allait abandonner lorsque William eut la bonne idée de passer son doigt à travers la grille _: Ici, montez vite. Je les entends qui arrivent, _la pressa-t-il.

Forçant la grille chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, William assista ensuite la jeune femme tandis qu'elle grimpait pour venir le rejoindre. Pendant qu'elle finissait de s'installer tout contre lui, William en profita pour replacer la grille. Une minute plus tard, tout en s'observant avec inquiétude d'un côté et soulagement de l'autre, ils entendirent des rutiliens entrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, aller et venir en fouillant partout, puis repartir au bout d'un certain temps avec les deux blessés.

Une fois que les rutiliens que se furent suffisamment éloignés, Élisabeth osa enfin respirer et interroger son compagnon : _Que faites-vous ici?_

_-Je les ai suivis… dans le corridor de téléportation._

_-Vous êtes fou. _S'insurgea-t-elle en haussant le ton.

_-Chut! _La gronda-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton moqueur_, je viens de vous sauver la vie et vous m'insultez?_

_-Vous êtes venu seul j'espère? _L'interrogea-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Votre sœur n'est pas venue avec moi, si c'est à elle que vous pensez…_

_-Oh, elle vous l'a dit…_

_-Elle n'avait pas le choix… mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de ça n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non en effet. Alors, quel est votre plan?_

_-C'est que… je n'ai pas de plan… _

_-Pfff, _le méprisa-t-elle_, ça vous arrive souvent?_

_-Quoi._

_-De ne pas réfléchir. Pour un commandant, ce n'est pas une qualité._

_-Et vous, vous êtes une princesse impolie… Si nous n'étions pas coincés ici… je vous donnerais la fessée, _la prévint-il en utilisant son corps pour exercer une légère pression sur elle.

_-Aie, ne bougez pas ainsi. Vous me faites mal._

_-Désolé… _s'excusa-t-il en se replaçant_. Enfin non, pas vraiment… _rajouta-t-il avant de tourner la tête en direction de la partie du tunnel qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée_ : Venez… suivez moi… Essayons de trouver la voie qui mène aux hangars à vaisseaux. Nous pourrions peut-être essayer de leur en voler un._

_-Passez devant, je vous suis…_

Tout en avançant prudemment le long des tuyaux d'aération, William s'arrêta à chaque fois que l'astérienne lâchait un petit cri de douleur.

_-Tenez bon… je crois qu'on y arrive… _l'encouragea-t-il à quelques reprises.

Au moment où William fut à peu près certain d'être dans la bonne direction, il s'arrêta, jeta un œil prudent dans la pièce au-dessus de laquelle ils étaient arrivés, puis commença à s'acharner sur la grille. Lorsque celle-ci céda, il la rattrapa (évitant de justesse qu'elle ne tombe avec fracas sur le sol), la fit passer au travers du trou et la posa précautionneusement un peu plus loin devant lui. Descendant le premier, il s'assura que la voie soit libre avant de faire signe à la jeune femme de venir le rejoindre. Après avoir jeté un bref regard sur son dos, William retira sa veste et l'obligea à la mettre. Certain qu'elle allait refuser, il prévint l'incident en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui rappeler de garder le silence.

Pendant qu'elle passait sa veste en grimaçant à tout moment, William en profita pour s'approcher de la porte, l'entrouvrit puis la referma aussitôt après avoir comprit qu'ils allaient devoir traverser l'aire de repos des officiers rutiliens. Il revint alors vers sa compagne une moue déformant sa bouche : _Euh, nous allons devoir traverser l'aire de repos des travailleurs. C'est là que les officiers viennent prendre un verre et se détendre après le travail. Je crois que vous allée être choquée par ce que vous allez voir… Il y a des danseuses, des prostituées… _

_-Mais de quoi me parlez-vous?_

_-Des femmes qui se font payer pour satisfaire les hommes?_

_-En faisant quoi?_

_-Écoutez Élisabeth, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous_… reprit le commandant réussissant tant bien que mal à contenir son impatience_, bon, écoutez… Non, je m'y prends mal, _reconnut-il avant de prendre un temps d'arrêt pour mieux réfléchir, _répondez plutôt à cette question : de quelle manière les astériens se reproduisent-ils?_

_-Hein, et bien, puisque cela vous intéresse… les nouveaux citoyens sont développés dans des éprouvettes. Une sélection rigoureuse est faite à partir de cellules artificiellement fabriquées…_

_-Fichtre…_

_-Hein, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de déplorable là dedans? _murmura-t-elle avec humeur avant de s'arrêter, rougir puis le narguer :_ ne me dites pas que vous en êtes encore à la méthode du contact direct?_

_-Bien sûr, c'est la seule qui mène au plaisir… _la provoqua-t-il.

_-Voilà qui explique tout. Je ne m'étonne plus que vous ayez si peu évolué en deux siècles… _l'insulta-t-elle.

_-Bon écoutez… _soupira-t-il avec humeur_, nous n'avons que peu de temps devant nous… puisque vous vous souvenez maintenant de ce que veut dire faire l'amour… je vous suggère de me suivre… _conclut-il en lui saisissant la main et en l'entraînant avec lui.

_-Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que nous… _paniqua-t-elle en lui opposant une forte résistance.

_-Non, nous ne devrions pas avoir à aller jusque là… quoique… vous le mériteriez…_

_-Décidément… en ce qui me concerne, vous passez rapidement d'un extrême à l'autre commandant Darcy…_comme il haussait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, l'astérienne ajouta mi-figue, mi-raisin_, il n'y a pas si longtemps ne vous êtes-vous pas déclaré prêt à me donner la fessée… et il y a tout juste un instant, n'avez-vous pas mentionné que vous voudriez me faire l'amour? _

-_Continuez à me parler ainsi et je risque fort de vous prouver que je peux faire les deux en même temps…_ la nargua-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'esquisse un mouvement de recul, William lui retira la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée d'un mouvement brusque (lui arrachant un gémissement) et lui tendit une salopette de travail identique à celle qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir sur presque tous les rutiliens qui se trouvaient dans la salle de repos.

_-Voilà, en nous arrangeant un peu, ça devrait aller, _déclara-t-il après en avoir passé une lui aussi._ Maintenant, vous allez me suivre. Nous allons devoir traverser le bar ensemble et faire comme si nous étions là pour la même raison qu'eux… Nous détendre, _précisa-t-il._ Ensuite, l'air de rien, nous nous dirigerons vers la sortie, puis en direction du hangar. Une fois à proximité de celui-ci, nous aviserons ce que qu'il convient de faire, d'accord?_

_-Mais oui, j'ai compris, allons-y, _approuva-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte la première.

_-Non, attendez, _reprit-il en la saisissant par le bras, la ramenant vers lui puis la gardant captive à deux pouces de son visage, _ce que je veux dire Princesse… c'est qu'il se peut… que j'aie à vous… comment dire… à vous traiter comme les hommes de mon espèce traitent les femmes… Et, jamais, au grand jamais, vous ne pourrez réagir comme la princesse **froide** et **insensible** que vous êtes… _

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas_, se dégagea-t-elle brusquement, _je sais feindre…_

_-Bien, on y va… Essayez d'avoir l'air naturelle… observez bien les femmes qui sont déjà à l'intérieur puisque vous devrez copier leur attitude._

Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle, Élisabeth se figea. Tout près d'elle, un homme était assis devant une rutilienne et lui léchait le bout d'un sein tandis qu'il lui pétrissait le second. Comprenant que la jeune astérienne était en état de choc, William la tira doucement par le bras. Approchant son visage tout près du sien, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant légèrement, puis abaissa sa tête sur son épaule de manière à lui glisser à l'oreille : _Ne fixez pas les autres comme ça. Regardez-moi… souriez et regardez-moi… Ne soyez pas effrayée… Je m'occupe de tout. Et n'oubliez pas, ne soyez pas étonnée par mon comportement._

Prenant la main d'Élisabeth dans la sienne, William reprit sa marche en titubant afin de paraître aussi ivre que les autres.

_-Dis donc mon vieux? Où tu l'as dénichée cette beauté-là?_ L'interrogea un rutilien qui tenta se s'imposer entre les deux fugitifs.

_-Eh, attention l'ami, elle est à moi… _le prévint William d'une voix faussement avinée.

Le rutilien posa alors ses deux mains bien à plat sur les seins d'Élisabeth et s'écria : _Hum, je serais plutôt pour le partage… pas toi?_

_-Non, je préfère chacun son tour. Moi d'abord… ensuite, je te la passerai… _lui promit William en entraînant Élisabeth à sa suite.

_-Tu tiendras parole?_

_-Oui, prend un verre à ma santé en attendant._

Revenant à la charge, le rutilien s'approcha une dernière fois d'Élisabeth et lui souffla à trois centimètres du visage : _À tout à l'heure beauté…_

Une fois repartie sur les traces de William. Élisabeth se pressa davantage dans son dos afin de ne pas rester en retrait derrière lui. Soudain, dans la foule rassemblée, William vit apparaître trois gardes. Il se retourna prestement vers la jeune femme, l'enlaça puis prit possession de ses lèvres. Devinant qu'elle allait le repousser, William se recula brièvement et susurra tout contre ses lèvres : _Laissez moi faire Élisabeth. Nous sommes surveillés._

La réponse de la jeune astérienne ne se fit pas attendre heureusement. Posant ses lèvres contre celles de William, elle vint pour parler, mais fut réduite au silence par l'éclair qui la traversa au moment où la langue du commandant pénétra entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Encouragé par le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, William laissa sa langue s'emmêler à la sienne puis partir explorer l'antre humide et plein de promesse où elle s'était introduite. Il frissonna à son tour lorsqu'il sentit que la langue de sa partenaire passait à l'action, réclamant le même privilège que lui. Malgré lui, ses mains se mirent à descendre à la recherche d'un relief à caresser et se bloquèrent sous ses seins. Les gardes étaient maintenant directement derrière eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupait.

_-Elle est nécessairement passée par ici… _affirma le premier.

_-Demandons aux clients s'ils ont remarqué quelque chose_, suggéra le second.

Surprenant William en lui tapant sur l'épaule, le troisième s'enquit: _Eh, désolé de t'interrompre, mais aurais-tu vu une femme seule passer par ici?_

_-La seule qui m'importe est la mienne… _rétorqua prudemment William.

Conscient qu'il devait se montrer encore plus convaincant, William pressa les seins d'Élisabeth dans ses deux paumes et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

_-Ouais… je vois ça… _ricana le rutilien en s'éloignant pour aller poursuivre ses recherches un peu plus loin.

Passant du cou aux lèvres appétissantes de la jeune femme, William lui demanda : _Ils sont partis?_

Comme la jeune femme hochait positivement la tête, William redressa lentement la sienne puis revint poser ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche d'Élisabeth: _Il en reste un… _poursuivit-il entre deux baisers._ Il s'éloigne… Voilà, il est parti…._ Lâcha-t-il en même temps que ses lèvres. La dévisageant ensuite les pupilles toujours assombries par le désir, il jeta un œil intéressé vers ses lèvres gonflés avant de s'adresser à elle d'un ton moqueur : _Vous êtes sure que vous n'aviez jamais fait ça avant?_

_-Je vous ai dit que nous ne faisions plus ça, pas que je ne connaissais pas ça. J'ai vu des documentaires…. des films… _balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

_-Vous avez aimé?_

_-Non, _protesta-t-elle_. Et vous?_

_-Personnellement je trouve dommage qu'ils soient partis si vite, _admit le commandant se surprenant lui-même.

_-Nous avons mieux à faire… vous ne trouvez pas… il est temps de trouver une façon de sortir d'ici._

Se remettant en mouvement, la jeune femme atteignit rapidement la porte du fond et attendit que William arrive à ses côtés avant de tenter de l'ouvrir. De l'autre côté de la porte, ils découvrirent un long corridor au bout duquel, des ouvriers allaient et venaient en transportant des caisses. Puisque ceux-ci portaient une salopette semblable à la leur, les deux fugitifs s'avancèrent prudemment, puis ramassèrent l'une des nombreuses caisses qui étaient posées sur le côté.

La chance fut avec eux puisque l'endroit où les rutiliens transportaient la marchandise était justement dans le hangar à vaisseaux. Après avoir déposé sa caisse le premier, William aida Élisabeth à installer la sienne puis l'entraîna un peu plus loin vers l'avant. Se cachant rapidement derrière un vieux vaisseau de guerre probablement hors d'usage, les deux faux ouvriers, s'intéressèrent à ce qui les entourait.

_-Hum, je crois pouvoir arriver à les distraire… _évalua rapidement Élisabeth,_ et vous, croyez-vous être capable de piloter l'un de ces appareils?_

_-Vous parlez à un pilote de première classe princesse, _rétorqua-t-il non sans fierté.

_-Ne m'appelez pas princesse… _le gronda-t-elle.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Dans votre bouche… ça sonne comme une insulte._

Sans attendre la riposte du commandant, Élisabeth se redressa lentement et entreprit de faire sauter un tuyau de gaz qu'elle avait aperçu à l'autre bout de la salle. Tous les employés présents se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la source du bruit. Profitant de cette diversion providentielle, William entraîna Élisabeth vers le vaisseau qui était le plus près d'eux, surveilla les alentours pendant qu'elle montait à l'intérieur, puis grimpa à bord à son tour. Une minute plus tard, il réussissait à faire démarrer le moteur.

Une fois que William eut mit le vaisseau en mouvement, il repéra la sortie et les guida efficacement à l'extérieur. Deux autres vaisseaux furent envoyés à leur poursuite, mais puisqu'ils avaient une bonne longueur d'avance, William les sema aisément.

_-Une chance que le tuyau a sauté. Vous n'avez pas eu à créer de diversion._

_-William, la canalisation… c'était ça ma diversion…_ lui apprit Élisabeth, étonnée qu'il n'eut pas encore compris.

_-Hein?_

_-Je maîtrise la télékinésie depuis l'âge de dix ans. Comment croyez-vous que je sois arrivée à me détacher et me débarrasser des deux rutiliens?_

_-Wow, je suis impressionné…_

Après quelques minutes de vol, pendant lesquelles Élisabeth admira le savoir faire de William qui manœuvrait tout de même un appareil qui était totalement différent des vaisseaux qu'il avait l'habitude de piloter, l'astérienne s'inquiéta :_Ne devrions-nous pas faire prévenir votre second? _

_-C'est déjà fait… j'ai envoyé un message codé à Charles au moment où nous avons quitté le corridor aérien des rutiliens. Autrement, croyez-moi, nous serions déjà prisonniers des vaisseaux de l'association._

Ramenant son attention sur les voyants lumineux qui s'étalaient devant lui, William invita Élisabeth à prendre place sur le siège du copilote, la prévenant qu'il allait avoir besoin de son aide pour réaliser son approche et pour atterrir.

Gardant le silence pour ne pas déconcentrer le commandant, Élisabeth se demandait encore comme elle allait s'y prendre pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

_-William? _

_-Oui… _répondit-il sans quitter le tableau de bord des yeux.

_-Je voudrais vous remercier d'être venu à mon secours. Je suis impressionnée par le risque que vous avez pris… _

_-De rien voyons. Tout bien réfléchi, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait._

Réalisant qu'il fronçait les sourcils en étudiant un cadran qui clignotait à sa droite, Élisabeth se tut à nouveau.

_-William, puis-je vous faire part d'une inquiétude… _reprit-elle une minute plus tard en constatant qu'il avait reprit le contrôle de la situation.

_-Je vous écoute…_

_-Je crois que les rutiliens ont caché des émetteurs sur ma sœur et moi… Si c'est le cas, ils vont comprendre assez rapidement que nous sommes retournées à bord de votre vaisseau. Je refuse de vous faire courir autant de risques._

_-Nous allons vous faire passer un scan dès notre retour. Si vous en avez un sur vous, on le trouvera, je vous le promets._

_-Vous n'avez donc plus l'intention de nous ramener à Sargon?_

_-Je ne suis peut être fou Élisabeth, mais pas idiot._

_-Merci. _Ajouta Élisabeth d'une voix larmoyante.

_-Préparez-vous, nous allons atterrir et ça va brasser. _La prévint le commandant quelques minutes plus tard.

Après avoir assisté aux retrouvailles des deux sœurs, William tint sa promesse et les envoya dans l'unité de soin où le docteur Jones leur fit passer un scan l'une après l'autre. À tour de rôle, il leur fit ensuite subir une légère opération pour leur retirer l'émetteur miniature qu'elles portaient à leur insu et se conforma aux ordres de Charles Bingley en envoyant un infirmier lui apporter les petits espions. Le capitaine s'empressa de les envoyer dans un vaisseau fantôme – piloté à distance et surveilla son parcourt jusqu'à ce qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné du Grondeur pour qu'il le fasse sauter.

À peine une minute après l'explosion, le commandant Darcy reçut un appel du général Duke.

_-Alors William, vous êtes arrivés à vous débarrasser d'elles? _S'informa son supérieur avec un sourire dans la voix.

_-Oui… elles ont tenté de tuer trois de mes meilleurs hommes. Nous les avons bombardées dès qu'elles ont quitté le vaisseau._

_-Bravo… Vous êtes vraiment la fierté de l'association William._

_-Je n'ai fais que mon devoir mon Général. Je vous envoie mon rapport à l'instant même._

Aussitôt que le général mit fin à la communication, Charles Bingley et les deux astériennes sortirent de l'ombre et s'approchèrent du commandant.

_-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien… pour un terrien. _L'agaça Jane affectueusement après avoir posé ses lèvres sur sa joue. _Et vous aussi Charles_, ajouta-t-elle en répétant le même geste, mais en rougissant cette fois.

_-Merci à vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas si mal effectivement, _approuva Élisabeth.

_-Que vais-je faire de vous deux maintenant? _Se demanda William une fois debout devant la fenêtre et en se passant nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure bouclée.

_-Vous ne songez tout de même pas à nous ramener sur Sargon? _S'inquiéta Jane en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

_-Bien sur que non. Nous n'en n'avions plus l'intention depuis longtemps… _commença Charles.

_-Charles et moi avions décidé de ne pas vous en parler, car nous voulions voir ce que les gens de l'association allaient faire._

_-Vous nous auriez épargné bien des soucis si vous nous l'aviez dit… _Le réprimanda Élisabeth.

_-Seulement, si vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est sans doute aussi à cause de cette omission… _conclut Charles.

_-Vrai. Et bien, merci encore à vous deux. Élisabeth et moi, nous vous devons beaucoup… _

_-Qu'attendez-vous de nous maintenant? _L'interrogea Élisabeth en venant jeter un œil sur l'immensité noire que montrait la fenêtre.

_-Nous devrions être capable de vous trouver une occupation assez facilement, comte tenu de vos capacités et de vos talents, _suggéra William en jetant un œil en direction de son compagnon.

_-Je crois que vous devriez commencer par vous reposer et aller soigner vos blessures… Euh, mais j'y pense, y a-t'il des gens que vous voudriez contacter ou à qui vous aimeriez donnes des nouvelles? _Leur demanda Charles.

_-Nous sommes les dernières astériennes, _répondit aussitôt Jane avec tristesse.

_-Tu oublies Ralf Jutor,_ grommela sa sœur avec hargne.

_-Je ne le considère plus comme l'un des nôtres après ce qu'il nous a fait… _s'enflamma Jane à son tour.

_-Très bien… alors voilà ce que je vous propose mesdames. Reposez-vous quelques heures, après quoi je vous ferai visiter le vaisseau en entier, _proposa Charles tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

-_Nous pourrions donner une petite fête pour vous présenter à tout le monde, _enchaîna William joyeusement.

_-Non, ça ne va pas du tout… _protesta Élisabeth_, comment allez-vous expliquer notre présence à bord? _

_-C'est vrai ça, prétendez-vous avoir confiance en tous vos hommes? _Renchérit Jane.

_-Personne ne doit savoir que deux astériennes sont encore à bord… _insista Élisabeth.

_-Je sais! _S'exclama Charles_, elles sont arrivées en même temps Georgianna, non? Alors, nous n'avons qu'à les présenter comme de nouvelles recrues que nous aurions ramenées avec ta sœur… _suggéra-t-il.

_-Très bonne idée… sans compter que personne à part nous deux ne sait que vous possédez un don. Alors que vous le vouliez où non, vous êtes, désormais, des terriennes à part entière, _conclut William d'un ton ferme, mais tout de même un peu moqueur.

S'étant entendu sur la façon la plus naturelle d'intégrer les deux jeunes femmes dans la vie à bord du vaisseau, les trois autres prirent finalement congé du commandant.

_-Élisabeth… pouvez-vous attendre un petit instant? J'ai besoin de vous parler. _L'arrêta le commandant avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

_-Oui… bien sur._

Une fois sa sœur et Charles hors de la pièce, elle revint s'installer devant la fenêtre que le commandant n'avait toujours quittée.

_-Alors, c'est à quel sujet?_

_-Je voulais revenir avec vous sur ce qui s'est passé sur l'autre vaisseau… sur ce que j'ai eu à faire… lorsque nous avons traversé la salle de repos des employés… Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement d'alors… _déglutit-il prenant la jeune femme totalement au dépourvu.

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous excuseriez. Vous avez adapté votre comportement aux circonstances…_

_-Non, pas vraiment… ce n'est pas tout à fait juste…_

_-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire?_

_-J'ai profité de la situation… _admit-il en posant un instant les yeux sur les lèvres d'Élisabeth.

_-Bien, je vous remercie de votre franchise. Cela étant dit William, puis-je vous faire un aveu?_

-_Je vous écoute…_

_-J'ai trouvé ça très agréable…_

_-Vous n'avez pas été choquée?_

_-Pas le moins du monde. Pas par vous, du moins._

_-Voilà qui est bien. Cela étant dit, ai-je besoin d'ajouter… que ça ne se reproduira plus?_

_-Pas vraiment, non._

_-En tant qu'officier supérieur, je me dois de donner l'exemple… _ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_-C'est normal…_

_-D'ailleurs parlant de hiérarchie… je me permets de vous rappeler que vous devez désormais vous adresser à moi en utilisant mon titre…_

_-Commandant Darcy… _testa la jeune femme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Bien… c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant…_

_-Merci Wil… Commandant, _se reprit-elle aussitôt en se mordant les lèvres… _Merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous deux… Si mon père était encore en vie… il vous aurait tenu en haute estime Commandant. Soyez en sur… _

_-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir princesse._

_-Élisabeth, _échappa-t-elle un peu trop vivement,_ appelez-moi Élisabeth, s'il vous plait._

_-Oui, oui! Bien sur Élisabeth, je n'oublierai plus._

_-Bien._

_-Bien._

_-Je vous laisse…_

S'inclinant légèrement devant elle, William la regarda sortir pensivement, se demandant soudainement pourquoi il avait la certitude d'aller au-devant de graves ennuis en les gardant à bord.

«_Si seulement je n'étais pas attiré par elle» _déplora-t-il à voix haute en scrutant la troublante noirceur qui régnait à perte de vue à travers l'unique fenêtre de son bureau.

**… À suivre …**

**Des commentaires, des suggestions?  
><strong>


	3. Le mariage ou la mort?

**Troisième partie**

En quittant le bureau privé du commandant, Élisabeth aurait été bien embêtée de résumer leur entretien. Elle comprenait maintenant que l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter ne ressemblait à aucun autre, à aucun astérien il va sans dire. Il était arrogant certes, orgueilleux même, mais faisait également preuve d'un grand courage, non pas en raison de sa présence sur le vaisseau des rutiliens, mais plus directement en admettant qu'il avait profité de la situation en prolongeant et approfondissant volontairement les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

Portant la main à sa bouche en repensant aux sensations exquises qui l'avaient submergée alors, l'astérienne pressa le pas, se demandant tout de même quelle importance les terriens accordaient aux baisers en général, n'ayant, de son côté, aucune référence sur le sujet. Il lui était donc impossible de savoir si son émoi personnel avait été partagé ou si elle avait été la seule à avoir éprouvé une telle plénitude. Car en ce qui la concernait, elle avait été touchée, émue et ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle avait la capacité d'éprouver autant de sensations différentes alors qu'elle était dans les bras d'un homme.

«_Cela tient-il du danger ou est-ce propre à son espèce? Jane! Il faut que j'en discute avec Jane…_» décida-t-elle tout en accélérant le pas afin de franchir plus rapidement possible la distance qui la séparait de la cabine de sa sœur.

Le capitaine Bingley était encore avec elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son espace privé en passant par la porte intérieure. Tous deux étaient assis côte à côté devant l'écran tactile qui permettait, entre autre chose, de se brancher avec l'ordinateur central du Grondeur.

_-Oh, Élisabeth, viens voir, le capitaine Bingley a trouvé la liste des postes disponibles sur le vaisseau. Je pense qu'on a trouvé la situation idéale pour toi… Tiens… _dit-elle tout en faisant glisser son doigt sur le titre du poste dont elle voulait faire apparaître la description de tâches.

_«**Ingénieur et chef d'équipe** : gestion de l'équipe de travail responsable de l'entretien des appareils et circuits électroniques…» _décoda-t-elle à voix haute avant de lever la tête vers Élisabeth et la regarder acquiescer silencieusement : _C'est vrai que ça pourrait me convenir… s'agit-il d'une grosse équipe capitaine Bingley?_

_-Oui… vous aurez à diriger une dizaine de personnes. Trois hommes, deux femmes et 5 représentants de races différentes…_

_-Je crois que ça pourrait me convenir. Dans la mesure où on acceptera de me confier ce travail évidemment. Et pour toi Jane? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?_

La voyant échanger un bref regard avec le capitaine, Élisabeth comprit que sa sœur avait effectivement découvert une situation qui lui convenait, mais que pour une raison qui lu était encore inconnue, elle hésitait à lui en parler.

_-Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien dans cette longue liste qui pourrait te convenir… c'est impossible, _l'encouragea-t-elle.

_-Et bien, voilà, _se décida-t-elle enfin_, le capitaine Bingley m'a proposé de postuler pour devenir conseillère. Il paraît que ce poste est demeuré vacant depuis l'assignation de William Darcy en tant que commandant._

_-Conseillère personnelle des dirigeants… _précisa Charles fièrement.

_-Mais c'est une excellente idée Jane. Et c'est même tout à fait dans tes cordes._

_-Ça ne te gêne pas qu'on ne fasse pas partie de la même équipe? _S'inquiéta Jane.

_-Jane, aurais-tu oublié tous ces longs mois où nous avons été séparées alors que j'avais joint les révolutionnaires?_

_-Oui, mais justement… après avoir été séparée aussi longtemps, je suis certaine que tu aurais préféré qu'on se voie plus souvent? _

_-Et bien on fera comme tout le monde et on se verra après le travail…_

_-Vous êtes bien décidée?_

_-Je ne changerai pas d'idée si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. _Clama Élisabeth avant de se diriger vers sa sœur pour lui faire la bise.

_-Très bien, alors je m'en vais de ce pas faire mon rapport à William, _annonça Charles d'un ton joyeux avant de prendre congé de deux astériennes.

Constatant dans quel état d'énervement se trouvait encore Jane après le départ de Charles et devinant que celle-ci ne serait pas réceptive, Élisabeth se déclara très fatiguée et regagna sa chambre convaincue qu'il lui serait facile de trouver un autre moment pour discuter avec elle de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le commandant – ou plutôt croyait ressentir, là était toute la question finalement.

Au terme de leur première semaine d'intégration en tant que membre de l'équipage, les deux jeunes femmes étaient déjà à l'aise partout et faisaient partie intégrante de leurs équipes de travail respectives. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines, ni même qu'elles avaient un talent particulier. Chacune appréciait son travail et s'y investissait avec ardeur. Le soir, lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules après avoir mangé en compagnie de Georgianna et certains collègues de travail, les astériennes consultaient des ouvrages de références où encore regardaient des documentaires relatant non seulement la vie sur terre, mais également les us et coutumes des humains qu'elles continuaient à apprivoiser tranquillement.

_-Alors Jane, que penses-tu de Charles et de William, maintenant que tu les côtoies tous les jours? _S'intéressa Élisabeth au milieu de la troisième semaine.

-_Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment très compétents tous les deux. Charles est la gentillesse même et William possède un jugement imparable. Oh, Lizzie, il faudrait vraiment que tu les vois dans le feu de l'action… ils sont très différents. Surtout Charles, _admit-elle en rougissant de façon tout à fait charmante,_ lorsqu'il doit intervenir dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse, son expression devient plus lumineuse et sa voix monte d'un ton. Il a beau prétendre que ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais bien que je dis la vérité…. _Ricana-t-elle doucement.

_-Comment pourrait-il savoir que tu as l'oreille absolue si tu ne le lui dit pas. Il ne peut pas savoir non plus que pour capter les dilemmes tu utilises essentiellement cette habileté… _se moqua Élisabeth. _Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ton don nous a sauvé la vie… _évoqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Ça c'est vrai… _renchérit Jane en s'asseyant à côté d'elle tandis que le souvenir dessinait un masque triste sur son visage.

_-Et William? _Reprit sa sœur, en espérant que celle-ci ne percevrait pas la nervosité que contenait sa voix. Mais Jane étant ce qu'elle est, si elle le perçut et bien, elle fut trop respectueuse pour le mentionner et enchaîna plutôt en le décrivant tel qu'elle le connaissait maintenant qu'elle le voyait tous les jours :_ Et bien, le moins que je puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas réellement besoin d'une conseillère. Le plus souvent, lorsqu'il me consulte, sa décision est déjà prise. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va faire. Il prétend tout de même que mes conseils lui sont utiles, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas…_

_-Tu en as de la chance Jane… _soupira sa sœur._ Je t'envie de les voir tous les jours. _

_-Mais tu aimes bien ton équipe toi aussi, non?_

_-Oui, bien entendu… mais ce n'est pas comme être sur la passerelle, là où se prennent toutes les décisions importantes._

Sans entrer dans les détails, ni revenir sur les sentiments qu'elle avait cru éprouver pour le commandant, Élisabeth se plaignit du manque disponibilité de William et même de Charles qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement: _penses-y un peu Jane,_ _les seules fois où je peux les voir moi, c'est sur un écran tactile lorsqu'ils s'adressent à tout le monde pour donner l'horaire des activités à bord du Grondeur. _

_-Veux-tu que je leur en parle? Que j'organise une petite fête? _

_-Non, _protesta-t-elle avec véhémence_, ne fais rien de la sorte… Je m'ennuie un peu de notre vie d'avant, c'est tout. Et puis… d'un autre côté, si Charles ou bien William avaient réellement voulu entretenir un lien avec moi… ils auraient fait des efforts en ce sens. _

_-Ils sont très occupés Élisabeth… Tu ne sais pas à quel point._

_-Si tu le dis… _

_-Tu sais Jane, je commence à comprendre que je suis une fille d'action... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître de m'entendre dire cela…et bien, sache que j'aime le danger… _

_-J'imagine que c'est parce que ça ta permet de tester tes limites? _Suggéra Jane.

_-Et de me sentir en vie… _compléta Élisabeth.

_-Tu parles comme le commandant…._

_-Hein?_

_-C'est ce que William me dit tout le temps. Peut être devrais-tu envisager un changement de carrière… _

_-Oh non… pas maintenant. Attendons encore un peu… On en reparlera dans quelques semaines…_

Le premier matin de la quatrième semaine, fidèle au poste et pressée d'en finir avec la vérification du système de téléportation, Élisabeth fut soudainement témoin d'un phénomène dont elle ne savait que penser. En effet, lorsqu'elle pressa sur le bouton de commande qui sert à mettre fin à une téléportation, l'un des faisceaux cylindriques lumineux dans lequel les cellules sont téléportées (le temps qu'elles se rassemblent et se recomposent) resta allumé un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Après avoir réalisé trois essais différents, l'astérienne s'inquiéta du fait que le phénomène s'accentuait et laissait même entrevoir une forme floue et indistincte juste avant de s'éteindre. Puis, lorsqu'au terme d'une cinquième tentative, une voix s'ajouta au phénomène et que celle-ci lui était au moins aussi connue que celle de ses ennemis d'autrefois, Élisabeth prit peur et éteignit totalement l'appareil avant d'envoyer un message à son supérieur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, celui-ci arriva enfin et exigea qu'elle remette l'appareil en marche. Répétant exactement les mêmes opérations, la jeune femme comprit aussitôt que l'homme n'accorderait pas suffisamment d'importance au phénomène qui se produisait pourtant à nouveau devant ses yeux. Insatisfaite de sa réaction et désormais certaine qu'elle devait prévenir Jane de ce qui se produisait, Élisabeth attendit que son patron reparte, puis pria sa sœur de venir le retrouver. Lorsque cette dernière entendit la voix menaçante de l'entité qui cherchait à se recomposer, elle se mit à trembler et s'adressa à Élisabeth dans leur langue natale utilisant celle-ci pour la première fois depuis leur installation définitive à bord du Grondeur.

_-Tu es certaine? _Balbutia Élisabeth, la bouche sèche et les mains soudain très moites.

_-Oui! C'est bien lui. Il est ici ou se prépare à venir, _confirma Jane en examinant attentivement les alentours.

_-Mais… on l'avait pourtant vu disparaître la dernière fois… _paniqua Élisabeth en haussant le ton.

_-C'est un Malien Élisabeth. Tu sais ce dont ils sont capables voyons… _la gronda Jane avant de se taire pour regarder en direction de la porte sentant qu'une personne se tenait de l'autre côté.

_-Alors, que se passe-t-il? _Les interrogea Georgianna en pénétrant dans la salle. _William a apprit que le système de téléportation faisait défaut et m'a envoyé pour vous assister Élisabeth… _expliqua-t-elle pour justifier sa présence.

-_Il faut qu'on lui en parle… _mentionna Jane en astérien.

_-Très bien, va y toi, commence, _rétorqua Élisabeth en se renfrognant.

_ -Georgianna, regardez bien ces images… _l'invita Jane avant de faire défiler sous ses yeux, la dernière manifestation du phénomène telle que captée par la caméra de surveillance.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? _S'inquiétaGeorgianna en dévisageant les sœurs l'une après l'autre.

_-Et bien voilà, la forme que vous avez vue apparaître dans la lumière… nous sommes parvenues à l'identifier. Elle appartient à un dénommé Bruskus. Il s'agit d'un Malien extrêmement dangereux. Il possède un marché d'esclave clandestin. Et… il a acheté ma sœur à bon prix… _Lui résuma Jane se demandant encore comment réussir à combiner «_aller vite_» et «_être convaincante_».

_-Il s'agissait d'une transaction illégale conclue entre Bruskus et Ralf Jutor, _précisa Élisabeth, les bras croisés et la mine sombre.

_-Il avait grassement payé Ralf pour obtenir son article… _

_-Moi… mais il n'est jamais venu me réclamer. Nous le pensions mort._

_-D'après ce que je crois comprendre, à cause du phénomène dont vous avez été témoin, je crois qu'il est coincé entre deux dimensions… entre deux mondes, _conclut Jane en se pressant.

_-Il faut que mon frère voit ça… _convint Georgianna en pressant déjà sur sa montre-bracelet.

_-Je le crois aussi Georgianna. Pour arriver à nous débarrasser de ce Malien, je vais devoir le faire venir ici. J'en ai la capacité, mais cette opération ne se sera pas sans danger pour le vaisseau. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cet être est dangereux et très déterminé, si je ne fais rien, il trouvera le moyen d'entrer par lui-même… et je n'ose imaginer les conséquences._

_-Non Jane… je te répète que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… _s'emporta Élisabeth en recommençant à s'exprimer dans leur langue.

Tandis que les deux sœurs se remettaient à argumenter, Georgianna s'entretint brièvement avec Charles et lui arracha la promesse qu'il allait prévenir son frère de l'urgence de la situation. Dès que le jeune homme lui en eut fait la promesse, Georgianna rompit la communication et se concentra sur les deux sœurs, déduisant de leur posture physique et au ton qu'elles employaient pour s'adresser l'une à l'autre, qu'elles étaient loin d'en être venue à une entente.

_-C'est trop risqué Jane!_

_-Je l'sais très bien Élisabeth. Mais ce que tu envisages de ton côté n'est même pas une option! _Vociféra Jane en colère comme Georgianna ne l'avait jamais vue.

_-On n'a pas assez de temps devant nous… _clama Élisabeth juste avant de tomber à genoux, le corps traversé par une violence secousse : _trop tard Jane, il est là! _Haleta-t-elle avant de se mettre à trembler de partout.

Le doux glissement de la porte-coulissante se fit de nouveau entendre, livrant passage au Capitaine Bingley.

_-William arrive dès que possible Georgianna… Il était au prise avec… _commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter complètement pour jeter un œil sur Jane qui semblait maintenant sur le point de céder à la panique en fixant un point lumineux qui s'était arrêté juste au-dessus de sa sœur.

_-Tu le vois Charles? _demanda Georgianna en désignant le point lumineux qui grossissait à vue d'œil, même si le système de téléportation était éteint.

Charles se couvrit les yeux, momentanément ébloui par la lumière qui émanait en spirale et prenait la fuite dans toutes les directions. _Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est? _Les pressa-t-il, sentant la panique le gagner également.

-_Un Malien_, murmura Élisabeth avant de porter la main à son cou se découvrant soudainement incapable de parler.

_-Il est là, c'est ça? _La pressa Jane en s'éloignant d'elle.

-_Oui…_ gémit Élisabeth d'une voix étouffée.

Appuyant sur sa montre-bracelet, Charles envoya un signal codé à William sachant que celui-ci s'amènerait aussitôt qu'il l'aurait reçu, bien qu'il le sache déjà en route.

_-Arrrg_! Hurla la jeune femme avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, les deux mains remontées à la hauteur de son cou, les doigts placés de la même manière que si elle tentait de desserrer une corde qui l'étoufferait.

Jane retint Charles lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se préparait à lui venir en aide et le prévint : _Non, vous ne devez surtout pas la toucher!_

La lumière devint de plus en plus forte derrière la jeune femme qui était maintenant totalement immobile sur le sol, révélant lentement le corps du Malien et surtout ses mains qui continuaient d'étrangler Élisabeth.

Comme il voyait désormais clairement son ennemi, Charles intervint en faisant passer Jane derrière lui, releva son laser, menaça la forme lumineuse et la somma de s'identifier.

_-Je me nomme Bruskus Je suis venu reprendre mon bien, _rétorqua la voix sombre et caverneuse de l'irradiante présence.

La silhouette de plus en plus visible fit alors dévier un minuscule fil de lumière en direction d'Élisabeth la rendant instantanément immobile.

_-Mais vous n'êtes même plus en vie… _lâcha Jane terrorisée toujours cachée derrière le dos de Charles.

_-Je le suis dans une autre dimension… _ajouta Bruskus.

_-Ma sœur ne vous suivra pas. _Rétorqua Jane.

_-Elle est à moi… Je l'ai achetée. _S'emporta le Malien en devenant de plus en plus brillant.

_-Le contrat était illégal… ma sœur n'était pas à vendre._

_-Un marché reste un marché._

_-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'imposer votre volonté… vous êtes à bord d'un vaisseau terrien contrôlé par l'association. _Intervint Georgianna en désignant l'insigne qu'elle arborait fièrement sur le devant de sa veste.

Voyant que l'être immatériel se préparait à faire dévier un autre mince fil de lumière dans sa direction, Charles n'hésita plus et visa directement au centre du faisceau lumineux avec son fusil laser.

La voix moqueuse de Bruskus les menaça une dernière fois avant de disparaître totalement : _Vous avez deux heures… après quoi, je reviens la chercher._

_-JAMAIS!_ Hurla Jane et s'avançant vers le lieu où se tenait la forme lumineuse juste avant de disparaître. Se penchant ensuite sur sa sœur, Jane constata que son corps avait totalement perdu sa rigidité, bien qu'elle demeurât inconsciente.

_- Charles, Georgianna, aidez-moi. Il faut la sortir d'ici… _

Au moment où Georgianna et Charles se penchaient vers Élisabeth, le lent glissement de la porte les prévint de l'arrivée du commandant.

_-William enfin…_ se redressa Georgianna. _Élisabeth a été vendue il y a très longtemps. Une créature immatérielle est apparue. Bruskus nous donne deux heures pour la lui livrer… _enchaîna-t-elle trop rapidement.

_-Mais de quelle créature parlez-vous? Et qu'est ce qu'un Bruskus? _

_-Je vais tout vous expliquer en temps et lieu Commandant, mais je vous en prie, faites venir une civière… ma sœur a besoin de soin._

Prenant les devants en contactant l'unité de soins, Charles fit signe à Jane poursuivre son explication et se rapprocha de celle qui était encore inconsciente, aidant Georgianna à l'installer sur le côté, après avoir glissé sa veste sous sa tête pour la rehausser.

L'équipe d'urgence précédée du docteur Jones pénétra dans la pièce au moment où Jane remettait la caméra de surveillance en marche afin de montrer l'extrait vidéo au Commandant. Lorsque les deux infirmiers soulevèrent Élisabeth pour l'installer sur la civière, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et prit un grand respire avant de s'exclamer dans sa langue natale : _Jane, les terriens ne doivent pas intervenir. Jane je t'en prie… _

_- Arrêtez-la… elle va essayer de s'enfuir! _Les avertit Jane en allant se mettre devant la porte. Réagissant au quart de tour, William ordonna aux deux infirmiers de la maintenir solidement puis au médecin chef de lui administrer un calmant.

_-Non… ne faites pas ça…. Jane, tu dois respecter mon choix, tu ne peux que me comprendre toi… _s'époumonait la jeune femme tout en tentant vainement de se relever. Une minute plus tard, elle cessait complètement de se débattre et fut transportée hors de la pièce par les deux infirmiers.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur l'équipe médicale, Jane revint vers le commandant et lui résuma la situation : _Bruskus est un Malien. Ces êtres sont cruels et vivent comme des bêtes. Pour financer sa prise de pouvoir, Ralf Jutor a négocié puis vendu Élisabeth à cet être malfaisant. Ralf a reçu l'argent, mais n'a jamais pu livrer ma sœur car nous avions déjà pris la fuite._

_-Bien, jusqu'ici. Je crois avoir compris. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il dans deux heures?_

-_Bruskus reviendra chercher son dû. _Compléta Georgianna à la place de Jane.

_-Oui, mais ce n'est pas malheureusement pas aussi simple Georgianna. C'est vrai que Bruskus viendra chercher ma sœur. Toutefois, si Élisabeth refuse de le suivre, ce mécréant n'hésitera pas une seconde : il va la tuer sur le champ. _Leur assura Jane avant d'éclater en larmes et poursuivre entre deux sanglots. _Sans compter que sœur a déjà fait son choix malheureusement._

_-Elle a choisi de mourir… _devina Charles en serrant Jane contre lui.

_-Les maliens traitent les femmes comme du bétail… Une fois auprès de lui, Élisabeth sera marquée au fer rouge, devra vivre dans une cage et lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil._

_-Quelles sont nos autres options? _Voulut savoir le Commandant.

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux toutefois vous assurer d'une chose, la cacher ne servira à rien. Bruskus tuera tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin._

_-Est-il possible de le capturer?_ Tenta Charles après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Plus maintenant non, puisqu'il est immatériel… Je veux dire par là qu'il est impalpable dans l'univers tel que nous le connaissons._

_-Ne pouvons-nous pas fermer le système de téléportation? L'empêcher de se manifester? _Suggéra Georgianna de son côté.

_-Non plus, puisqu'il est déjà entré une fois… Vous l'avez vu vous-même Charles, il n'a plus besoin de passer par le système de téléportation. _

_-N'y a-t-il donc aucune solution? _Se décourageaGeorgianna.

_-C'est-à-dire que… En fait, oui… mais… Je me demande si_… songea-t-elle à voix haute avant de prendre un grand respire et recommencer à réfléchir à voix haute :_ un contrat contre un contrat… Oui, je crois que ça pourrait fonctionner_… s'anima Jane en se tournant vers les trois autres pour enchainer:_ je suppose que si Élisabeth pouvait prouver qu'elle était déjà mariée au moment où Ralf l'a cédée à ce Malien… je crois que cela briserait instantanément l'emprise qu'il a sur elle…_

_-Si elle était déjà mariée, il la laisserait tranquille? _répéta Charles d'un ton dubitatif.

_-Je crois oui. Mais il y a tout de même un risque…_

-_Lequel?_ Demanda William comme s'il sortait de la lune.

_-L'ire de Bruskus se tournerait alors contre son époux…_

_-Ça vaut quand même la peine d'essayer, non? Enfin je crois, _opina Charles en haussant les épaules nerveusement.

_-Oui, mais je prévois tout de même un autre problème majeur._

Ce fut Georgianna cette fois qui l'interrogea_ : Lequel?_

_-Ma sœur refusera certainement de se marier._

_-Elle préfère sans doute mourir? _Ironisa William.

_-Autre espèce autres mœurs commandant… Nous autres astériennes prenons le mariage beaucoup plus au sérieux que vous, alors si vous le voulez bien, il vaudrait mieux que vous me laissiez le soin de lui en parler la première… en tête à tête._

_-Je ne demande pas mieux…_ convint William en lui cédant le passage.

Juste avant de presser le bouton de commande de la porte coulissante, Jane s'arrêta d'un bloc, sembla réfléchir puis se retourna vers les deux hommes, soudainement intimidée : _Ma sœur voudra nécessairement connaître le nom de son futur époux… et comme nous n'en avons pas encore discuté… puis-je savoir à qui vous aviez pensé Commandant? _Déglutit Jane.

_-À moi, _annonça William en surprenant tout le monde.

_-Oh… _lâchaJane avant de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux._ Vous devriez vraiment venir lui en parler vous même alors… Pour lui expliquer, je veux dire. Vous lui direz qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai mariage, n'est-ce pas? _S'inquiéta-t-elle en le dévisageant étrangement.

_-Il sera toujours temps de régler les détails techniques une fois ce Bruskus hors d'état de nuire, vous ne trouvez pas… _répliqua William en se tournant vers son ami, puis vers sa sœur à qui il fit signe de s'approcher._ Georgie… je veux que tu ramasses l'enregistrement vidéo de tout ce qui s'est déroulé ici et que tu effaces ce qui pourrait permettre de prouver qu'elles ne sont pas d'origine terrienne. _

_-Oh mon Dieu… c'est vrai. On a parlé astérien… _s'excusa Jane.

_-Ça va Jane. Georgie va s'en occuper. _Revenant vers sa sœur, il ajouta :_ n'efface rien d'autre. Ensuite, viens nous rejoindre dans unité médicale. Tu te tiendras hors de la salle. Personne ne devra entrer dans l'infirmerie pendant que nous y serons. D'accord?_

_-C'est compris… _acquiesça Georgianna avant de s'éloigner avec la cassette dans la main.

_-Tu as raison William… _bredouilla Charles._ Oh, et puis pendant que tu t'entretiendras avec Élisa… avec ta future femme, je vais aller préparer les papiers. Après tout, je suis le seul homme à bord – à part toi-même évidemment - à avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour vous marier._

_-Suis-je la seule à m'inquiéter du fait que ce Bruskus a dit que s'il ne pouvait pas la ramener, il allait la tuer? _Leur demanda tout de même Georgianna avant de passer la porte.

_-Nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives malheureusement… J'ose espérer que le fait qu'elle ne soit plus libre puisse la sauver. _Pria Jane avant d'emboiter le pas et suivre Charles :_ Je vous dirai quelle date inscrire sur le formulaire capitaine…_

Passant devant les trois autres, William se dirigea rapidement vers l'unité médicale. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle où la civière d'Élisabeth avait été transportée, il découvrit la jeune astérienne encore endormie, un infirmier à son chevet pour la surveiller.

_-Veuillez nous laisser jeune homme. _Lui ordonna William d'une voix ferme.

_-C'est que… elle va bientôt se réveiller…_ balbutia le jeune infirmier en s'écartant tout de même respectueusement devant William.

-_Je m'en occupe… ne vous en faite pas_… le congédia-t-il d'un geste de la main.

_-Élisabeth… _l'interpella doucement le commandant après s'être assis à son chevet.

La jeune femme battit des cils, ouvrit lentement les yeux puis tourna la tête dans sa direction. Constatant que la peur rendait son iris très sombre, William reprit la parole aussitôt: _Tout va bien Élisabeth. _

Repensant aux deux autres fois où il s'était retrouvé à son chevet auparavant, le commandant sut exactement ce qu'il devait lui dire pour qu'elle reste calme _: Au cas où vous me le demanderiez, votre sœur va bien… elle est partie chercher quelque chose avec Charles._

Pas encore totalement éveillée, Élisabeth se redressa légèrement, sembla prendre une décision puis posa sa main sur le bras du commandant pour lui confier en le regardant directement dans les yeux : _Je refuse de finir dans une cage à servir cette chose… Je préfère la mort. Donnez-moi votre arme que je puisse en finir, _le supplia-t-elle en rivant son regard dans le sien.

_-Il y a une autre solution à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé…_

_-Laquelle? _poursuivit-elle toujours confuse.

_-Votre sœur nous a dit que si vous étiez mariée…_

_-Mais non… nous en avons déjà discuté il y a bien longtemps… ça ne changera rien… _

_-Jane croit que si vous l'étiez… _reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et rassurante.

_-Non… Jane se trompe… il est déjà trop tard… _plaida-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Entrant à son tour, Jane s'avança vers eux, suivie de près par Charles qui transportait le livre de bord du Commandant.

_-Commandant, Bruskus sera ici dans une minute à peine. _Le pressa-t-elle._ Élisabeth doit se marier immédiatement. Si nous tardons trop, une seconde marque rouge apparaîtra sur son cou et nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour elle._

_-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ici Jane. _La prévint Charles avant de s'adresser aux deux futurs mariés:_ êtes-vous prêts?_

Complètement perdue, Élisabeth fronça les sourcils puis tenta sans succès de se redresser : _Mais de quoi parlez-vous?_

_-Vite Élisabeth. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre._

Revenant vers sa sœur pour la forcer à se relever, Jane l'aida à descendre de la civière, la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant Charles puis fit signe à William de s'approcher.

_-Que tentez-vous de faire? J'ai le droit de savoir? _S'alarma Élisabeth au bord de la panique.

_-Vous allez vous marier. _Lui apprit William tout en se substituant à Jane pour la soutenir.

_-Avec vous?_

_-Le temps file Élisabeth! _S'inquiéta Jane.

_-Vous n'avez pas à faire cela William, voyons, _soutint la jeune astérienne avant d'essayer de se dégager,_ je refuse de me marier._

_-Lizzie, je t'en prie, accepte!_ _Le temps est écoulé. _Paniqua Jane en la repoussant vers le commandant à qui elle avait échappé.

_-Charles, qu'attends-tu? Commence la cérémonie, _lui ordonna William tout en ramassant Élisabeth et la maintenant solidement contre lui en la tenant par la taille.

_-Commandant William Darcy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Élisabeth Bennet ici présente? _Lut attentivement Charles à partir du livre de bord du commandant.

_-Oui, je le veux. _S'empressa de répondre William.

_-Élisabeth Bennet, voulez-vous prendre pour époux le commandant William Darcy ici présent? _Poursuivit Charles les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme.

Aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de l'astérienne, elle s'écrasa plutôt violemment sur le sol, et rien, pas même la poigne solide de William ne put empêcher cela. Une marque de couleur rouge sang se dessina tout doucement autour de son cou, juste en dessous de la première.

_-Dis oui, Lizzie! Vite!_ L'implora Jane en s'abaissant à son niveau, empêchant du coup les deux autres de poser la main sur elle.

_-Répondez Élisabeth! _L'implora William à son tour.

Se contorsionnant à cause de la brûlure qui s'élargissait dans son cou, Élisabeth prononça chaque mot séparément: _Oui… je… le… veux…_

À l'instant même où elle laissa couler le dernier mot, elle fut instantanément libérée de la douleur qui l'oppressait. Constatant les vains efforts qu'elle faisait ensuite pour se relever, William se pencha, lui tendit la main et la soutint tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne fut pas debout.

_-Je vous déclare mari et femme, _compléta Charles en apposant sa signature au bas du livre.

_-Attention_! Les prévint tout à coup Jane en entraînant les nouveaux mariés et Charles en direction du mur le plus près.

Une lumière intense se recomposa au centre de la pièce. Cette boule lumineuse doubla de volume et commença à tourner sur elle-même de plus en plus vite. Tout en se déplaçant relativement rapidement, elle survola la pièce, passa d'un mur à l'autre puis s'arrêta devant chacun d'eux pour les sonder.

_-Ne bougez pas, _chuchota Jane_, laissez-la vous sonder… Bruskus ne devrait pas arriver à la repérer maintenant_…

Lorsque la boule survola Élisabeth, elle arrêta totalement son mouvement rotatif faisant craindre le pire à William qui n'avait pas encore lâché sa main. Toujours immobile, le commandant suivit la sphère des yeux tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la tête de l'astérienne puis pénétrait à l'intérieur de son cortex cérébral. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme fut soulevée de terre et flottait doucement dans les airs. Le commandant tendit le bras pour essayer de la ramener vers lui, mais fut arrêté par Jane qui lui fit signe de rester à sa place.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était entrée, la lumière quitta la tête d'Élisabeth puis s'éteignit définitivement. Le corps inanimé de la jeune astérienne tomba alors mollement sur le sol, inanimée.

Une microseconde plus tard, William se précipitait vers elle et s'empressait de tester ses signes vitaux.

Dégageant la porte pour permettre au docteur Jones d'entrer dans la pièce, Charles suggéra à William de laisser le médecin et son équipe réinstaller Élisabeth sur la civière et l'examiner plus attentivement.

_-Une simple perte de conscience… elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, _diagnostiqua le docteur Jones se voulant rassurant.

_-Merci mon Dieu! _S'effondra Jane en fondant en larmes.

Charles vint la serrer contre lui et répétait inlassablement : _Vous avez réussi Jane. Votre plan a fonctionné…_

Jetés finalement hors de l'unité médicale par le docteur Jones, les trois compagnons passèrent la porte puis, invités par le commandant, se rendirent dans ses quartiers afin de procéder à l'habituel «_débriefing_». Fidèle à elle-même, Jane préféra aborder directement la question avec le commandant qu'elle connaissait maintenant assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne fallait hésiter à aborder certains sujets avec lui. Il ne parlait pas autant que Charles, mais n'était pas non plus récalcitrant à s'exprimer.

_-Commandant, je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire de ma sœur?_

_-Le danger est écarté, non? _Voulut s'assurer Charles en la coupant.

_-Oui… bien entendu Charles. Mais mon interrogation concerne plus spécifiquement la cérémonie à laquelle nous venons d'assister…_

_-Oui… vous faites allusion au mariage? _répéta William en prenant place dans un fauteuil et en invitant les deux autres à l'imiter.

_-Oui, c'est ça… _

_-Je n'en sais rien, en fait… j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis là-dessus Jane._

-_Il me semble que la première chose à déterminer c'est ce que nous allons raconter aux membres de l'équipage? _S'imposa Charles tandis que Jane réfléchissait.

_-Pour ma part, je me demande si nous ne ferions pas mieux de faire comme si cette histoire ne s'était jamais produite…. _suggéra Jane.

_-Oui, mais votre sœur? _La questionna William.

_-Elle n'en parlera pas… j'en suis certaine._

_-De toute façon… l'annulation du mariage pourra être obtenue dans quelques jours… _ajouta Charles pragmatique.

_-Puisque vos lois vous le permettent, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, dans notre colonie… un mariage c'est pour la vie…. mais bien sûr… nous devons maintenant nous conformer à vos rituels et à croyances… même si nous ne les partageons pas… _

_-Effectivement, bien… Alors, c'est décidé. Nous n'en parlerons plus. Si ça ne vous dérange pas Jane, je préfèrerais traiter personnellement de ce sujet avec votre sœur une fois qu'elle sera réveillée. _S'avança William.

_-Si c'est moi qui suis auprès d'elle à son réveil… je lui suggérerai donc d'être discrète en attendant que vous ayez l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet avec elle? _Surenchérit tout de même Jane.

_-Très bien, merci. _

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux, elle était vraiment confuse. Elle dut même faire un effort considérable pour situer les gens et les événements dans son esprit. Jane l'assista du mieux qu'elle le put et arriva finalement à lui remettre les idées en place. Suffisamment en tout cas, pour que celle-ci se montrât horrifiée de ce qui s'était passé et surtout des décisions qu'ils avaient prises à sa place.

_-Lizzie, si le Commandant n'était pas intervenu… tu ne serais plus ici, _plaida Jane avec humeur.

_-Ce n'était pas dans ma liste de solutions possibles et tu le sais très bien, _grogna Élisabeth.

_-C'était l'esclavage ou mourir! Épouser William était un moindre mal comme on dit._

_-Ça dépend pour qui…_

_-Mais enfin, tu es injuste Élisabeth, le commandant ne te demande rien. Il insiste même pour que votre union reste secrète. Sans compter qu'une annulation sera possible d'ici quelques temps…_

Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir exprimant bien plus que son mécontentement, Élisabeth croisa les bras puis demanda : _Donc, si j'ai bien compris, personne à part vous trois n'est au courant?_

_-Quatre… tu oublies Georgianna. Mais elle ne parlera pas… _

_-Bien. Très bien même. J'aime mieux ça… Rien n'est changé donc. Nous continuerons comme si de rien n'était. _Résuma Élisabeth encore incertaine de ce qui la mettait réellement hors d'elle dans cette histoire : le fait de s'être mariée ou le fait que ce ne soit pas sérieux.

_-C'est ça… Bon, je dois y aller, maintenant. Le docteur Jones m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir cet après midi. Je reviendrai donc te chercher vers 15h00. Oh, et puis, le commandant viendra sûrement en rediscuter avec toi un peu plus tard. _

_-Très bien…_

Une fois seule à nouveau, Élisabeth ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se laisser vaincre par la tristesse qui l'habitait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de permettre à de meilleures pensées de pénétrer son esprit, mais échoua lamentablement. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux la forçant à les essuyer d'un geste rageur, se demandant pourquoi elle avait autant de mal à contrôler ses émotions depuis qu'elle était à bord du Grondeur.

«_J'exerce un travail qui me plait… je suis avec Jane…_ énuméra-t-elle tout d'abord en gardant les yeux clos. _Pourquoi ne puis-je me satisfaire de ça?_ S'exaspéra-t-elle en serrant les poings. _Est-ce réellement le danger qui me manque?_ Se demanda-t-elle ensuite, se remémorant en avoir parlé avec Jane quelques temps avant cette épreuve impliquant Bruskus. _Non, puisque je me sens aussi vide maintenant qu'avant toute cette aventure. Pourquoi alors, ai-je autant de mal à contrôler mes pensées, à tempérer mes émotions, à savoir ce que je veux ou ne veux pas! »_ Lâchant un léger cri qui se voulait tout de même primal en un sens, l'astérienne se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux, croyant que si elle s'obligeait à dormir encore un peu, la tempête aurait le temps de se résorber.

Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque le Commandant William Darcy pénétra dans la pièce où elle avait été placée – hors des circuits de la caméra de surveillance - il jeta un bref regard sur elle puis rebroussa chemin lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

_-Ne soyez pas timide Commandant… je ne dors pas… Je me reposais seulement. _Le fit-elle sursauter.

_-Ah, bien… je ne voulais pas vous déranger._

-_Vous ne me dérangez pas voyons. _Lui assura-t-elle en jetant un bref regard en direction de la chaise que venait de quitter Jane et qui était tout à côté de son lit.

Une fois William bien installé, un long silence régna entre les deux tandis qu'ils s'observaient l'un l'autre.

_-Comment vous sentez-vous? _Lui demanda William pour briser la glace.

_-Bien. Mieux. Bien mieux merci… _enchaîna-t-elle avant de rouler des yeux découragée par sa piètre performance.

Le silence régna à nouveau, s'appesantissant.

_-Vous sortez cet après-midi m'a-t-on dit? _Reprit finalement William commençant à se sentir très mal à l'aise lui aussi.

_-Oui…_

_-Bien_, convint-il.

Voulant éviter qu'un troisième silence ne s'installât, Élisabeth prit les devant et osa enfin aborder le sujet qui les touchait directement. _Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé… n'eut-été de ce Malien…_

_-Ne vous en faites pas pour le mariage Élisabeth. _La coupa-t-il abruptement._ Je n'ai fait que mon devoir…_

_-Votre devoir oui… _répéta-t-elle, au bord des larmes. _Je… je suis désolée…_

_-Ne le soyez pas. Pas plus que vous ne devriez être mal à l'aise avec moi… en fait… je vous demande de ne plus penser à cet incident pour l'instant. Ne pensez qu'à vous remettre. Nous pourrons toujours en reparler plus tard, lorsque les choses rentreront dans l'ordre._

_-Je veux bien me conformer à cela… mais je ne sais pas comment vous remercier._

Voyant qu'elle se mettait à trembler et croyant à tors qu'elle prenait peur en repensant à Bruskus, William se leva de sa chaise et se pencha pour l'étreindre: _N'ayez pas peur. Vous êtes hors de danger maintenant._

_-Je sais… merci pour tout, _le repoussa-t-elle en rougissant.

-_De rien… _Lui assura-t-il une fois debout. _À plus tard donc, Élisabeth._ conclut-il avant de lui adresser l'un de ses merveilleux sourires et se diriger vers la porte.

_-Commandant? _L'arrêta-t-elle._ Il y a tout de même une chose me tracasse encore… _déglutit-elle baissant les yeux sur le drap qui la recouvrait, incapable de supporter le regard inquisiteur qu'il posait sur elle.

_-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?_ L'encouragea-t-il en restant loin d'elle.

_-Que ferez-vous si… si vous tombez amoureux? _Lâcha-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle se tordait les mains.

_-Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas déjà?_ Rétorqua-t-il avant de passer la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et suivi des yeux par le regard perplexe de l'astérienne.

**... à suivre ...**

**Des commentaires? Des suggestions? Des idées? **

**Miriamme**


	4. Une emmerdeuse de première classe

**Quatrième partie**

Lorsqu'Élisabeth reçut son congé vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle regagna sa cabine et prit le temps de lire tous les messages qu'elle avait laissés de côté et qui lui venaient de ses collègues de travail. Elle répondit à ceux qu'elle jugea les plus urgents puis se dirigea vers l'unité technique et la salle des machines pour planifier son retour au travail.

Georgianna vint lui rendre visite sur les lieux. Élisabeth apprécia énormément que la jeune sœur de William ne fît aucune allusion à l'union précipité qu'ils avaient été obligé de faire pour lui éviter un bien triste sort.

Durant la soirée, Élisabeth en profita ensuite pour lire les fiches techniques rédigées par les membres de son équipe de travail et qui faisaient référence aux différents problèmes rencontrés par eux en son absence.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Élisabeth reprit tranquillement sa routine de travail et constata de visu les progrès réalisés par l'équipe à qui elle enseignait peu à peu comment utiliser cette nouvelle technologie qu'elle œuvrait à implanter. Une semaine jour pour jour après son retour au travail, elle se déclara si satisfaite de son équipe de travail qu'elle osa même soumettre une nouvelle idée à Charles Bingley.

_-Capitaine, pouvez-vous venir dans la salle d'expérimentation? _Le pria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le croisa dans le corridor, un peu après l'heure du repas du midi.

_-Un problème? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Non… ça concerne nos travaux… il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer. Venez quand vous le pourrez, ce n'est par urgent._

_-J'y serai dans dix minutes. _Conclut-il en mettant fin à leur discussion.

Lorsqu'il se présenta vers elle une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Élisabeth s'empressa de lui faire une démonstration du nouveau moyen de communication qu'elle comptait bien offrir aux hommes du Grondeur 8. Cette façon de communiquer était vraiment révolutionnaire, car elle permettrait, en autre, aux employés de discuter par la pensée en autant qu'ils soient branchés sur le réseau central. Comme prévu, Charles se révéla aussi intéressé qu'Élisabeth l'avait espéré. Il s'engagea même à en discuter sans tarder avec le commandant, déjà capable de réaliser les avantages qu'ils auraient à utiliser un tel système sur la passerelle.

_-C'est vraiment révolutionnaire. Merci Élisabeth. Je vous tiendrai au courant._

Le lendemain, la jeune femme apprit par Charles qu'il ayant obtenu l'accord de William, il souhaitait qu'elle débutât les travaux aussi rapidement que possible.

_-Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais de vous dire que le commandant vous a mis sur la liste des gens qui ont un accès restreint au poste de commandement. Tant que votre équipe et vous respecterez l'horaire habituel de travail et n'entraverez pas le travail du commandant, vous êtes les bienvenus sur la passerelle pour effectuer vos travaux._

Les activités du commandant et de ses hommes étant difficilement déplaçables, Élisabeth put donc à loisir observer William dans le feu de l'action pendant qu'elle travaillait à son projet. Lorsqu'elle cédait la place à l'un de ces hommes, il n'était pas rare qu'elle restât sur la passerelle, profitant de ses instants où elle ne faisait que superviser les travaux pour observer William alors qu'il dirigeait le vaisseau d'une main de maître. Elle était très sensible à sa présence et s'étonna de le trouver particulièrement séduisant lorsqu'il s'asseyait au poste de commandement, les yeux fixés sur un point quelconque en train de réfléchir ou de donner des ordres à son équipe. À deux ou trois reprises, elle surprit également son regard sur elle et se mettait alors à rougir violemment. Toutefois, à chaque fois, il détournait la tête comme si de rien était et s'adressait à l'un de ses hommes. Au fil des jours et de ses observations, elle prenait davantage conscience de sa personnalité et se surprit à l'admirer encore davantage. Elle n'était toutefois pas encore prête à accepter le sentiment puissant qui la dominait déjà.

_-Commandant, un appel de l'extérieur… Le commandeur Debourg. _Annonça la responsable des communications.

_-Activation, _ordonna-t-il en se redressant sur le bout de sa chaise.

Levant la tête sur l'écran principal en même temps que le commandant, Élisabeth étudia attentivement la dame à la chevelure grisonnante qui s'adressait à lui.

_-Alors commandant Darcy, comment avance le projet Arc-en-ciel? _L'interrogea la dame d'entrée de jeu.

_-Sauf votre respect commandeur Debourg, Anne devrait être au courant, non?_ Rétorqua William, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Bien sur William. J'ai fait mon rapport à ma mère vous vous doutez bien. Mais vous connaissez son esprit sceptique, elle préfère se fier à votre opinion._

Élisabeth étudia attentivement la jeune femme qui apparaissait sur l'écran principal juste derrière le commandeur Debourg. Elle enregistra aussitôt que le commandant semblait heureux de la voir et de lui parler. Les deux jeunes gens étaient manifestement très complices. Le sourire de la terrienne s'élargit davantage lorsque le commandeur Debourg quitta l'écran pour la laisser s'entretenir seule avec William.

_-Bonsoir Arc-en-ciel. _La salua le commandant en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège, révélant ainsi qu'il savait se détendre en sa compagnie.

_-Bonsoir William. Mon équipe a terminé. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous voyiez les dessins techniques que nous avons réalisés._

_-Les nôtres sont presque terminés également. Vous êtes la bienvenue Anne. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Quand aurons-nous la chance de vous voir?_

_-Je pourrais être chez vous vers 16h00. _

_-Vous mangerez donc avec moi._

_-J'adorerais ça. À tout à l'heure alors. J'ai hâte de vous voir William._

Sans rien ajouter en dehors d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire radieux qui irrita Élisabeth encore davantage, William mit fin à la communication. D'abord perdu dans ses pensées, le commandant tourna la tête en direction de son second, lui demanda de prendre sa place et ramassa le journal de bord sans même accorder un regard ni même se soucier de la présence d'Élisabeth qui se tenait immobile devant lui. Vraiment intriguée par l'échange dont elle venait d'être témoin, Élisabeth s'approcha de Charles qui finissait de s'installer afin de l'interroger.

_-Qui était cette jeune femme?_

_-Anne Debourg, la fille du commandeur…_

_-Oui. Dire que ce beau brin de fille est la fiancée à William… _rêvassa alors le lieutenant Cole en faisant un clin d'œil explicite à Charles.

Élisabeth accusa le coup sans défaillir consciente que Charles l'étudiait toujours. Elle avait beau avoir déjà remarqué que la jeune fille avait appelé William par son prénom et avoir deviné qu'un lien très fort les unissait, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

_«__C'est donc d'elle qu'il parlait lorsqu'il a laissé entendre qu'il était déjà amoureux…__» _devina-t-elle tristement ressentant un urgent besoin de quitter la passerelle. Après avoir brièvement salué Charles et les membres de son équipe qui s'affairaient encore, elle se rendit dans sa cabine où elle donna libre court à sa colère.

Sur la planète Aster, jamais personne n'aurait osé traiter une astérienne de cette façon. Et les liens du mariage y étaient sacrés et respectés. Toujours en pleine tourmente, elle commença à ranger ses affaires puis se résigna à faire appel à sa sœur.

_-Alors… tu as terminé plus tôt ce soir? _Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en répondant à son appel.

_-Oui. Jane, viendrais-tu me rejoindre dans ma cabine…. J'ai besoin de tes conseils._

_-Bien sur, j'arrive._

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux sœurs entrèrent dans le vif du sujet pour le plus grand bonheur d'Élisabeth.

_-Alors, ces conseils dont tu disais avoir besoin. C'est à quel sujet au juste?_

_-À propos de la visite que le commandant va recevoir, _admit finalement Élisabeth en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-La fille du commandeur Debourg?_

_-Oui. Que sais-tu à propos de cette femme?_

_-Heu… je sais qu'elle travaille sur un projet avec William et qu'elle va venir aujourd'hui. C'est tout._

_-Et bien moi, je sais autre chose… _

_-Quoi?_

_-Elle est fiancée à William._

_- Tu es sûre? Mais comment est-ce possible?_

_-C'est le lieutenant Cole qui me l'a dit alors que Charles et moi parlions d'elle._

_-Hum, c'est que… Et bien, je suis réellement surprise. _

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?_

_-Pourquoi crois-tu que tu devrais faire quelque chose?_

_-Je ne sais pas… mais… devrais-je lui rendre sa liberté?_

_-Écoute Lizzie, tant que je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses toi-même, tout ça dépend de toi, uniquement de toi._

_-Ce que j'en pense? Tu veux vraiment entendre mon opinion? Je voudrais quitter cet endroit… partir loin de ces humains qui manquent totalement de respect envers les autres et leurs traditions. Tu admettras avec moi qu'ils…._

_-Ont beaucoup de charme, oui j'en conviens. _Lâcha Jane du tac au tac, sans quitter sa sœur des yeux, un sourire moqueur déformant ses lèvres.

_-Jane, _s'exaspéra Élisabeth._ Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tout est tellement plus compliqué entre le commandant et moi depuis que nous sommes… depuis que j'ai accepté de me prêter à cette parodie de mariage._

_-Lizzie… je crois deviner ce qui ne va pas… Il t'ignore c'est ça? _L'interrogea Jane en soupirant.

_-Je n'existe pas… tu veux dire, _s'attrista Élisabeth.

_-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider… Je ne comprends pas encore très bien leur psychologie. Je progresse, mais si lentement que c'en est décourageant._

_-Je vais demander l'annulation de cette union sans plus tarder._

_-Non, attend. Attend qu'il t'en parle lui-même. S'il veut annuler votre union, il te le demandera le moment venu… _

Se rangeant à la proposition de sa sœur, Élisabeth la laissa partir puis se remit au travail. Elle ne retourna pas sur la passerelle. Elle en profita plutôt pour dessiner les croquis d'un nouveau projet qui lui trottait dans la tête. Vers 15h45, elle reçut un appel de Jane qui lui proposait d'aller la rejoindre dans la salle à manger commune.

_-Allez, viens! Si mes antennes fonctionnent encore un peu, celle que tu veux rencontrer devait y être en ce moment même._

En effet, lorsqu'Élisabeth et Jane y firent leur entrée, le commandant Darcy, son second, Georgianna et Anne Debourg étaient assis tous les quatre ensemble en compagnie des officiers principaux du Grondeur. Même le docteur Jones était assis avec eux. Élisabeth et Jane allèrent se servir et se joignirent à leurs amis ouvriers qui leur avaient gardé des places à leur table. Élisabeth était nerveuse et ne pouvait se retenir de lorgner en direction du commandant, se renfrognant à chaque fois qu'elle surprenait Anne en train de se pencher pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que sa sœur n'arriverait pas à manger convenablement à cause de ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, Jane avala son repas le plus vite possible, pressée de quitter la salle à manger. Jane prenait la dernière bouchée de son dessert au moment où Georgianna arrivait derrière elles. Se retournant pour la saluer, Élisabeth découvrit que la sœur de William n'était pas seule. En effet, Anne Debourg l'accompagnait.

_-Élisabeth, Jane, j'aimerais vous présenter la fille du commandeur DeBourg. Anne, voici deux nouvelles recrues du Grondeur. Elles ont étudié avec moi à l'académie. Voici, Jane et Élisabeth._

_-Enchantée mesdemoiselles. Je suis Anne Debourg et la fiancée du commandant._

_-Bienvenue à bord mademoiselle Debourg. _Lui répondit Élisabeth en ramassant son plateau.

_-Enchanté mademoiselle. _Ajouta Jane en lui tendant la main avec chaleur espérant lui faire oublier l'accueil plus froid de sa sœur.

_-Anne est venue travailler sur un projet avec William. Le reste de son équipe va arriver demain matin. _Leur expliqua Georgianna.

_-J'ai la chance de travailler avec des hommes et des femmes qui viennent de différentes colonies, _mentionna Anne avec fierté.

_-De quelle colonie viennent-ils? _Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Jane.

_-Il y a des **Bolocs**, des **Kruls** et chose plus rare de nos jours, un **Astérien**._

_-Je les croyais tous morts… _rétorqua Élisabeth après avoir jeté un bref regard en direction de sa sœur.

_-Non. Il en reste un et je dois dire qu'il est très bel homme. C'est un polymorphe…_

_-J'espère que vous allez nous le présenter..._ proposa finalement Jane tout sourire.

_-Je n'y manquerai pas… Mais vous? Vous êtes de quelles régions?_

_-De l'Oregon… _Répondit rapidement Georgianna à leur place, se souvenant juste à temps qu'elles s'étaient entendues pour prétendre être nées dans cette région.

_-Elles n'en ont pas l'accent… _observa Anne en fronçant les sourcils.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Georgianna entraîna Anne un peu plus loin pour la présenter à d'autres amis. Élisabeth et Jane quittèrent la salle une minute plus tard suivies du regard par William qui (l'air de rien) avait surveillé de près leur discussion craignant que les deux astériennes ne révèlent leurs origines par maladresse ou ignorance.

«_Heureusement que Georgianna est intervenue»_ songea-t-il.

La soirée qui suivit le souper respecta la routine habituelle du vaisseau. Élisabeth et Jane se retrouvèrent au bar avec quelques amis qu'elles fréquentaient de plus en plus souvent. Charles se joignit à elles un peu plus tard avec Cole qui était à moitié **Voltant** (peuple voisin des humains).

Le lendemain, comme Anne l'avait annoncé, une dizaine d'hommes arrivèrent du vaisseau du commandeur. Un seul pourtant attira l'attention générale. Il s'agissait de **_Grekk_**, un Astérien. Élisabeth et Jane attendirent avec anxiété de lui être présentées. Convaincues qu'elles étaient d'être les seules survivantes, elles doutaient qu'il soit réellement de leur espèce. Ce fut Jane qui le croisa la première.

_-Jane… venez que je vous présente Grekk, _s'écria Anne en la voyant apparaître.

-_Enchantée_! dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

_-Enchanté mademoiselle._

_-Vous êtes réellement Astérien?_

_-Oui, en effet… je suis même le dernier survivant de mon espèce._

_-Que s'est-il passé? _Demande Jane faussement surprise.

_-C'est une longue et triste histoire que celle de mon peuple…_

_-J'aime les longues histoires… _

-Jane, l'interpella Élisabeth en arrivant près de leur petit groupe. Puis, faisant semblant d'être surprise de la voir en charmante compagnie, elle s'excusa : _Oh, pardonnez-moi._

_-Lizzie, voici Grekk, l'Astérien dont nous avait parlé mademoiselle DeBourg._

_-Comment est-ce possible?_

_-Je suis désolée, mais Grekk n'a pas le temps. Nous avons du travail… _les interrompit Anne.

-_Sans doute pourront nous en reparler plus tard…_ suggéra Grekk aux deux sœurs.

_-Au plaisir de vous revoir Grekk et vous aussi mademoiselle DeBourg, bien entendu, _rattrapa Élisabeth mielleuse.

_-À bientôt… _

Une fois seules, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur cabine et cherchèrent dans leur mémoire si elles n'avaient pas déjà rencontré le jeune astérien ou entendu parler de lui. Ne trouvant rien de signifiant, elles s'entendirent sur la nécessité de le faire parler si l'occasion leur était donnée.

Pendant trois jours, elles le croisèrent à tour de rôle, mais puisque celui-ci n'était jamais seul, aucune des deux n'eut l'occasion de lui adresser la parole assez longtemps pour en tirer quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi, elles prirent la décision de se rendre à la fête des employés qui était organisée tous les vendredi soir (bien qu'elles ne s'y soient jamais montrées).

Puisqu'elles n'y allaient que dans l'intention de s'entretenir avec **_Grekk_**, les deux astériennes s'installèrent le plus près possible de la table où s'étaient assis les employés associés au projet Arc-en-ciel. Élisabeth remarqua assez rapidement - non sans éprouver une pointe de jalousie - que le commandant, Georgianna et Charles étaient installés à l'écart en compagnie de la fille du commandeur DeBourg et de son principal assistant.

Quelques minutes après avoir reçu leurs consommations, les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard complice avant de suivre le bel astérien des yeux alors qu'il arrivait sur la piste de danse avec une collègue de Georgianna. Après avoir attendu deux minutes supplémentaires, les deux sœurs se rendirent au centre de la piste de danse, commencèrent à se trémousser et s'arrangèrent pour s'approcher de Grekk et sa compagne.

Finalement, après avoir investi temps et énergie, les deux astériennes réussirent à s'assurer que les quatre dansent ensemble en s'amusant à changer constamment de partenaire. Lorsque la musique changea de registre pour essayer de contenter les couples, la partenaire initiale de Grekk le quitta pour aller rejoindre son amoureux qui la réclamait comme partenaire. L'Astérien se tourna alors vers les deux sœurs, un point d'interrogation dans les yeux. Élisabeth et Jane se préparaient à choisir à sa place mais furent secourues par Charles qui arrivait au même instant pour inviter Jane à danser. Grekk se retrouva donc avec Élisabeth comme partenaire.

-_C'est fou comme vous me rappelez les filles de mon peuple… _lui dit Grekk après quelques mesures.

_-Ah oui? En quoi?_

_-Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer… j'ai simplement l'impression que vous me comprenez sans que je ne dise rien…_

_-Vous me flattez, _rétorquaÉlisabeth tout sourire_._

Retombant dans le silence le temps de trouver comment aborder certains sujets avec lui sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, Élisabeth laissa son regard dériver sur les couples qui les entouraient. Elle se raidit en découvrant William et Anne lovés l'un contre l'autre et surtout en remarquant que la jeune fille s'offrait des libertés que seul son statut de fiancée pouvait expliquer. Jalouse et furieuse contre le commandant, Élisabeth se pressa davantage contre _Grekk_ et utilisa sa colère comme un levier lui permettant d'être plus agressive dans sa recherche d'information.

_-J'avais entendu dire que votre peuple avait été exterminé… pourchassé à tout le moins… vous n'avez donc plus d'ennemis? _L'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Si vous parlez de Ralf Jutor et de ses acolytes, ils me laissent tranquille. Depuis que la princesse est morte, ils ont décidé de me laisser en paix. Je ne faisais pas parti des rebelles… Alors, pourquoi m'éliminer? _Expliqua-t-il en l'examinant attentivement.

_-Quel est votre pouvoir… votre don…? _Lui demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connut déjà la réponse.

_-Je suis polymorphe…_

_-Pratique pour se cacher… _commenta-t-elle avant de poursuivre_ : mais, lorsque vous vous transformez, pouvez-vous rester longtemps ainsi? _

_-Aussi longtemps que je le veux…_

_-Vous en avez de la chance… _

_-La chance n'a rien à voir avec ça, _lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, avant d'ajouter encore plus bas, _personnellement, je crois que nous avons tous nos secrets?_

_-Je suis bien trop banale pour ça… _se dénigra Élisabeth prudente.

La danse se terminant, Grekk s'inclina profondément devant elle pour prendre congé, puis s'en retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Insatisfaite de cette courte conversation où elle estimait avoir été plus en danger que lui, Élisabeth alla retrouver Jane, Charles et Georgianna. Avant de s'asseoir à leur côté, Anne s'assura que le commandant n'était pas avec elle (toujours fâchée contre lui) et grimaça en le découvrant à nouveau seul avec Anne à l'autre bout de la piste de danse.

Écoutant ensuite ce que les trois autres racontaient d'une oreille distraite, Élisabeth se plaisait à suivre discrètement l'astérien des yeux. Elle le vit sortir son appareil de communication de son veston, taper un bref message sur son minuscule clavier puis le déposer sur la table devant lui. Déterminée à saisir cette chance unique d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, elle se concentra et tenta de faire venir l'objet jusqu'à elle. Elle se déplaça elle-même doucement, de manière à ne paraître suspecte aux yeux de personne puis fit tout d'abord glisser l'objet pour l'éloigner lentement de Grekk. Lorsque celui-ci se retrouva sur le bord de la table, elle le fit tomber par terre en prenant bien garde de ne pas le laisser heurter violemment le sol. Ensuite, elle le fit tout simplement glisser vers elle, de la même manière que si quelqu'un avait maladroitement donné un coup de pied dessus. Lorsqu'il se retrouva tout près de son pied, elle se pencha, le ramassa et s'éloigna en direction des toilettes. Une fois enfermée dans une cabine individuelle, elle examina l'appareil et constata qu'elle n'en reconnaissait pas la signature technologique. Elle appuya sur la touche mémoire et découvrit que le dernier numéro entré ne correspondait à rien. Toutefois, le nom qui apparut immédiatement après, la fit frémir : **_Ralf_**. Apparurent ensuite simultanément, deux images transmises par Grekk à son interlocuteur : une photo d'elle-même et de Jane. Échappant le communicateur sous l'effet de la surprise, Élisabeth se couvrit le visage à deux mains et reconnut l'effet dévastateur de la peur.

_«Si Grekk a été envoyé par Ralf, comme elle en avait maintenant la preuve, qui avait bien pu lui apprendre qu'elles étaient encore en vie?» _se demanda-t-elle.

Comme elles se retrouvaient encore en danger, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle se devait non seulement d'aller prévenir Jane, mais également le commandant.

«Comment le faire sans attirer l'attention des autres…» songea-t-elle. Tout en y réfléchissant, Élisabeth retourna dans le bar et s'arrangea pour que l'appareil reprenne sa place auprès de son propriétaire. Ceci fait, elle chercha Jane et le commandant des yeux. Comme elle ne vit ni l'un, ni l'autre, elle s'approcha doucement de Georgianna et lui demanda où était le commandant.

_-Il est allé reconduire Anne à sa cabine. Il est parti depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il doit être retourné dans ses quartiers maintenant. _

_-Et Jane?_

_-Elle est partie avec **Grekk**. Il voulait lui faire voir des objets provenant de sa colonie._

_-Georgianna… La fiancée de votre frère… elle ignore qui nous sommes n'est-ce pas? _Lui demanda-t-elle sans être capable de cacher sa nervosité.

_-Bien sur… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?_

_-Pour rien… c'est juste qu'elle se comporte bizarrement avec nous… _banalisa-t-elle.

_-Elle est sans doute jalouse… _lui suggéra Georgianna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-De nous?_

_-Non… de vous…_

_-Il n'y a pas de raison… vous le savez bien… _s'opposaÉlisabeth en rougissant.

_-Si vous le dites… _se moqua Georgianna avant de prendre congé de l'astérienne.

Sans rien rétorquer, Élisabeth la regarda quitter la salle puis lui emboita le pas pressée d'aller trouver le commandant. Elle lui fallait absolument l'informer de ce qu'elle avait découvert et décider avec lui de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Arrivée devant la porte de ses quartiers, elle appuya sur le commutateur et attendit d'obtenir une réponse.

_-Élisabeth?_ S'étonna le commandant en l'invitant à entrer d'un geste ample de la main.

_-Commandant… _commença-t-elle aussitôt entrée._ Je sais que je vous dérange, mais il fallait absolument que je vous parle…_

C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Tournant légèrement la tête, Élisabeth reconnut la voix de sa fiancée alors qu'elle arrivait derrière elle en robe de chambre, sa longue chevelure blonde enroulée dans une épaisse serviette blanche.

_-Qui a sonné William?_

_-Je vois que j'ai mal choisi mon moment, _s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant devant le commandant_, je repasserai plus tard… _

_-Était-ce urgent? _L'interrogea William en marchant derrière elle.

_-Non. En fait, oui, _bredouilla-t-elle._ Mais laissez faire, ça peut sûrement attendre à demain matin, _se résigna-t-elle, incapable de ne pas rougir.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Élisabeth passa les portes coulissantes, s'éloigna jusqu'au coin du corridor, s'accota le dos contre le mur, le souffle court et trop bouleversée pour aller plus loin.

Elle allait repartir quand son oreille fut attirée par la voix haut perchée de la fiancée de William tandis qu'elle l'interrogeait: _Que voulait-elle encore celle-là?_

_-C'est une emmerdeuse de première classe… _l'entendit-t-elle rétorquer._ Ne t'occupe plus d'elle… viens… rentre que je puisse refermer la porte… _ajouta-t-il.

_-William… Tu es si romantique… _

Entendant la porte se refermer, Élisabeth sentit que la peine et la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvée un instant se transformaient en colère. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier, serra les poings et prit la décision de se tourner vers Charles. La présence de Grekk à bord du vaisseau était prioritaire à tout autre problème. Son orgueil blessé et son cœur meurtrit ne pesaient pas bien lourd dans la balance de la menace bien réelle qui courrait sur leurs têtes.

Arrivée devant la cabine du capitaine Bingley, Élisabeth répéta les mêmes manœuvres que lorsqu'elle était allée voir le commandant.

_-Élisabeth, que faites-vous ici, à cette heure? _S'inquiéta Charles en la découvrant devant lui.

_-Puis-je entrer?_

_-Bien sûr… _répondit-il avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer._ Mais qu'avez-vous… vous semblez toute bouleversée._

_-Avez-vous vu Jane?_ Demanda alors la jeune femme choisissant d'ignorer sa question.

_-Oui… avant de quitter le bar… au moment où je l'ai saluée, il y a une quinzaine de minutes, à peu près. Elle s'en allait avec **Grekk**. Il voulait lui montrer des souvenirs de sa planète. _

_-Viendriez-vous avec moi? Il faut aller la voir… vite… Je veux m'assurer qu'elle est bien rentrée dans sa chambre. _

_-Qu'avez-vous? Que se passe-t-il? _S'inquiéta Charles.

_-Grekk a envoyé des photos de nous deux à un certain Ralf… par son communicateur… _

_-Hein? Comment savez-vous ça?_

_-Ça serait trop long à vous expliquer. Allons voir Jane. S'il fallait qu'on arrive trop tard… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. _

Deux minutes plus tard, ayant sonné à la porte de Jane, les deux jeunes gens attendaient anxieusement qu'elle vint ouvrir.

_-Élisabeth? Charles? _S'étonna-t-elle en les découvrant devant sa porte._ Mais que faites-vous là tous les deux? _

_-Dieu merci… tu n'as rien… _s'écria Élisabeth la première.

_-Pouvons-nous entrer? _Lui demanda ensuite Charles.

_-Bien sûr._

Pendant qu'Élisabeth résumait rapidement les événements aux deux autres, en insistant sur les photos que le dénommé Grekk avait envoyées à Ralf, le communicateur de Charles se mit à sonner.

_-Oui? Oui, elle est ici. _L'entendirent-elles répondre à son interlocuteur._ Oui, Jane est là aussi. Grekk? Non, il n'est pas avec nous… Tu veux… Très bien, nous attendons. _S'adressant aux deux astériennes, Charles leur apprit que William était en route et qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec Élisabeth. _Il m'a dit qu'il vous a trouvée trop anxieuse pour que ce que vous aviez à lui dire ne soit pas important… même si vous lui avez affirmé le contraire. Il préfère venir ici pour s'assurer que vous allez bien._

_-Jane, Grekk sait qui nous sommes, j'en suis maintenant certaine. Il va tout faire pour s'en prendre à toi. _

_-À nous deux, tu veux dire… Il sait que nous sommes sœurs maintenant. Que pouvons-nous faire?_

Pendant qu'ils émettaient hypothèses sur hypothèses, espérant trouver une bonne solution, William arriva à son tour et écouta Charles lui résumer la situation.

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris… vous croyez que Grekk est à votre recherche? _Demanda William à Élisabeth.

_-Erreur. Il ne s'agit pas que d'une supposition… J'en ai eu la preuve._

_-Très bien. Vous allez rester ici toutes les deux. Charles et moi allons rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à cet astérien d'origine. _

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, Jane exhala un profond soupir, se tourna vers Élisabeth et lui lança d'un ton agressif : _Ils ne trouveront personne dans ma cabine!_

Ralf apparût alors devant elle se substituant à Jane. Il menaça Élisabeth avec son arme et ajouta un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres: _Et maintenant princesse Élisabeth, vous allez me suivre…_

_-Où est Jane? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

_-Pratique la polymorphie n'est-ce pas? Je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui! George Wickham, Grekk et même votre sœur._

_-Où est-elle? _Insista-t-elle.

_-À bord de mon vaisseau. Elle se prépare pour son mariage avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser derrière. Allez avancez, il nous faut nous rendre dans la salle de téléportation. _Ajouta-t-il en reprenant l'apparence de Jane, mais sans lâcher son arme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la salle en question, Élisabeth vit apparaître William et Charles devant eux.

_-Jane, Élisabeth, mais nous vous avions demandé de rester dans la cabine… _leur reprocha Charles.

-_C'est que nous voulions absolument vous venir en aide… _prétendit Élisabeth en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé Grekk, il peut être n'importe où. Ne restez pas ici. _Leur ordonna William à son tour.

_-Très bien, alors nous allons retourner dans ma cabine… _Répondit alors Ralf toujours dans la peau de Jane.

Subitement inspirée, Élisabeth s'approcha du commandant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui susurrer amoureusement : _tu as raison mon chéri, il faut que je te laisse continuer à chercher._

_-Viens Lizzie. Laissons-les travailler, _rétorqua Jane en ramassant Élisabeth par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Perplexe, William regardait toujours dans la direction des deux filles lorsqu'il entendit Charles rire doucement.

_-MON CHÉRI? _Imita Charles avant d'éclater de rire.

La bouche ouverte, prêt à rétorquer, William ravala ses paroles lorsqu'il aperçut un marqueur fluorescent qui flottait dans les airs. Il le suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Le crayon s'arrêta finalement devant le mur et se mit à tracer un message que les deux hommes décodèrent en même temps.

_«S.O.S. Jane = Grekk = Ralf»._

_-Il faut les retrouver, vite, _s'activa William en se mettant au pas de course et se dirigeant vers la salle de téléportation, certain que l'astérien voudrait prendre la fuite avec Élisabeth et que Jane était déjà hors de portée.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle de téléportation, Ralf s'apprêtait justement à entrer dans le faisceau de lumière qu'il venait d'activer, portant Élisabeth sur son épaule.

William fit immédiatement feu dans sa direction. Pour éviter son tir, Ralf se tourna à demi et utilisa le corps d'Élisabeth comme bouclier. C'est donc elle qui reçut le rayon paralysant qui lui était destiné. La jetant violement sur le sol, Ralf se précipita dans le faisceau lumineux de téléportation et disparût instantanément. Après s'être assuré que la jeune femme n'était pas morte, William prévint l'unité médicale et attendit le docteur laissant Charles aller vérifier si Jane était à bord.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une bonne partie de la matinée, Élisabeth se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête. Elle fut très étonnée de constater que William était à son chevet.

_-Commandant? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est Grekk? _Enchaîna-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

_-Tiens, vous ne m'appelez plus : mon chéri? _L'agaça William en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Rougissant violemment en se souvenant de son subterfuge de la veille, Élisabeth se redressa péniblement et lui demanda à nouveau des nouvelles de sa sœur.

_-Je ne sais pas où est votre sœur. Nous ne réussissons pas à trouver le vaisseau de Ralf… leur bouclier est trop puissant. _Déplora le commandant d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

_-Oh non… _s'attrista-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-_Nous la retrouverons Élisabeth ne vous en faites pas. Je vous promets que nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour la retrouver, _s'engagea-t-il en lui serrant la main.

_-On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas la détermination des astériens… _se découragea-t-elle en soupirant.

_-Ils ne connaissent pas la mienne... _ajouta tout bas William avant de planter son regard dans celui de la malade.

_-William, je veux que vous sachiez que… Une fois Jane retrouvée… Nous quitterons votre vaisseau… _

_-Pardon?_

_-Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où nous pourrons aller pour nous cacher… nous représentons un trop grand danger pour votre équipage. _Plaida-t-elle.

_-Hors de question! _S'objecta-t-il._ Qui prend mari, prend pays… _tenta-t-il avant de se reprendre : _Euh! Non, prend vaisseau._

_-Oh, ne me parlez plus de notre mariage. Je souhaite obtenir une annulation sans tarder, _s'emporta-t-elle.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Vous êtes fiancé, William, _rétorqua-t-elle en récupérant sa main.

_-Oui, c'est vrai._

_-Vous êtes amoureux, ça se voit, _poursuivit-elle en fuyant son regard.

_-C'est si évident? _Lui demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

_-De toute façon, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit… _argumenta-t-elle en jetant un œil de son côté.

_-Oui, ça, je m'en souviens._

_-Après tout, vous ne voulez certainement pas rester marié avec une emmerdeuse de première classe? _L'apostropha-t-elle, utilisant ses propres mots.

_-Vous m'avez entendu? J'aurais dû le savoir… _

_-Vos paroles m'ont blessée, il est vrai. Mais, plus j'y pense et plus je les comprends. Nous ne vous avons apporté que des ennuis depuis que nous sommes à bord. Voilà pourquoi nous partirons toutes les deux lorsque Jane sera revenue…_

Prenant une grande respiration, William saisit les deux mains d'Élisabeth dans les siennes, attendit qu'elle détournât les yeux et lui avoua d'une voix nouée par l'émotion : _c'est de vous que je suis amoureux Élisabeth, pas d'Anne._

_-Mais… _se prépara à protester Élisabeth.

Ne voulant pas lui donner la chance de s'obstiner avec lui, William lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et la coupa : _Et si j'ai dit à Anne que vous étiez une emmerdeuse, c'était pour la faire parler… je la soupçonnais d'être complice avec **Grekk**. Je le surveillais depuis son arrivée à bord._

_-Vous saviez qu'il y représentait un danger pour nous… _comprit-elle.

_-Oui, voilà pourquoi, il m'a fallu vous ignorer et accorder toute mon attention à Anne._ Redevenant grave à nouveau, William reprit les mains d'Élisabeth et lui demanda timidement : _Et vous Élisabeth, m'aimez-vous un tout petit peu?_

_-Oh, William, _commença-t-elle en rougissant à son tour._ Je vous adore, _admit-elle_, et je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez m'aimer en retour._

Le bruit de la porte qui glissait derrière lui, obligea William à reprendre ses distances rapidement.

_-William? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je t'attends depuis plus d'une heure pour travailler sur le projet Arc-en-ciel! _S'impatientait Anne les bras croisés.

_-Alors ne m'attend pas… des choses plus urgentes réclament ma présence…_ rétorqua-t-il sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux. Il fit un signe discret à celle-ci pour lui demander de garder le silence.

_-Des choses plus urgentes que moi? _S'étonna-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

_-Oui… _

_-Et ces choses concernent cette jeune femme, je suppose? _S'enquit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

-_En effet._

_-William, tu l'as dit toi-même hier soir, c'est une emmerdeuse de première classe. Allons, viens avec moi maintenant. _Le pria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_-Non Anne, je reste ici. Je reste ici pour soutenir celle que j'aime qui vient de subir une épreuve…_

_-Tu l'aimes? Mais c'est ridicule voyons, c'est moi que tu vas épouser! _S'emporta-t-elle, laissant la haine qu'elle vouait à la princesse astérienne l'emporter sur toute autre émotion.

_-Nous ne serons jamais ensemble Anne… _lui assura William en la dévisageant avec mépris.

_-Je ne te crois pas. William, tu ne peux tout de même pas épouser une banale technicienne. _S'indigna-t-elle en s'enroulant autour de lui tel un serpent sinueux.

_-Non seulement c'est possible mais c'est même déjà fait. _La repoussa-t-elle pour la tourner vers le lit : _Je te présente mon épouse, Élisabeth Bennet. _

_-La princesse Élisabeth Bennet tu veux dire! _Précisa Anne, les yeux exorbités.

Élisabeth perçut alors un changement d'attitude chez William. Il laissa de côté le personnage émotif qu'il était devenu depuis l'arrivée de sa fiancée dans la pièce pour redevenir l'officier froid et impersonnel qu'elle craignait encore un peu. Elle le vit appuyer sur sa montre bracelet avant de se tourner vers Anne pour lui demander : _qui t'a parlé de la princesse Élisabeth?_

-_C'est Georgianna qui me l'a dit… _se défendit-t-elle en bafouillant.

_-Impossible puisque ma sœur n'est même pas au courant, _bluffa William.

_-J'ai dû l'entendre de la bouche de l'un de tes hommes alors, Charles peut-être? _Tenta-t-elle en reculant légèrement vers la porte.

Comme elle appuyait sous le bouton de contrôle de la porte, elle se heurta à Charles qui répliqua aussitôt, prouvant qu'il n'avait rien perdu de la conversation qui venait de se tenir entre les trois autres : _Non Anne, je n'ai rien dit à personne et nos hommes l'ignorent également. La seule personne malhonnête ici, c'est vous Anne. _Termina-t-en lui bloquant définitivement le chemin.

_-Où est Jane? _L'interrogea William en l'acculant au pied du mur.

_-Je l'ignore, _prétendit-elle en perdant une bonne partie de son assurance.

_-Vous savez que c'est une princesse, mais vous ignorez où elle est? Vous mentez, _l'accusa Charles.

Devinant qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en sortir, Anne admit sa culpabilité puis rétorqua :_ Très bien… je vais vous le dire… mais vous arriverez trop tard. Elle est certainement déjà morte._

_-Faux! _L'intimaÉlisabeth qui avait gardé le silence jusque là_, Ralf voulait l'épouser, il ne la tuera pas._

_-C'est ce qu'il voulait vous faire croire… mais son intention est toute autre… il veut sa mort. Et lorsqu'il aura réussi, il reviendra pour vous, _s'emporta Anne pointant un doigt menaçant vers Élisabeth.

_-Où la cache-t-il? _Intervint alors William.

_-Dans le territoire du centaure. Sur la planète Titus. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit William. Vous arriverez trop tard._

_-Si vraiment c'est le cas, alors ce Ralf regrettera le jour où il est venu au monde, _l'avertit William d'un ton sans réplique avant de faire signe à Charles de l'aider à sortir la fille du commandeur de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que William et Charles allaient quitter la pièce, Élisabeth essaya de se lever et annonça: _Attendez! J'y_ _vais avec vous._

-_Non, _s'opposa fermement William avant de soupirer, baisser le ton puis ajouter :_ vous ne devez plus prendre de risque Élisabeth. Je vous en prie, acceptez de rester ici. Mes hommes vous protègeront. _

Heureux de la voir acquiescer en s'asseyant sur le lit, William se retourna à nouveau vers Anne pour la prévenir : _Quant à toi, mes hommes se chargeront de te téléporter sans délais sur le vaisseau de ta mère. J'ai déjà rédigé un long rapport sur toi et je l'enverrai au commandeur dès que j'y aurai ajouté ce dernier incident._

_-Vous me tiendrez au courant William? _Le pria Élisabeth avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

_-Bien entendu, _lui répondit-il lui souriant tendrement avant de passer la porte.

Une fois Anne repartie, une fois son équipe en bonne voie de la suivre, William compléta son rapport, l'envoya au commandeur puis convoqua Charles auprès de lui.

_-J'ai envoyé un message au général Duke. Il va entrer en communication avec le commandant du vaisseau de l'association qui est le plus près de la constellation du centaure. Il va lui demander de scruter les alentours de la planète Titus et de nous contacter s'il découvre quoi que ce soit_, lui apprit Charles en finissant son rapport.

_-Merci Charles, tu as été très efficace… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre alors._

Allant s'installer devant la fenêtre opaque où le commandant avait l'habitude de s'arrêter pour réfléchir, Charles poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers son ami pour lui demander, _Je peux te poser une question William?_

-_Bien entendu… _répondit-il, devinant à l'avance que son second voulait l'interroger à propos de ce qu'il avait affirmé devant Anne et qui concernait Élisabeth.

_-Étais-tu sérieux tout à l'heure? Tu es amoureux d'Élisabeth?_

_-Oui, _répondit-il en se levant pour aller rejoindre Charles devant la fenêtre._ Mais ne t'y trompe pas… je suis bien embêté et ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec elle._

_-Et bien alors nous sommes deux, puisque Jane occupe chacune de mes pensées. _

_-Souhaitons qu'on la retrouve vite alors… _souhaita William_._

Ils durent attendre deux bonnes heures avant d'avoir des nouvelles du commandant du Grondeur six. Celui-ci les incita à venir le rejoindre à bord de son appareil afin qu'ils puissent participer à l'opération sauvetage. Une fois sur place, les deux hommes insistèrent pour mener eux-mêmes l'opération, conscient que personne ne devait jamais apprendre que la femme qu'ils voulaient secourir était une astérienne. La planète Titus étant inhabitée, l'équipe dirigée par William et Charles repéra rapidement le petit groupe de rutiliens qui se cachait dans une grotte.

Pris en souricière, Ralf refusa de se rendre, menaça de tirer sur Jane, mais ne put mettre son plan à exécution à cause de l'intervention de Charles qui se jeta sauvagement sur lui. La bataille qui suivit fut plutôt violente et se solda par la mort de Ralf dans d'atroces douleurs. Impressionné par la colère qui avait habité son second et qui lui avait valu d'être grièvement blessé dans la manœuvre, William comprit que Charles était au moins aussi amoureux de Jane qu'il l'était lui-même d'Élisabeth.

_«J'aurais pu tuer Anne de mes propres mains s'il avait fallu qu'en s'en prenne à elle…» _songea-t-il avant de faire feu en direction du dernier des rutiliens qui tentait de s'enfuir. Jetant un œil vers la douzaine d'hommes qui les avaient accompagnés, William découvrit avec soulagement qu'aucun ennemi n'avait survécu et ne pourrait donc témoigner de la présence de la princesse en ces lieux.

_-Merci messieurs_… lança-t-il avant de donner des ordres afin que Charles et Jane soient pris en charge et que les cadavres soient entassés et brûlés. N'ayant enregistré aucune perte de vie humaine de leur côté, William remercia un à un, les hommes qui les avaient accompagnés et qui s'étaient avérés aussi efficaces.

De retour sur le Grondeur six, William s'entretint avec le commandant Serge Carrier, fit son rapport au Général Duke puis retrouva Jane et Charles entouré de deux infirmiers dans la salle de téléportation. Lorsqu'ils se recomposèrent tous les cinq à bord de leur vaisseau, Élisabeth fut la première à les accueillir. Jane fut très surprise de la voir aller se jeter à la tête du commandant avant même de venir la voir. Les voyant échanger un baiser qui n'avait rien de fraternel, elle détourna le regard et scruta le visage tout sauf surprit de Charles.

Lorsque Jane quitta la pièce pour suivre Charles et les deux infirmiers du grondeur six jusqu'à l'infirmerie, William reprit Élisabeth contre lui pour lui demander : _Tu m'embrasses parce que tu es reconnaissante?_

_-Si tu savais à quel point… _rétorqua-t-elle, se faisant volontairement provocante.

_-Montre-moi à quel point?_

Posant ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, Élisabeth lui souffla : _est-ce ainsi que tu souhaites être remercié?_

_-Non, je pensais davantage à quelque chose comme ceci… _affirma-t-il avant de prendre goulument possession de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth se mit à gémir et laissa ses propres mains explorer le corps du commandant, William la repoussa, désigna la caméra puis lui proposa de le suivre dans ses quartiers.

_-J'ai vraiment besoin de me faire remercier toute la nuit… _lui murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

_-Je te rejoins dans dix minutes, le temps de me changer et d'aller saluer ma sœur comme j'aurais dû le faire à son arrivée…._

L'embrassant une dernière fois beaucoup plus sagement, William la prévint :_ Je prends ma douche et je t'attendrai…_

Après être passée saluer Jane qui était maintenant bien installée au chevet de Charles, Élisabeth prit le chemin de sa cabine, déterminée à imiter William en prenant sa douche avant d'aller le retrouver. Une image de leur deux corps fusionnés dans un grand lit lui traversa l'esprit, amena une soudaine rougeur sur ses joues et lui fit lâcher un petit rire involontaire tandis que la porte coulissante de sa cabine glissait devant elle.

Déjà surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait des visiteurs, elle se figea et demeura la bouche grande ouverte, lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

-PÈRE!

**... à suivre ...**

**Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle d'arrêter ici alors que les choses vont si bien entre William et Élisabeth, **

**mais vous devriez commencer à me connaître, j'aime les imprévus… **

**Des commentaires? Des critiques?**

**Miriamme.**


	5. Je n'aime pas Élisabeth Bennet

**Cinquième partie**

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, Élisabeth fit comme toute bonne fille ferait en retrouvant son père après l'avoir cru mort. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

_-Comment est-ce possible? Vous étiez mort._

_-Et oui, pardonne-moi, j'ai été contraint de te laisser croire à ma mort… de même qu'à celle de Cédric et de sa sœur, Viola. Mais comme tu vois, nous sommes vivants tous les trois et nous sommes si heureux de te retrouver. Jane est avec toi j'espère?_

-_Oui, laisse-moi faire, je vais la faire venir. Je n'ai qu'à l'appeler à partir de ma montre bracelet,_ lui apprit-elle en souriant. _Oh, mon Dieu!_ S'exclama-t-elle ensuite, _moi qui croyais que nous étions seules au monde. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Jane._

Mettant son communicateur en marche, elle réalisa rapidement que Jane s'était désactivée exprès. Songeant qu'elle devait être sous la douche, Élisabeth se tourna vers son père pour lui proposer : _Attendez-moi ici. Je vais aller la chercher. _Se souvenant au même instant qu'elle aller rejoindre le commandant dans ses quartiers, Élisabeth s'écria : _Oh, mon Dieu! C'est vrai, j'ai oublié que je dois aussi aller voir…. quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne serai pas longue. Et je reviendrai avec Jane._

_-Attend ma chérie, _l'arrêta son père_, je préfère que Cédric t'accompagne. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces terriens… _

_-Très bien, _céda Élisabeth après une courte hésitation, _venez Cédric…._

L'astérien qui s'approcha d'Élisabeth était vraiment de très grande taille. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds lui donnait même l'air d'un viking. Il pressa la main de sa sœur Viola avant de suivre Élisabeth en direction du corridor.

Une fois à l'extérieur, loin des regards de Max et de sa sœur Viola, l'astérien osa alors demander : _Vous ai-je manqué?_

_-Vous nous avez tous manqués… _répondit prudemment Élisabeth, ne sachant pas comment lui apprendre qu'elle était mariée.

_-Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous… depuis ma disparition. _Ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Et bien pas moi, je vous croyais mort, Cédric… _Lui expliqua-t-elle en pressant le pas.

Arrivée devant la cabine de Jane, Élisabeth pressa sur l'avertisseur, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Se souvenant qu'elle pouvait être restée plus longtemps à l'infirmerie en compagnie du capitaine, Élisabeth s'y dirigea, Cédric sur les talons.

En reconnaissant le jeune astérien qui se tenait tout juste derrière sa sœur, Jane fut aussi surprise que sa sœur un peu plus tôt. Elle se leva d'un bond et sauta au cou de Cédric.

_-Charles, voici, l'un de nos plus illustres astérien. Il est de sang royal et c'est vraiment le meilleur d'entre-nous. _

-_Enchanté Cédric._ Le salua Charles tout en se relevant.

_-Ravi de faire votre connaissance._

_-Viens Jane… Père nous attend dans ma cabine… et il me faut aussi arrêter prévenir le commandant, _annonça-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

_-Tu viendras nous y rejoindre Charles_… lui demanda Jane avant de suivre les deux autres.

Arrivée devant sa cabine, Élisabeth jeta un œil équivoque vers Jane, appuya sur la sonnette puis attendit que William vienne répondre. Comme celui-ci tardait à le faire, Élisabeth en déduisit qu'il était encore sous la douche et se résigna à retourner dans sa propre cabine.

Les retrouvailles entre Jane et son père furent très touchantes. Une minute plus tard, Charles Bingley se présenta à la porte. Bien qu'il fût encore très pâle et qu'il se déplaçait avec une cane pour l'aider dans ses déplacements, il avait tenu à venir rencontrer Max Bennet. _Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici?_ Les interrogea finalement Charles qui se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une brèche dans la sécurité.

_-Nous avons utilisé nos téléporteurs portatifs… Ils ne fonctionnent que si une technologie de base est installée. Ce que mes filles vous ont aidé à réaliser ici. _Lui expliqua patiemment le roi.

_-Charles, je suis si heureuse… Nous ne sommes plus seules au monde._

_-Ces vêtements terriens vous vont très bien Élisabeth, _la complimenta Cédric en la couvant du regard. _Vous êtes toujours aussi belle Élisabeth._

Le signal d'ouverture de la porte révéla le visage du Commandant. Élisabeth enclencha le glissement de celle-ci et se prépara à le recevoir.

Un sourire entendu flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce se préparait à enlacer la jeune femme. Comme celle-ci se tassa sur le côté, William réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas seule comme il l'avait espéré et s'exclama : _Que se passe-t-il ici?_

_-Où étiez-vous Commandant? Je suis allée à votre cabine tout à l'heure… Je voulais vous apprendre la bonne nouvelle!_ Interprétant ce qu'elle disait comme une bonne occasion de se présenter, Cédric vint se placer à ses côtés. _Mon père est en vie… de même que plusieurs autres personnes de notre peuple. Ils sont restés cachés pendant quelques temps._

William tendit la main à l'homme qui était devant lui : _Et vous êtes?_

_-Je me nomme Cédric. Je suis prince astérien. _

_-Cédric et Élisabeth… étaient fiancés… _ajouta finalement Jane en regardant William d'un œil penaud.

_-Comment ça ÉTAIT? Vous êtes toujours fiancés…_ s'insurgea alors le roi Max en s'approchant du nouveau venu.

_-C'est que…_ reprit Jane.

_-Non Jane… c'est à moi de lui expliquer la chose…_ La coupa Élisabeth avant de se tourner vers Cédric et Max. Avant de prendre la parole, toutefois, elle jeta un œil au commandant attendant d'obtenir un encouragement de sa part. Le voyant sourire, elle reprit la parole en toute confiance : _Père, Cédric… Je vous présente mon époux. Le commandant William Darcy et moi sommes mari et femme._

_-Il ne saurait en être question! _Explosa Max en regardant ses deux filles l'une après l'autre.

_-Mais je l'aime, Père! _Plaida Élisabeth.

_-Il n'y a jamais eu de terriens dans notre famille, _l'intima Max en dardant deux yeux colériques sur elle.

_-Les choses changent que tu le veuilles ou non, _rétorqua Élisabeth déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimider.

_-Cela ne se fera pas! Tu ne me donnes pas le choix… _La prévint-il d'une voix menaçante.

_-NON…_ S'écria-t-elle en le voyant lever le bras à la hauteur de ses yeux avec l'intention évidente d'utiliser son don contre elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'écroulait par terre molle comme une poupée de chiffon, frappée de plein fouet par le pouvoir de son père.

_-Père! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça… C'est interdit… _S'écria Jane avant de se figer à son tour et s'écrouler au sol :_ NON! _

Avant même que Cédric ou sa sœur Viola ne songent à intervenir, le roi fit en sorte qu'ils subissent le même sort avant de se tourner vers les deux terriens qui essayaient sans succès de sortir leur fusil laser de leurs étuis. Il s'approcha de William en tout premier lieu et lui demanda d'un ton sans réplique : _Avez-vous oui ou non, touché à ma fille?_

_-Les circonstances ne nous ont pas permis d'aller jusqu'au bout._ Répondit le commandant d'une voix monocorde.

«_Tout n'est donc pas perdu» _ajouta le roi pour lui-même avant de s'adresser au commandant sans le quitter des yeux : VOUS ALLEZ ANNULER VOTRE MARIAGE.

_-JE VAIS ANNULER LE MARIAGE._ Répéta William sur le même ton que lui.

_-VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS MA FILLE, _poursuivi Max en appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

_-JE N'AIME PAS VOTRE FILLE._

_-VOUS ALLEZ NOUS LAISSER REPARTIR._

_-NOUS ALLONS VOUS LAISSER REPARTIR._

_-Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer commandant. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, _conclut le roi avant de le saluer.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la cabine d'Élisabeth, William se contenta de regagner la sienne, s'étonna d'être sorti de ses appartements après avoir pris sa douche et se mit au lit.

Après avoir pratiqué une magie semblable avec le second du commandant, Max entreprit de persuader Cédric et sa sœur Viola, les envoya se coucher à leur tour, puis s'occupa de ses deux filles.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Élisabeth trouva Cédric assis sur une chaise à son chevet. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il se leva et vint la soutenir pendant qu'elle se levait à son tour.

_-Vous avez bien dormi? _Lui demanda-t-il galamment.

_-Oui… merci Cédric. Où est mon père?_

_-Le commandant lui a attribué une autre cabine hier soir. Pour ma part, je suis ici pour vous aider à préparer vos affaires. Nous allons partir après déjeuner. _Lui apprit-il.

_-Partir? _S'étonna Élisabeth_, mais pour aller où… nous n'avons plus de patrie._

_-Max a oublié de vous dire que nous nous sommes tous installés sur Vésur. Les vésuriens ont accepté de nous héberger, le temps que nous trouvions un lieu plus propice pour nous installer. _Lui expliqua Cédric tout en la regardant attentivement.

_-Très bien… je suis quand même triste de quitter le Grondeur…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Les terriens nous ont sauvées la vie… Nous leur devons beaucoup… Ils sont très évolués… _mentionna Élisabeth tout en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.

De son côté, dans sa propre cabine, William se levait et se préparait pour aller déjeuner. Avant de se rendre à la cafétéria, il passa saluer Georgianna dans ses appartements.

_-Elle est vraie cette histoire de famille retrouvée? _S'empressa de lui demander celle-ci.

_-Tu parles des astériens?_

_-Oui… Un beau grand ténébreux, une jeune fille et un homme d'âge mûr._

_-Le roi Max, Cédric et Viola… _répéta William.

_-Qui est ce jeune homme?_

_-Le fiancé d'Élisabeth… _rétorqua William tout sourire.

Surprise d'entendre son frère mentionner cela d'un ton aussi joyeux, Georgianna se fit volontairement provocante : _Ils vont former un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas?_

_-En effet, _admit-il avec sincérité.

Voyant que son sarcasme n'avait rien donné, elle le testa à nouveau : _Elles vont me manquer._

_-Bof…. Il était plus que temps que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre…_

_-Will! _S'insurgea Georgianna.

_-Mais quoi? __C'est pourtant à cause d'elles si nous avons eu des ennuis dernièrement._

_-Tu es convaincu de ce que tu dis où c'est la jalousie qui t'aveugle?_

_-La jalousie? Pourquoi serais-je jaloux?_

_-Je croyais que tu étais amoureux d'Élisabeth…_

_-Hein? Mais non voyons. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser ça?_

_-Mais tout voyons… les regards, les rapprochements, je suis vraiment étonnée de t'entendre dire que tu ne l'aimes pas._

_-JE N'AIME PAS Élisabeth Bennet! _Répéta-t-il beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire.

_-C'est drôle, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien… je dirais que tu viens de réciter un texte que tu as pris la peine d'apprendre par cœur._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Allons plutôt rejoindre Charles pour aller déjeuner._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à dîner, Charles vint aussitôt les accueillir et leur désigna la table qu'il avait réservée pour leur petit groupe. Georgianna écouta attentivement ce que se disaient les deux hommes, de plus en plus intriguée par leurs propos.

_-Vous arrivez juste après Jane et Élisabeth. C'est vrai ce qu'elles m'ont dit… elles vont quitter le vaisseau? _Demanda Charles comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi banal que la météo.

_-Oui… _répondit William en prenant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

_-Alors, William, tu vas faire quoi pour le mariage? _Osa lui demander Georgianna, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

_-J'ai signé les papiers d'annulation._

_-Quoi!_ S'indigna-t-elle.

Le communicateur de William se mit à sonner, l'obligeant à passer sous silence la réaction vive de sa sœur.

_-Je vous écoute, Lieutenant Cole!_

_-Le commandeur Debourg souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. _

_-J'arrive à l'instant, _répondit-il faisant signe à Charles de garder ses rôties et sa confiture pour lui.

Une fois William parti, Georgianna se rabattit sur Charles sans rien obtenir de tangible.

«_Je n'ai pourtant rêvé… j'étais certaine que mon frère et Charles étaient amoureux fous des deux astériennes» _songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle allait rapporter son plateau vite sur la table.

Devinant que quelque chose d'anormal avait dû se produire, Georgianna se demanda de quelle manière elle pouvait s'y prendre pour obtenir de l'information. Après tout, personne d'autre qu'elle n'était au courant des circonstances qui avaient entourées l'union de son frère avec Élisabeth, ni même que les deux femmes n'étaient pas humaines. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Cédric qui entrait dans la salle à manger. Sachant qu'elle ne disposait que de peu de temps, elle s'installa dans la même ligne que lui, fit exprès pour le bousculer – prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'un accident – s'excusa de manière si convaincante que ce dernier n'eut d'autres choix que de l'inviter à se joindre à leur petit groupe pour manger.

_-Vous êtes vraiment très aimable de me pardonner ma maladresse…_

_-C'est normal puisqu'il s'agit d'un accident._

_-C'est vrai que vous avez l'esprit chevaleresque, _le flatta-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras, _mais après tout, c'est normal puisque vous que vous êtes de sang royal, _termina-t-elle en chuchotant.

_-Ça ne veut plus rien dire maintenant que notre peuple est complètement détruit ou presque._

_-Élisabeth a bien de la chance. Des hommes comme vous, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans notre communauté._

_-Les terriens sont donc tous aveugles?_

_-Vous êtes un vilain flatteur._

_-Non… je dis toujours la vérité. C'est également dans ma nature._

_-Est-ce votre pouvoir à vous, votre don?_

_-Non… moi, je suis simplement capable de voir les êtres immatériels et de communiquer avec eux._

_-Wow! C'est impressionnant. En avez-vous vu à bord de ce vaisseau?_

_-Non._

_-Je sais qu'Élisabeth est capable de faire de la télékinésie, que Jane peut deviner les pensées, mais Max, lui, quel est son pouvoir? _S'enquit-elle parlant toujours aussi bas.

_-Il possède le pouvoir de persuasion. _

_«Intéressant… vraiment intéressant__» _songea-t-elle avant de lui demander :_ Et ça fonctionne comment?_

_-Il peut convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi._

_-Même les gens de votre espèce?_

_-Oui… Seulement, il n'a pas intérêt à faire ça! _Lui expliqua-t-il en serrant les lèvres.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction d'un astérien s'il découvrirait qu'il a été manipulé par l'un des siens._

_-Parce que vous croyez que c'est mieux de manipuler un terrien?_

_-Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ça… Je ne méprise pas les terriens… Je ne suis pas comme Max… Je voulais simplement dire que c'est dur à accepter de se faire avoir par un proche… Désolé de vous avoir blessée jeune officier Georgianna._

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… c'est moi qui suis stupide de prendre la mouche comme ça à propos de rien._

_-Oublions ça, _la rassura Cédric.

_-Prince Cédric… puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète?_

_-Allez-y!_

_-Êtes-vous amoureux de la princesse Élisabeth?_

_-C'est injuste… vous savez que je dis toujours la vérité. Et bien voilà… non. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je la trouve gentille et très belle, mais elle ne fait pas battre mon cœur._

_-Mais alors, pourquoi l'épouser._

_-Ce mariage est programmé, arrangé depuis tant d'années. Je ne peux y échapper._

_-Et si je vous disais que votre fiancée est amoureuse d'une autre personne… que répondriez-vous à cela?_

_-Si vous parlez du commandant… je sais qu'elle l'apprécie… mais je sais aussi qu'il a accepté sans même hésiter de signer l'annulation de leur mariage… et je sais également de source tout aussi sure que leur mariage n'a pas été consommé._

_-Et vous êtes d'accord pour vous marier avec une fille alors que vous ne l'aimez pas et alors même si vous savez qu'elle ne vous aime pas… _

_-Tant que nos cœurs sont libres de tout attachement… je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de répréhensible là-dedans._

_-Et vous même… n'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'ON aurait pu vous persuader qu'il fallait épouser Élisabeth?_

_-Mais c'est impossible voyons…_

_-Vous croyez? Prince Cédric, faites-moi plaisir, suivez-moi. J'aimerais me livrer à une petite expérience avec vous._

Vraiment intrigué, Cédric posa son plateau sur le table, s'excusa auprès de Jane et Viola (qui étaient arrivées les premières) et suivit jusqu'à la cabine d'Élisabeth. Là, elle utilisa un code d'accès connu d'elle seule et actionna la caméra que possèdent chaque cabine pour de raison de sécurité. Elle recula la bande, choisit l'heure et la date qui l'intéressait et fit repasser la conversation qui s'est tenue dans cette même pièce la veille au soir. Lorsque l'un comme l'autre, ils entendirent les propos tenus par Max, ils surent que la situation était grave.

_-Je ne peux pas y croire… C'est trop horrible… _ne cessait de répéter Cédric, les mains placées devant son visage et les joues rosies par la honte.

_-Il faut prévenir les autres… Élisabeth, Jane et William doivent entendre ceci._

_-Hum! Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure idée…_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-C'est que la mémoire ne revient pas une fois la vérité connue._

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vont voir et entendre qu'ils s'aimaient qu'ils vont s'aimer par la suite… Pensant bien faire, nous pourrions tout gâcher._

_-Cela permettra peut être aux princesses de rester ici…_

_-Rien n'est moins sur… Regardez, _lança Georgianna en désignant le sac de cuir qu'Élisabeth avait laissé sur son lit,_ est-ce la façon de faire d'une personne qui veut rester?_

_-Que suggérez-vous alors?_

_-Je ne sais pas… je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée._

S'entendant finalement sur la nécessité de laisser les événements se dérouler tout naturellement, sans intervenir, Cédric se déclara toutefois prêt à informer les deux princesses de la situation un peu plus tard, afin qu'elles sachent exactement à quoi s'en ternir à propos de leur père.

Une fois hors de la cabine d'Élisabeth avec Cédric, Georgianna se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Cédric pour le remercier.

_-Au revoir Georgianna, _balbutia le jeune astérien en rougissant avant de regagner la cabine qu'il avait occupé une seule nuit avec sa sœur Viola. Celle-ci venait justement de finir ses bagages et entraîna son frère vers le lieu où les attendaient Max et ses deux filles.

Pendant ce temps, sur la passerelle, William venait tout juste de finir de s'entretenir avec le commandeur DeBourg. Celle-ci avait souhaité revenir sur l'incident qui s'était déroulé à bord du Grondeur et qui impliquait sa fille Anne. Une fois cette délicate conversation terminée, William jeta un œil sur ses messages et réalisa que les astériens se préparaient à quitter le vaisseau. Presque décidé de ne pas y aller, il se souvint juste à temps qu'il devait remettre le formulaire d'annulation de son mariage avec Élisabeth. Exhalant un profond soupir, il fit signe à l'un de ses assistants afin que celui-ci le remplace aux commandes et se rendit dans ses quartiers pour ramasser le document.

Arrivé dans la salle de téléportation, il constata que Cédric, Max et Viola étaient déjà en place, chacun dans un couloir différent. Élisabeth et Jane se tenaient un peu en retrait. Jane termina de dire au revoir à deux de ces collègues puis pris finalement place dans un couloir à son tour. Élisabeth quand à elle, était occupée à régler les derniers paramètres de leur destination et fit ses dernières recommandations à l'équipe avec laquelle elle avait partagé la plupart de son temps sur le vaisseau. Elle s'apprêtait à monter se placer à son tour, lorsque William se souvient de la raison de sa présence.

_-Attendez Élisabeth, _l'interpela-t-il.

_-Commandant?_

_-Voici les papiers d'annulation._

_-Oh, oui… merci. Au revoir commandant. Je suis désolée que notre présence à bord vous ait causé autant de problèmes. _

_-C'est déjà oublié, ne vous en faites pas, _lui assura-t-il en rougissant.

Bizarrement, le commandant se demandait comment mettre fin à l'entretien. Il hésitait entre la serrer contre lui, lui serrer uniquement la main, ou encore lui faire la bise.

_-Lizzie… nous attendons…_ S'exclama le Roi avec impatience.

-_Oui… bien sur… _rétorqua Élisabeth juste avant de tendre brusquement la main au commandant et lui lancer : _Merci pour tout Commandant. _

_-Bonne chance à vous Élisabeth, _lui répondit-il avant de se reculer pour la regarder grimper sur la structure.

Enveloppant finalement les cinq astériens dans son regard, il les vit disparaître lentement, chacun dans leur couloir. Un sentiment de vide qu'il ne s'expliquait pas l'habitait bien qu'il fût entouré par les trois opérateurs du système de téléportation. Une forte envie de ne pas rester seul le poussa à aller trouver son second déterminé à chasser la tristesse qui s'était emparé de lui.

-_Une bonne partie de billard va me remettre les idées en place, _s'écria-t-il avant de se mettant en route en direction de la cabine de Charles.

**... à suivre ...**

**Alors, vos impressions, vos commentaires? À vous d'écrire maintenant...**

**Miriamme**


	6. Une mission de classe 6

**Sixième partie**

Les jours qui suivirent le départ des deux astériennes furent les plus longs à s'écouler. Georgianna fut bien entendu, la plus consciente de cette état de fait dans la mesure où elle savait à quoi attribuer la lassitude qui la gagnait, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa que Charles et William ressentaient également tous les deux un grand vide, qu'ils attribuèrent à un manque de distractions, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas les informer du drame dont ils avaient été à la fois les principaux acteurs et les victimes. Les voyant multiplier les séances d'entrainement, organiser un tournoi de billard, ajouter une seconde soirée de danse le jeudi et faire venir des artistes ambulants sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit à leur état d'âme, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et se décida à leur raconter ce qu'elle savait en commençant par leur faire voir l'enregistrement vidéo dont elle avait conservé une copie.

Tout en étant d'abord sceptique en entendant sa sœur évoquer les sentiments qu'il avait développé pour la cadette, William n'eut d'autre choix que d'y croire lorsqu'il se vit aussi joyeux et anxieux juste avant de sonner à la porte de sa cabine, frais douché et manifestement pressé de la retrouver. Puis, lorsqu'il s'entendit répéter après le roi Max tel un automate qu'il n'était pas amoureux de la jeune femme, il s'empressa de conclure avec philosophie que les choses étaient mieux ainsi.

-_Il ne faut pas oublier Georgie, qu'une histoire d'amour impliquant un commandant et un subalterne est à proscrire. Sans compter, il faut le dire, que Charles et moi sommes très chanceux de ne pas être tourmentés par les symptômes désagréables qui viennent de pair avec une peine d'amour, _conclut-il avant de prendre congé des deux autres et s'en retourner dans sa cabine.

Charles, de son côté, ne prit pas la chose aussi légèrement. Un profond malaise l'habita pendant plusieurs jours, au point où il en vint à demander à Georgianna de lui faire repasser la bande vidéo recueillie dans la cabine d'Élisabeth. Une fois qu'il eut la confirmation – en image – que Jane et Élisabeth avaient également été influencées par leur père, il cessa de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise, n'ayant plus le sentiment d'avoir agi légèrement en abandonnant une femme qui était toujours amoureuse de lui.

À l'autre bout de la galaxie dans le vaisseau qui conduisait les astériens sur leur planète d'accueil, où Max et les deux autres étaient déjà installés depuis quelques mois, Cédric se préparait à son tour à révéler aux deux jeunes princesses la vérité à propos de l'usage abusif que le roi Max avait fait don. La réaction des deux astériennes ne se fit pas attendre et leur décision fut somme toute irrévocable. Elles refusèrent de suivre leur père sur la planète d'accueil et demandèrent plutôt d'être transférées sur la base principale de l'association. Suivant les conseils de Cédric, elles entrèrent en contact avec les plus hautes instances de cette organisation afin rendre compte de leur situation si particulière.

Aussitôt qu'elles eurent la chance de rencontrer un conseiller, celui-ci se révéla très préoccupé par leur histoire et leur permit de rester sur la base centrale en attendant que leur dossier soit étudié par le comité directeur. Deux jours plus tard, le conseiller vint les revoir et leur apprit que leur requête avait été acceptée, mais qu'elles ne pourraient se soustraire aux tests de sélection puisque seuls les résultats qu'elles y obtiendraient détermineraient le champ d'activité qui pourrait leur convenir.

-_Si vous voulez devenir membre à part entière de l'association, vous devez vous prêter à ces tests. Cela nous permettra de connaître vos forces et vos faiblesses et de vous diriger vers la carrière qui vous convient le mieux. _

_-Nous sommes d'accord, _répondit Jane après avoir jeté un œil en direction de sa sœur.

Au terme du premier test, les résultats de Jane mirent immédiatement en évidence ses talents de télépathe que les autorités n'eurent d'autre choix que de l'orienter vers le «**_councelling_**».

-_Vous êtes destinée à devenir conseillère et à ce titre vous serez constamment sur la passerelle du vaisseau où vous serez envoyée. Vous devrez toujours être présente également lorsque le plus haut gradé à bord entrera en communication avec une personne de l'extérieur._

Après seulement quelques semaines, Jane se forgea une réputation d'excellence qui lui valut de se retrouver sur la liste restreinte des candidats possédant les qualités requises pour accéder non seulement aux postes les plus intéressants mais également les plus dangereux. Vers la fin de sa formation, elle croulait sous les offres d'emploi, mais devint la seule candidate à avoir été personnellement recrutée par le Général Duke.

Lorsque les évaluateurs compilèrent les résultats obtenus aux même tests de sélection par sa sœur cadette, ils furent si étonnés qu'ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de la soumettre à une simulation virtuelle, qui leur permettrait entre autre d'évaluer le nombre d'années qu'elle pourrait sauter sur les quatre habituellement nécessaire pour former un «**_leader_**».

_-Vous avez obtenu une cote rarement atteinte à ces tests. À ma connaissance, une seule autre personne avait déjà obtenu ce résultat._

_-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi?_

-_Vous êtes un leader naturel. À cet égard et compte tenu de votre don d'astérienne, nous pensons que vous devriez entrer à l'académie des officiers supérieurs. Si vous êtes motivée, d'ici un an, vous pourriez même devenir second sur l'un de nos nombreux vaisseaux._

_-Vous me voyez vraiment diriger un vaisseau? _S'étonna la jeune femme.

_-Et même plus… mais l'échelon de Commandant ne peut s'obtenir qu'après avoir été Capitaine pendant quelques années._

_-Mais je ne veux pas devenir Commandant… Je ne crois vraiment pas être faite pour ça._

_-Vos résultats disent le contraire. Qu'avez-vous à perdre de toute façon…_

_-Puis-je y réfléchir?_

_-Je vous donne 24 heures._

Après avoir pris de temps d'en discuter avec sa sœur, Élisabeth communiqua ensuite avec Cédric pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, s'étonnant de l'entendre lui répéter qu'il croyait que c'était un très bon choix pour elle.

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites cela? _S'énerva-t-elle.

_-Élisabeth, _soupira le jeune homme avant de s'esclaffer_, l'académie n'est pas une prison voyons. Si tu changes d'idée, tu pourras partir quand tu veux._

_-Tu as raison…C'est vrai. J'ai bien fait de t'en parler. Tu es de bon conseil. _

Fidèle à son habitude, Cédric termina la conversation en essayant de lui donner des nouvelles de Max, qui, depuis le départ de ses deux filles, ne cessait de dire qu'il avait été injustement traité par elles.

Pendant une année entière, les deux sœurs furent donc séparées, mais également tellement occupées qu'elles ne virent pas le temps passer. Élisabeth fut obligée de suivre un entraînement très exigeant physiquement et intellectuellement. Elle apprit également à démêler les différentes espèces répertoriées dans l'ensemble des galaxies et à connaître les caractéristiques de chacune d'elles. En un temps record, elle se vit octroyer la plus haute note jamais accordée, ne tirant de cet exploit aucune fierté particulière, absolument certaine que ses résultats avaient été rehaussés par ses caractéristiques astériennes. Au bout d'un an de formation, alors que Jane était déjà en mission depuis 1 mois avec le Général Duke, les membres de l'académie la convoquèrent pour lui faire une offre.

_-Chère Élisabeth, vous êtes la fierté de l'académie, _lui annonça le Général en lui serrant la main. _Nous sommes très contents de vous. La seule chose qu'il vous reste à apprendre, c'est à gérer votre stress en temps réel. À découvrir comment prendre des décisions alors que vous êtes prise avec une foule d'autres problèmes. Nous avons tout lieu de croire que vous êtes prête pour la partie terrain de votre formation. _

_-Déjà?_

_-Oui, je sais. Normalement, les humains n'y arrivent qu'au bout de trois ans. Mais que voulez-vous, compte tenu de vos résultats, de vos caractéristiques personnelles et de votre vécu, nous sommes convaincus qu'il ne faut plus attendre. Voilà pourquoi, nous allons vous assigner une place sur un vaisseau et que vous y serez évaluée par un de nos meilleurs officiers._

_-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis prête?_

_-Affirmatif. Toutefois, pour rendre la chose encore plus difficile, nous allons vous envoyer sur un vaisseau qui est présentement en route pour réaliser une mission très délicate et surtout extrêmement dangereuse. Vous y agirez en tant que second bien entendu. Le Commandant est le seul maître à bord, vous ne devrez pas l'oublier. C'est votre supérieur immédiat et c'est également lui qui nous tiendra informé de vos progrès ou des problèmes que vous rencontrerez. Avez-vous des questions?_

_-Et comment… Sur quel vaisseau allez-vous m'envoyer et quand?_

_-Sur le Grondeur huit. Je me suis laissé dire que vous y aviez déjà des amis?_

_-Oui, _déglutit-elle avant de se reprendre_, mais il y a une éternité que je ne les ai vus… _

_-Très bien… vous partirez dès demain matin. Bonne chance capitaine Bennet._

_-Merci mon Général._

Aussitôt qu'elle eut quitté son bureau, le Général Duke en profita pour communiquer avec le Commandant Darcy afin de le prévenir de cette décision et lui confier cette nouvelle mission.

_-Général Duke… Quel bon vent vous amène? _Lui répondit la voix joyeuse du Commandant.

_-Commandant Darcy, je voulais vous apprendre que je vous allez recevoir un nouvel aspirant capitaine dès demain._

_-Hein? Mais ce n'est pas possible maintenant voyons, nous partons pour Lucia. L'avez-vous oublié? _

_-Non… pas du tout._

_-Mais vous savez ce que ça veut dire… Il s'agit d'une mission classée 6… Celle-ci est trop dangereuse pour que je puisse avoir aspirant capitaine à bord. _

_-C'est qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un aspirant ordinaire. Il s'agit d'un candidat exceptionnel._

_-En quoi?_

_-Il a réalisé sa formation de base en 1 an! Le seul et l'unique à avoir réalisé ce prodige avant lui était…_

_-Moi… je sais! Mais permettez-moi quand même d'être sceptique. Après tout, souvenez-vous, ma première affectation n'était pas de cet ordre là non plus._

_-Vous allez devoir vous en remettre à mon jugement Commandant._

_-Vous croyez vraiment que l'homme en question est bien au fait de ce qu'il aura à accomplir?_

_-Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, deuxièmement, oui, cette personne a été informée de la teneur de la mission._

_-Une femme, vous voulez que je supervise une femme alors que nous nous apprêtons à mener une mission de niveau 6?_

_-Envisageriez-vous de ne pas vous conformer à mes ordres?_

_-Non, _répondit William._ J'ai confiance en votre jugement. C'est juste que… Écoutez Général, faites-moi plaisir, répétez bien à cette personne que je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau… Mission de classe 6 ou pas… elle devra travailler comme n'importe quel homme, _termina-t-il.

_-Je crois que vous ne serez pas déçu… d'autant plus que je me suis laissé dire qu'il s'agit d'une personne que vous connaissiez… _

_-Ah oui? Qui est-ce?_

_-Vous verrez demain, _lenargua son supérieur avant d'ajouter : _Toutefois, je me permets de vous informer qu'elle ne m'a pas semblé plus heureuse que vous de savoir que vous seriez son superviseur…_

_-Douce perspective, _ironisa le commandant avant de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Le lendemain matin, William se leva de très bonne heure, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande nervosité à l'idée de rencontrer le nouvel aspirant capitaine. La veille au soir, en compagnie de Charles, ils avaient cherché pendant de nombreuses minutes, passé en revue l'ensemble de leurs connaissances, mais n'avaient pas réussi à trouver l'identité de la personne que l'association allait leur envoyer.

Vers 8h00, ils se présentèrent tous deux dans la salle de téléportation, anxieux de rencontrer ce nouveau capitaine. Lorsque le faisceau s'illumina, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction avec qui William allait devoir réaliser cette délicate et dangereuse mission sur la planète Lucia : _Élisabeth? Dites-moi, c'est bien vous? _Balbutia Charles en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à descendre de la structure.

_-Capitaine Bennet, pour vous servir, _rétorqua-t-elle en arrivant près de lui. _Je suis contente de vous revoir Capitaine Bingley._

Encore sous le choc, William se fit violence pour ne pas quitter la pièce et aller se réfugier dans sa cabine. Il finit par cacher sa nervosité dans une formule de politesse tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, _bienvenue à bord Capitaine Bennet._

_-Commandant Darcy, je suis heureuse de me soumettre à vos ordres, _lui répondit-elle en le saluant selon son rang, mais tout aussi froidement que lui.

Tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, William ne put que répéter : _Classe 6… vous savez que la mission est de niveau 6?_

_-Risque énorme de perte de vie et peu de chance de succès, _déclama Élisabeth en citant la définition qui correspondait précisément à ce niveau de mission.

_-Cette définition est bien en dessous de la réalité, _la prévint-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

_-Suivez moi Capitaine Bennet, _lesinterrompit Charles Bingley pour leur éviter une violente prise de bec,_ je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre cabine, _ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

_-Je vous retrouve tous les deux sur la passerelle dans dix minutes, _leur ordonna William avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

_-Je suis tellement surprit de vous revoir Élisabeth, et content, ça va de soi, _affirma chaleureusement le Capitaine une fois seul avec elle dans le corridor.

_-Je suis bien heureuse aussi, j'étais aussi très nerveuse je dois bien vous l'avouer, mais grâce à votre accueil, ça va mieux maintenant._

_-Que devient votre sœur?_

_-Elle est sur le vaisseau du Général Duke. Elle est devenue première conseillère._

_-Wow… vous êtes impressionnantes toutes les deux. Vous en avez fait du chemin, _s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

_-Georgianna est-elle toujours à bord?_

_-Non, elle nous a quittés il y a quelques mois. Elle a accepté une mission sur la planète Luciol._

_-Luciol, vraiment? Alors elle va sûrement tomber sur Cédric et sa sœur. C'est là qu'ils se sont installés tous les deux. Cédric n'est pas un guerrier… c'est plutôt l'élevage et l'agriculture qui l'intéressait._

_-Et votre père?_

_-Je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant, _lui confia-t-elle d'un ton agressif, _et j'avoue ne pas m'en soucier. Jane et moi ne lui avons pas pardonné son intervention. Vous êtes au courant, je crois?_

_-Euh, oui. Par Georgianna justement._

_-Dites-moi, les habitudes sont-elles les mêmes à bord? _

_-Pour ce qui est des heures de repas oui, mais n'oubliez pas que dans cinq minutes, William nous attend pour nous expliquer comment nous devront agir pendant cette fameuse mission. De nouvelles normes de sécurité devront nécessairement être respectées en son absence._

-_Je n'en doute pas, _convint Élisabeth avant jeter un œil sur la cabine inoccupée devant laquelle Charles s'était arrêté. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la sienne, Élisabeth en profita pour le remercier : _Je dépose mes choses et je vous rejoins sur la passerelle._

_-Élisabeth, _l'arrêta Charles juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la cabine_, laissez-moi vous mettre en garde, William n'était pas très heureux lorsqu'il a appris que vous alliez venir servir sous ses ordres. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller la prudence…_

_-Je suis un capitaine consciencieux et bien formé. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Et merci de votre gentillesse Charles. Vous n'avez pas changé._

Lorsqu'elle voulut retourner sur la passerelle après avoir déposé son petit sac de voyage, Élisabeth ne se fia qu'à sa mémoire pour trouver la passerelle et s'étonna d'arriver devant une cabine plus grande que les autres. Consultant le gps intégré de sa montre bracelet, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait devant les quartiers du Commandant.

_-C'est à n'y rien comprendre… _se secoua-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin et suivre le chemin proposé par son appareil de localisation.

Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée sur la passerelle et tenta de se mêler aux autres sans se faire remarquer, Élisabeth sursauta lorsque le Commandant s'adressa directement à elle pour la critiquer. _Vous êtes en retard de cinq minutes._

_-C'est que… _débuta-t-elle froidement avant de repenser à la mise en garde de Charles, lâcher un profond soupir et lui répondre, tout sourire_, vous me voyez désolée Commandant et pardon tout le monde, ça ne se reproduira plus._

_-Bien, _reprit-il d'un ton aussi froid que si elle ne s'était pas excusée_. Écoutez-moi tous. Voici les plans que j'ai reçus de l'amiral Sullivan, _poursuivit-il en dirigeant un rayon laser directement la carte spatiale qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran, _c'est là que notre équipe débarquera. Une fois sur place, nous suivrons la route indiquée en rouge jusqu'au premier point de relais dans la montagne. Puisque nous nous déplacerons de nuit, nous dormirons au moins une journée entière à cet endroit précis. On y retrouve une grotte confortable, mais tout de même glacée. Une fois arrivés là, _ajouta-t-il en désignant un gros point noir déjà très visible sur la carte, _nous devrons faire face à des créatures hybrides et immatérielles redoutables. Elles ne peuvent être maîtrisées que par ceci, _précisa-t-il en révélant une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide bleu qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. _Seulement, pour que ce produit fasse effet, il faudra le leur faire avaler. Nous nous cacherons donc dans la petite crique que vous voyez ici et nous attendrons une ouverture pour aller verser le contenu de la fiole dans leur nourriture. Une fois qu'elles seront droguées, nous pourrons aller délivrer les deux terriens que ces bestioles maintiennent prisonniers. _

_-Bastien et Socrate, _énonça Élisabeth à voix basse.

_-Exactement, oui, _soupira brusquement le commandant,irrité de s'être fait couper la parole.

_-Pardon commandant, _s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

_-Ces deux chercheurs détiennent des secrets qu'il faut à tout prix préserver et qui ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Tout le monde a bien compris? Pas de question?_

_-Les créatures dont vous avez parlé… quels sont leurs pouvoirs?_ Lui demanda la jeune femme pendant qu'elle cherchait toujours à les identifier. _Commandant?_ Insista-t-elle, croyant à tors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

_-Capitaine Bennet, tout ce que nous savons présentement sur ces bestioles est noté dans le dossier qui vous a été remis à votre arrivée. Si vous l'aviez lu, comme tous ceux qui sont ici, vous ne m'auriez pas fait perdre mon temps avec cette question, _s'impatienta-t-il._ Vous auriez su que toutes les équipes envoyées là-bas, ont échoué. Personne n'est revenu vivant._

Serrant la mâchoire autant que les poings, Élisabeth se contenta de baisser les yeux, se maudissant de ne pas avoir cherché dans sa cabine, le dossier contenant le résumé de la mission, tel que rédigé par le Commandant.

-_Commandant? _L'interpella Charles en lui montrant le dossier qu'il avait oublié de remettre à la jeune femme à son arrivée.

_-Ah, oui!_ _Merci de me le rappeler Charles._ _N'oubliez pas d'aller voir le Capitaine Bingley, c'est lui qui va vous remette la liste de vos tâches et celles des effets que vous aurez à transporter._

_-C'est que… _reprit Charles avant d'être arrêté par la jeune femme qui lui faisait signe de ne pas intervenir.

_-J'ai oublié autre chose Charles? _Lui demanda tout de même le Commandant.

_-Euh, _déglutit-il bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Élisabeth ne souhaitait pas qu'il prenne sa défense._ Non, mon Commandant, tout a été dit._

_-Très bien, _reprit William, _vous pouvez maintenant aller vous préparer. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que nous partons dans une heure, _lança-t-il à la ronde pour terminer, ne laissant planer aucun doute que son message ne s'adressait qu'à la jeune femme.

Pendant qu'elle attendait à l'écart que se dissipe le petit attroupement qui s'était immanquablement formé autour de Charles, Élisabeth s'attristait de l'attitude du Commandant à son égard.

«_Nous nous étions pourtant quittés en bon terme,_ songea-t-elle en soupirant, _devrais-je me retirer de cette mission_», considéra-t-elle sérieusement en ramassant le dossier que Charles fut enfin en mesure de lui passer.

_-Je suis désolé Capitaine Bennet_, lui souffla celui-ci en lui faisant spontanément l'accolade.

-_Capitaine Bennet, _l'interpella la voix du Commandantà l'autre bout de la passerelle_. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait…_

_-À vos ordres Commandant, _s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de jeter un dernier regard en direction du Capitaine Bingley, hocher discrètement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi son avertissement et presser le pas afin d'aller rejoindre le Commandant qui lui tenait la porte de son ascenseur personnel.

Dans l'étroit habitacle à bord duquel ils furent tout de même confinés pendant pas moins de deux minutes, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité, mais pour rien au monde, la jeune femme n'aurait osé prendre la parole. Elle regardait droit devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées, toute occupée à recenser les moments pénibles de sa formation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces difficultés, ne lui semblaient rien comparées aux émotions qui l'assaillaient à la seule pensée que le commandant puisse remettre en question son professionnalisme et son efficacité.

Se tenant tout aussi droit qu'elle, le Commandant quant à lui se demandait plutôt pour quelle raison il avait été aussi irrité en découvrant les regards complices qu'avaient échangés ses deux Capitaines. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire à la jeune femme, mais il savait qu'il avait intérêt à trouver un sujet rapidement puisqu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à sa cabine.

Une fois devant celle-ci, William se tourna pour lui faire face et l'étudia sévèrement.

_-Capitaine Bennet. Vous avez compris qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que nous puissions revenir vivants de cette mission n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui mon Commandant._

_-Il est encore temps de changer d'idée._

_-Changer d'idée? Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous que je change d'idée, _s'enquit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

_-J'ai le pouvoir de vous ordonner de rester à bord du vaisseau…_

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, Élisabeth la referma tout aussi vite, prit une grande respiration puis rétorqua :_ Je ferai comme vous me l'ordonnerez Commandant._

Presque déçu de sa docilité puisque seule son obstination aurait pu lui permettre de lui ordonner de rester à bord et donc de lui sauver la vie, William ne put que lui répéter de se présenter à l'heure, le lendemain. _Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard._

_-Bien commandant, _lui répondit-elle en le saluant respectueusement.

Arrivée dans sa cabine, Élisabeth jeta le dossier que Charles avait omis de lui remettre sur son lit, parcourut la liste du matériel dont elle serait responsable pendant la mission puis remis de l'ordre dans ses propres affaires. Elle rangea ses vêtements, vida le reste du contenu de son sac sur le bureau devant elle, heureuse de mettre la main sur le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu de Jane. Ramassant celui-ci, elle découvrit également la lettre d'annulation de mariage que William lui avait rendue lorsqu'il était venu lui dire adieu dans la salle de téléportation. Relisant le texte légal que celle-ci contenait, elle réalisa pour la première fois, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais contresignée.

«_Officiellement, on est toujours mariés_» s'amusa-t-elle avant de replier la feuille et de la ranger dans le dossier qu'elle avait bien l'intention de lire avant de s'endormir.

Après une très bonne nuit de sommeil, la nouvelle recrue arriva sur le pont avec quelques minutes d'avance. Elle eut alors pleinement le temps de remettre à Charles une enveloppe contenant non seulement le document d'annulation qu'elle avait finalement signé, mais également une lettre destinée à Jane qu'elle lui demanda de lui faire parvenir s'il lui arrivait malheur.

_-Capitaine Bingley, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré… _

-_Moi de même Capitaine Bennet. Mais je souhaite de tout cœur que vous nous reveniez…_

Le Commandant pénétra sur la passerelle au moment même où Charles serrait Élisabeth sur son cœur. Ayant eu le temps d'apercevoir l'air renfrogné de son ami, Charles se pencha une dernière fois vers la jeune femme afin de lui chuchoter: _Faites attention à William. Je le sens bien déterminé à vous prendre en faute… il ne veut pas de vous sur cette mission._

_-Je regrette qu'il n'ait pas confiance en moi, _lui confia alors la jeune femme.

_-Vos compétences ne sont pas en cause ici… _

Redressant la tête en entendant le commandant se racler la gorge, Charles leva les yeux vers lui, s'éloigna de la jeune femme et s'installa pour écouter ce que William avait à dire.

_-Bon, je constate que tout le monde est là. __Capitaine, je vous laisse le commandement du grondeur, _lui annonça-t-il en lui serrant la main. Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, il se tourna pour faire face aux trois chargés de mission et leur lança alors qu'ils avaient les yeux rivés sur lui: _En route…._

**…À suivre…**

**Miriamme**


	7. Désobéissance

**Septième partie.**

Le commandant William Darcy ouvrait la marche et fut le premier à prendre place à bord de la navette. Le Capitaine Bennet et le lieutenant Cole le suivaient de près et prirent place directement sur les deux sièges qui étaient derrière lui. Jonas Stern, l'un des meilleurs pilotes dont disposait le Grondeur 8 était déjà aux commandes et attendait les ordres de William pour mettre le moteur en marche. Lorsque ce fut fait, le vaisseau prit son envol, passa avec succès le sas qui menait à l'extérieur et s'orienta à partir des coordonnées du Commandant afin d'arriver le plus vite possible sur la planète Luciol.

Durant les quatre premières heures que durèrent le vol, à plusieurs reprises, William dût s'adresser à son Capitaine et découvrit avec satisfaction qu'elle s'acquittait de ses tâches avec sérieux et efficacité. À une ou deux reprises d'ailleurs, il lui arriva même de devancer ses ordres tant elle était concentrée et consciente de ce qu'il fallait faire. Le commandant eut beau feindre de ne rien remarquer, il en vint à se sentir suffisamment en confiance avec elle pour être capable de se détendre à son tour.

Lorsque vint le moment où ils durent revêtir leurs combinaisons thermiques (elles seules pouvaient leur permettre de survivre au climat capricieux de Luciol - température élevée le jour et basse le soir – William ordonna à Jonas Stern de stabiliser l'appareil. Au moment où elle vint de terminer de monter la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison, Élisabeth remarqua qu'une tâche brunâtre couvrait l'épaule gauche de l'uniforme rigide du commandant.

-_Ne bougez pas!_ Le prévint-elle en reconnaissant en celle-ci, une forme de vie extraterrestre qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse.

N'appréciant pas du tout le ton qu'elle venait d'employer pour s'adresser à lui, la Commandant fit preuve d'impatience : _Nous n'avons pas le temps Capitaine!_

_-J'ai dit : Ne bougez pas, _répéta-t-elle une seconde fois en voyant le pire scénario se concrétiser sous ses yeux puisque la tache grossissait à vue d'œil au point où elle envahissait déjà une bonne partie de son dos.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber par devant. Pendant qu'il se débattait et cherchait à se redresser, Élisabeth agrippait déjà le centre de la grosse tache, la tira vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de sa combinaison et commença à la pétrir comme s'il s'agissait d'une pâte à modeler.

Chaque fois que la tache tentait de prendre une forme menaçante, Élisabeth réussissait à la modeler de manière à s'assurer que celle-ci ne puisse pas lui faire de mal. Ayant finalement réussi à se redresser et à juger la situation pour ce qu'elle était, William lui vint en aide en sortant son fusil laser et en se préparant à faire feu. _Éloignez-vous capitaine, _lui ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il évalua que la tache assez loin d'elle.

La jeune femme obtempéra en projetant la sphère qu'elle venait tout juste de réussir modeler assez haut dans les airs pour que le commandant puisse la désintégrer.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien de celle-ci, Élisabeth se pencha pour ramasser son casque, le posa sur sa tête et passa ses bras dans les lanières de cuir du sac à dos dont elle était responsable.

Le lieutenant Cole et le pilote du vaisseau étaient encore sous le choc et fixaient la jeune femme d'un air ahuri avant d'être secoués par le commandant qui les ramena à l'ordre: _Très bien messieurs, il est temps de se mettre en route._

Comme il était prévu que le commandant soit en tête de leur petit détachement, il quitta l'appareil le premier puis s'assura que chacun suive le rang qui lui avait été assigné avant le départ. Stern fut le suivant à sortir du vaisseau, suivi de près par Élisabeth pour terminer avec le Lieutenant Cole.

William prit une dernière fois la parole en utilisant le micro intégré aux casques qu'ils portaient tous et leur rappela qu'ils devaient marcher pendant au moins 3 heures et qu'il leur faudrait maintenir une vitesse constante et rapide. N'attendant aucune réponse, le jeune homme jeta un œil sur sa montre bracelet puis se mit en marche. Au bout d'une heure, il constata avec étonnement que ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui ralentissait le groupe, mais plutôt le pilote et même le lieutenant Cole à l'occasion. En effet, le Capitaine Bennet maintenait non seulement la cadence, mais semblait également couvrir la lenteur du Lieutenant Cole en ralentissant elle-même à l'occasion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée dans la grotte où il était prévu qu'ils établissent le camp pour passer la nuit, William était lui-même très fatigué, mais surtout soulagé que rien de grave ne se soit encore produit.

_-Commandant, je vais préparer le campement et le repas en tout premier lieu. Ensuite, je vais envoyer un message au Capitaine Bingley pour lui dire que nous sommes arrivés, _le prévint Élisabeth en posant son sac dans un coin sombre de la grotte.

_-Très bien capitaine. Lieutenant Cole? Venez avec moi, nous devons dès maintenant aller installer les gardiens électroniques à l'extérieur._

Lorsque les deux hommes revinrent vingt minutes plus tard, Élisabeth avait déjà terminé d'installer les lits de camps et un arôme de bonne soupe avait remplacé l'odeur de moisissure. Un froid intense régnait dans la caverne, mais la soupe chaude permit temporairement à leurs corps de refaire ses provisions de chaleur.

Élisabeth s'installa dans un coin et commença à manger sa soupe tout en surveillant les moniteurs reliés aux gardiens électroniques que le commandant et Cole venaient tout juste de brancher à l'appareil. William alla se servir à son tour, puis revint s'asseoir près du pilote pour manger en silence. Il observa son équipe et en profita pour faire le point.

Le Capitaine Bennet venait tout juste d'aller s'asseoir à côté du pilote, ayant remarqué – tout comme le commandant d'ailleurs – qu'il était très pâle et qu'il commençait à claquer des dents. Jugeant qu'elle pouvait très bien s'en occuper, il s'intéressa au Lieutenant Cole et le découvrit en train de faire la vaisselle.

«_C'est de bon augure pour demain_», songea-t-il non sans satisfaction.

Après avoir pris le temps de consigner dans son journal de bord, leurs dernières activités, le commandant s'adressa à tous pour leur suggérer de dormir un peu. Après avoir salué Cole et Stern, Élisabeth le salua lui-même d'un bref signe de tête, se dirigea vers son lit, mais bifurqua en direction des moniteurs à la dernière seconde, comme si elle était dérangée par un détail.

_-Lieutenant Cole? Combien avez-vous avez installé de localisateurs?_ L'interrogea-t-elle.

_-6._

_-À quelle distance les uns des autres?_

_-Pas moins de 100 mètres…_

_-J'en vois bien 6, mais il y en a deux qui sont beaucoup plus près que ce que vous m'avez dit, _lui apprit-elle avant de se tourner vers le Commandant pour lui demander_ : Je peux aller voir Commandant?_

_-Je vais avec vous, _lui répondit-il.

Exhalant un profond soupir, Élisabeth retint la réplique qui lui serait venue tout naturellement, se contenta d'acquiescer à sa demande, le laissa respectueusement passer devant elle et le suivit le long du corridor.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils retracèrent très rapidement les deux gardiens qui avaient été déplacés et découvrirent qu'ils avaient été installés sur un fond de sable mou se comportant presque comme des sables mouvants. Comprenant à demi-mot ce que le commandant attendait d'elle, Élisabeth se concentra et réussit à les soulever l'un après l'autre et les ramener vers eux en utilisant la télékinésie. Une fois à portée de mains, William les ramassa et lui désigna où elle devrait aller mettre le sien pendant qu'il s'occuperait de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils rebroussèrent chemin et revinrent vers la grotte.

Élisabeth pénétra dans la cavité sombre la première. Entendant un bruit anormal, elle s'arrêta si brusquement que William ne put l'imiter assez vite, la heurta, perdit légèrement l'équilibre et s'accrocha à elle pour éviter de se retrouver sur le sol. Confuse et gênée Élisabeth se retourna puis lui fit signe de garder le silence. L'ombre et la lumière qui se déplaçaient très rapidement sur le mur de la grotte leur indiqua qu'une bataille s'était engagée dans la partie centrale. Devançant la jeune femme, William arma son laser et se mit à avancer lentement en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Un cri strident déchira le silence et se répercuta contre les murs de pierre en ricochant vers l'entrée. Ils virent alors le pilote arriver devant eux, recevoir une décharge mortelle par derrière, puis s'écrouler sans vie à leurs pieds.

Après avoir constaté le décès de celui-ci, William fit signe à Élisabeth de rester immobile, recommença à avancer encore plus lentement que tout à l'heure puis découvrit ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Le lieutenant Cole venait tout juste de finir de débrancher le dernier moniteur et avait commencé à fouiller dans le reste du matériel. Devinant qu'il cherchait la fiole de poison, William n'attendit pas une minute de plus et tira dans sa direction. Celui-ci réussit à esquiver le coup et se rua sur le commandant à son tour. D'un seul mouvement, il projeta William dans les airs et le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il heurtait le mur rigide de la grotte et s'écroulait sur le sol. S'apercevant que le Commandant n'arrivait pas à se relever à cause d'une blessure à la jambe, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle passa derrière le Lieutenant, le confronta et commença à se battre avec lui.

_-Tirez… Capitaine… veuillez faire feu, _L'intima le commandant.

Mais Élisabeth se refusait à tirer sur le jeune homme, comte tenu du risque qu'il y avait que le tir se répercutât et mette la vie de n'importe lequel d'entre eux en danger. Continuant à se battre avec le Lieutenant, tout en se sachant plus faible que lui, la jeune femme réussit à utiliser son pouvoir pour faire lever une charge. Elle la conserva dans les airs espérant réussir à maintenir Cole juste en dessous de celle-ci avant de la relâcher à nouveau. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa fatigue et la très grande force de celui dont le métier était justement de se battre. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva maintenue sous lui alors qu'il tentait de l'étrangler, elle réussit à se dégager une seconde avant qu'elle ne relâche le moniteur. L'objet s'abattit violemment sur Cole, l'assommant définitivement.

Restant immobile quelques secondes, Élisabeth ne put que rouler des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le commandant hurler sa colère et sa frustration de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'agir, _Capitaine, je vous avais dit de tirer, _lui reprochait-il sans arrêt.

Se redressant péniblement, elle se dirigea vers lui sachant très bien qu'elle devrait essuyer sa colère.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? _L'invectiva-t-il à nouveau.

Sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre, Élisabeth s'installa derrière lui, passa ses deux mains sous ses épaules et le tira brusquement vers l'arrière afin qu'il soit installé plus confortable. Indifférente au cri qu'il lâcha dans la manœuvre, Élisabeth sortit son fusil laser, l'arma aussi vite qu'elle le put puis le pointa à nouveau en direction du Lieutenant Cole sous le regard perplexe du Commandant.

Après quelques secondes, comprenant qu'il ne se passait rien de nouveau, la jeune femme revint vers William pour examiner la blessure qu'il avait à la jambe et ne put que pâlir en la découvrant.

-_Ce n'est pas très joli Commandant. Je vais devoir vous faire un atèle, mais avant toute chose, je vais devoir vous faire mal… très mal. Votre rotule doit être replacée._ Avant même qu'il n'ait l'idée de protester, elle fit pressions sur son genou et replaça sa rotule d'un mouvement précis. Le cri qu'il lâcha alors fut au moins aussi fort que le fracas qu'elle entendit du côté de Cole.

Faisant volte face, Élisabeth comprit que ce qu'elle avait craint venait tout juste de se produire. L'intrus qui avait pris possession du corps de l'officier venait d'émerger de son oreille, commençait à prendre forme sous leurs yeux et se rua sur la jeune femme une fois recomposé. Bien qu'il fut souffrant et sur le bord de l'évanouissement, William ramassa l'arme que la jeune femme avait échappée et fit feu en direction de l'ombre juste avant de perdre conscience.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le Commandant réalisa qu'il était allongé sur son lit et qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il redressa la tête et tenta d'évaluer combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son évanouissement. Il remarqua alors qu'Élisabeth était occupée à prendre soins de Cole et que lui même avait maintenant un atèle à la jambe. Conscient d'être sous l'effet d'un puissant sédatif, il continua à observer la jeune astérienne tandis qu'elle faisait des allers et des retours dans la grotte. Il la vit couvrir Cole d'une couverture thermique, replacer puis rebrancher les moniteurs et même mettre de l'ordre dans la pharmacie portative. Ensuite, devinant qu'elle allait certainement venir voir s'il allait toujours bien, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors sa main fraîche se poser sur son front puis une légère caresse dans son cou avant qu'elle ne lui redresse la tête pour déposer quelque chose de mou contre lequel elle l'accota doucement après l'avoir fait redescendre. Tout de suite après, il l'entendit se relever et attendit d'être certain qu'elle soit repartie avant de risquer un œil. Il la vit regagner son propre lit de camp, sortir ce qui lui sembla être un livre de son sac, puis commencer à écrire.

«_Elle tient un journal de bord_» s'étonna-t-il, non sans ressentir une grande fierté à l'égard de sa performance avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Après avoir noté le mot ÉCHEC à trois reprises et en majuscule dans son journal, Élisabeth se releva pour aller vérifier si le commandant était endormi. Lorsqu'elle en fut certaine, elle revint vers son lit, fouilla dans la petite pochette qu'elle avait attachée sur sa combinaison, saisit son communicateur et pressa sur les numéros correspondant à la fréquence du Grondeur 8.

_-Capitaine Bingley à l'appareil, _répondit-il.

_-Capitaine Bennet au rapport._

_-Le commandant n'est pas disponible? _L'interrogea Charles d'une voix anxieuse.

_-Capitaine, la mission et compromise._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Le commandant est blessé à la jambe, le Lieutenant Cole souffre d'une commotion cérébrale sévère et Stern… et bien, Stern est mort. Je suis pour ainsi dire, la seule qui est en état de continuer. Je vous demande la permission de me rendre à l'endroit prévu dès demain matin et de suivre le plan, mais toute seule._

_-Vous dites que le commandant est blessé?_

_-Affirmatif, il ne peut pas marcher. Nous sommes présentement dans la grotte. Normalement, dans deux heures, nous devrions nous mettre en marche. Je demande la permission de le faire seule._

_-Je regrette Capitaine, vous ne ferez rien tant que je n'aurai pas discuté de tout ceci avec le commandant. _

_-Il sera contre et vous le savez bien, _plaida-t-elle.

_-Il faudra vous résigner alors._

_-Très bien._

Après avoir rompu la communication, la jeune femme exhala un profond soupir, s'installa tant bien que mal pour dormir, mais laissa ses pensées dériver vers l'aspect technique et légal des missions de niveau 6. Dix minutes plus tard, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, certaine d'avoir trouvé un texte de loi qu'elle pourrait utiliser dans la matinée, en cas de nécessité.

William fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux deux heures plus tard. Puisqu'il faisait nuit noire dans la grotte, il ne comprit qu'après avoir jeté un œil sur sa montre bracelet qu'il faisait jour à l'extérieur. Sa gorge était sèche, sa tête le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il tenta de remuer sa jambe blessée. S'éveillant presqu'en même temps que le jeune homme à cause du tintement de sa montre bracelet, Élisabeth se redressa rapidement, éteignit sa sonnerie et jeta un œil autour d'elle.

Une sourde plainte provenant du coin où le Commandant était allongé la poussa à se rendre auprès de lui afin de l'examiner. Arrivée près de lui, elle alluma sa lampe frontale et sursauta en découvrant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Associant le cri rauque qu'il avait lâché un peu plus tôt, à la grimace qui déformait ses lèvres, Élisabeth comprit qu'il avait dû chercher à se redresser.

_-Laissez-moi faire, _le prévint-elle avant de passer derrière lui, le soulever par les épaules et le hisser contre le mur.

S'occupant ensuite d'examiner sa jambe, elle l'obligea à avaler un autre comprimé puis changea son pansement.

Une fois qu'il l'eut remerciée, elle alla brièvement examiner le Lieutenant Cole puis revint vers le Commandant pressée de lui faire part de sa réflexion.

_-J'ai fait mon rapport au Capitaine Bingley hier soir. Il m'a suggéré d'attendre vos ordres avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors voilà où nous en sommes : Cole souffre d'une solide commotion et le pilote est mort._

_-Et je ne suis pas en état de marcher… je le sais, _déplora le commandant d'une voix bourrue.

_-Allons-nous poursuivre la mission comme prévu?_

_-Non, il faut renoncer, _trancha-t-il en soupirant.

_-Mais les deux hommes? Qui va les libérer? _Insista-t-elle.

_-L'association s'y prendra autrement._

_-Mais commandant, ces hommes seront morts avant qu'une autre équipe n'arrive jusqu'ici. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi y aller seule, je suis pleinement capable de réaliser cette mission, _lui assura-t-elle.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas y arriver seule, _s'emporta-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

_-Sauf votre respect, Commandant, vous n'êtes pas plus en état de me donner des ordres que de marcher. Je prends le commandement que vous le vouliez ou non. _

_-Capitaine, si vous faites cela, _hurla-t-il_, votre carrière prendra fin à l'instant, _l'intima-t-il.

_-Dans une mission de niveau 6, il est prévu que le plus haut gradé prenne le relais lorsque le supérieur immédiat se trouve incapable de terminer sa mission. En ce moment vous êtes physiquement incapable de poursuivre la mission, _récita-t-elle d'une seul souffle.

Les deux se mesurèrent du regard. Élisabeth fut la première à rompre l'instant pour aller ramasser ce dont elle aurait besoin pour aller à la rencontre des deux prisonniers. Elle acheva sa préparation lorsque la voix du Commandant l'interpella à nouveau.

_-Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici, _lui commanda-t-il en brandissant son laser, ne laissant aucun doute sur son intention de l'utiliser pour la neutraliser temporairement.

Utilisant son don pour le désarmer, Élisabeth saisit le fusil laser lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à elle, puis lui adressa une dernière fois la parole avant de s'en aller.

_-Je ne peux pas partir avec votre arme, car même ici vous serez en danger. Par contre, je vais la déposer suffisamment loin de vous pour que vous puissiez la récupérer une fois que je serai hors de portée. Adieu donc, _ajouta-t-elle, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse.

Une minute avant d'émerger de la grotte, Élisabeth sortit son communicateur et contacta Charles, sur le grondeur.

_-Capitaine Bennet, au rapport._

_-Enfin, alors, où en êtes vous?_

_-Je suis en route pour le point de rencontre. Avec la fiole, _lui apprit-elle d'une voix assurée.

_-Le commandant était d'accord?_ S'étonna Charles.

_-Euh, honnêtement, non. _

_-Capitaine! _S'insurgea-t-il.

_-Ménagez votre salive Capitaine Bingley. Ma décision est prise et je n'ai pas le temps. Veuillez contacter le Général Duke et lui dire d'envoyer une seconde équipe pour venir récupérer le Commandant Darcy et le Lieutenant Cole… Ils sont toujours dans la grotte. Je devrais être revenue avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de secours. Mais si je ne suis pas là à leur arrivée, suivez le plan comme prévu. Repartez._

_-Partir sans vous, il n'en est pas question! _S'opposa Charles.

_-Si vous m'attendez, vous allez mettre tous les autres en danger, _lui rappela-t-elle.

_-Élisabeth, je ne sais pas quoi dire…. _Balbutia-t-il enfin.

_-Souhaitez-moi bonne chance._

_-Bonne chance, _répéta-t-il, aucunement surprit d'entendre le bip sonore indiquant la fin de la communication.

Élisabeth laissa volontairement tomber ton portable sur le sol rocailleux puisqu'elle savait pour avoir attentivement étudié le dossier de la mission que certaines formes de vie pouvaient se déplacer en utilisant les ondes. Elle se mit en route et longea le sentier en suivant l'itinéraire prévu initialement. Au bout de trois heures de marche, elle commença à apercevoir les flammes scintiller au loin lui prouvant qu'elle était sur la bonne route.

Elle s'arrêta alors une quinzaine de minutes pour prendre une petite collation. Finalement arrivée près de la carrière où les hommes recherchés avaient été vus pour la dernière fois, Élisabeth se camoufla pour étudier la situation et évaluer les options qui s'offraient à elle. Elle tâta sa poche voulant s'assurer de la présence de la précieuse fiole. Elle se mit alors à étudier les créatures qu'elle aurait à affronter. Celles-ci étaient si différentes les unes des autres qu'elle devint sceptique quant à la capacité qu'aurait le contenu de la fiole à les tuer toutes. Finalement, après une heure d'observation du milieu et des créatures, elle décida de passer à l'action.

Elle s'allongea pour ramper sur le sol et se dirigea vers une masse rocheuse située plus près de la zone où s'activaient ces créatures. Elle repéra finalement les deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient attachés et semblaient inconscients. D'après leur respiration, elle évalua qu'ils étaient simplement été endormis. Comme les créatures agissaient comme si elles voulaient se mettre en place pour le repas, Élisabeth tenta de repérer le récipient dans lequel se retrouvait leur nourriture. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'une des créatures se diriger vers les deux hommes avec un couteau. Elle trancha un morceau de peau et de chair au premier de deux hommes puis revint déposer le tout dans un récipient semblable à une tasse. Revenant ensuite vers la plaie sanguinolente de l'homme, la créature brandit la tasse et recueillit quelques gouttes de sang écarlates qui dégoulinaient. Élisabeth eut un haut le cœur et se fit violence pour éviter de réagir.

Elle comprit que le moment était venu d'agir et qu'il lui fallait faire vite en voyant la créature revenir au centre de la clairière et déposer la tasse sur une roche surélevée.

Toutes les autres créatures vinrent alors se placer tout autour de la roche et se mirent à tourner en rond. Elles se déplaçaient de plus en plus vite. Elles bougeaient maintenant si rapidement qu'Élisabeth ne distinguait plus qu'un long trais continu. Elle ouvrit la fiole délicatement et la fit s'élever sans les airs. Elle la guida à l'aide de son esprit jusqu'au dessus de la tasse maintenant fumante. Doucement, elle fit pencher la fiole afin que son contenu tombe directement dans le récipient. Le cercle continu ralentit soudainement et cessa de tourner. Les créatures étaient maintenant toutes arrêtées devant la tasse qu'elles regardaient avec adoration. Élisabeth se figea. Un doute la saisit. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si le liquide était bien là pour être avalé par eux ou si elles allaient l'utiliser d'une autre façon? Surveillant la suite des opérations avec intérêt, elle vit alors l'une des créatures se rapprocher de la tasse, la prendre entre ses mains et se rapprocher des deux hommes.

Comprenant où elles voulaient en venir, Élisabeth utilisa ses pouvoirs pour arracher la tasse des mains de la créature et la ramener vers elle. Grimpant alors sur la paroi rocheuse afin d'être bien certaine que les créatures la verraient, elle rapprocha la tasse de ses lèvres et avala son contenu d'une seule traite.

Celle qui semblait être la reine de ces créatures s'approcha d'elle en volant et la captura d'un seul mouvement. Dès qu'elle sentit sa texture visqueuse la toucher, le corps d'Élisabeth paralysa. Elle vit ensuite clairement les créatures s'approcher d'elle et s'abreuver à même son épiderme, suçant une partie de son sang à l'aide leurs petites trompes qu'elles contractaient et rétractaient à volonté. Lorsque la dernière trompe pénétra en elle, Élisabeth perdit connaissance.

À son réveil, un froid intense remplaçait la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant. La jeune femme leva doucement les paupières et ressentit comme un couteau le froid glacial sur sa pupille dilatée. Elle constata qu'elle était attachée à côté des deux hommes. Aucune trace des créatures. L'homme qui était attaché à sa gauche la regardait fixement. Élisabeth remarqua alors que des formes floues étaient être allongées par terre. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait des créatures mortes en train de se dessécher à cause du vent et du froid. Elle devina que la seule créature à être encore en vie était celle qui l'avait attachée, en découvrant une créature endormie à ses pieds. Elle remercia le ciel que le contenu de la fiole ait pu se répandre suffisamment vite sans se veine pour que les créatures en reçoivent une bonne dose. Cherchant la tasse des yeux, elle l'aperçut, la fit venir jusqu'à elle et profita de son bord coupant pour trancher ses liens. Une fois libre, elle s'empressa de détacher l'homme éveillé en tout premier lieu pour obtenir son aide. Ensemble, et sans échanger une seule parole, ils libérèrent le second scientifique et l'installèrent de manière à être capable de marcher. Juste avant de partir, Élisabeth revint vers la créature qui était toujours allongée et l'écrasa de son pied.

Deux minutes après s'être mis en marche, le second scientifique s'éveilla pour sa plus grande joie et celle de son compagnon.

_-Qui êtes-vous? _Lui demanda-t-il en l'apercevant.

_-Je suis membre de l'association. Nous avons été envoyés pour vous secourir. Mettons-nous en route, nous devons faire vite._

_-L'association était au courant de notre disparition? _S'étonna-t-il tout en avançant.

_-Oui, venez, il ne faut pas traîner par ici._

Arrivée dans les montagnes, à deux heures de route de la grotte, Élisabeth dût s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et faire boire les deux hommes. Elle en profita pour prendre sa température, certaine qu'elle faisait de la fièvre. Le venin, bien que presque tout ingurgité par les créatures, avait été suffisamment mélangé à son sang pour la rendre malade également. Durant la dernière heure de marche, la fièvre ne cessa pas d'augmenter l'obligeant à ralentir le pas. Apercevant finalement la grotte, elle s'écarta pour laisser les deux hommes pénétrer les premiers, puis les invita à se rendre jusqu'à la zone où se trouvait le commandant.

S'arrêtant derrière eux pour chercher puis ramasser son communicateur, elle s'accota contre le mur froid de la grotte et tenta de joindre le Capitaine Bingley.

_-Capitaine Bennet? _Répondit Charles d'une voix anxieuse.

_-Je rentre à l'instant… les deux scientifiques sont avec moi… _haleta-t-elle.

_-Vous avez réussi?_

_-Oui… Ils sont en vie… _

_-Élisabeth, c'est extraordinaire! _La félicita-t-il.

_-Charles, la fiole… elle contenait quel produit exactement? _Lui demanda-t-elle presque au bord de l'évanouissement.

_-C'est un poison mortel… _

_- Un antidote?_

_-Pourquoi? Y a-t-il eu un problème? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Non, ça va. Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais aller rejoindre le Commandant et je vous enverrai nos coordonnées._

_-Pas la peine, nous les avons déjà. Une équipe est en route pour aller vous chercher, _lui confirma-t-il de plus en plus certain qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

_-Merci Charles, _ajouta-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

La mort dans l'âme, Élisabeth se remit en marche, réalisant qu'elle perdait totalement ses repères. Elle entendit comme à travers un brouillard le Commandant réagir à l'apparition des deux hommes, esquissa un sourire en l'imaginant la féliciter, mais n'arriva pas à atteindre l'embranchement qui la mènerait vers eux à cause d'un étourdissement qui la força à rester immobile et d'un bourdonnement qui augmentait dans ses oreilles.

Une seconde plus tard, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula dans les bras du Lieutenant Cole qui venait à sa rencontre.

_-Élisabeth!_ S'écria le commandant la voyant inerte dans les bras de Cole.

_-Elle est très chaude… _l'informa le Lieutenant.

_-Venez l'installer près de moi et apportez moi la trousse, _lui suggéra-t-il en se tassant pour faire de la place à la jeune femme.

Pendant que le Lieutenant allait chercher la trousse de premiers soins, William entreprit de l'examiner attentivement.

_-Le poison, _souffla-t-elle dans son délire au moment où il posait la main sur son front.

_-Non, _comprit-il_. Capitaine, vous n'avez pas fait ça? Cole, occupez-vous de nourrir nos deux invités et passez moi votre communicateur, le mien n'a plus de batteries._

Une main toujours posée sur le front chaud de la jeune femme, William attendit d'avoir Charles au bout de la ligne pour s'enquérir:_ Charles, il faut absolument que je sache s'il existe un antidote au poison qui était dans la fiole?_

_-Elle en a bu c'est ça? _S'insurgea Charles.

_-Oui, VITE, il me faut une réponse, _insista William de plus en plus inquiet.

_-Il n'y en a pas Commandant, le docteur Jones dit qu'il est mortel, _lui répéta Charles la mort dans l'âme.

-_Alors, venez nous chercher au plus vite, _paniqua-t-il avant d'avoir une autre idée._ Charles, pouvez-vous appeler Jane, elle est sur le vaisseau du Général Duke. Sans doute pourra-t-elle nous aider._ _La seule chance de survie d'Élisabeth, c'est que leur système sanguin fonctionne différemment du nôtre._

**_… À suivre …_**


	8. Comité de discipline

**Huitième partie**

William prit ensuite la direction des opérations médicales. Il administra un médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre d'Élisabeth et la couvrit de manière à ce qu'elle ne prît pas froid. Puis, lorsque la fièvre monta en flèche à nouveau, il demanda à Cole d'essayer d'extraire des morceaux de glace en grattant la paroi de la grotte qui en était recouverte afin d'en mettre tout autour de la jeune femme. La fièvre baissa encore un peu au grand soulagement de William et des trois autres. Élisabeth sembla même dormir normalement pendant quelques heures. Toutefois, lorsqu'il remarqua que sa température menaçait encore d'augmenter et qu'il n'avait plus de médicament, il pria pour que les secours arrivent au plus vite.

Finalement, lorsque l'équipe envoyée par le Grondeur arriva enfin avec des brancards et de quoi les ravitailler, William administra un puissant sédatif à la jeune femme puis ordonna le départ immédiat de leur petit groupe de rescapés. Ils prirent cinq heures (au lieu des quatre qui furent nécessaire à l'aller) pour arriver au vaisseau qui allait les ramener sur le Grondeur.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas du Grondeur, William n'avait qu'une hâte et c'était que la jeune femme soit immédiatement prise en charge par le docteur Jones et son équipe. Sa jambe le faisait également souffrir, mais ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il avait préféré ajouter la dose d'analgésique prévue pour lui à celle d'Élisabeth. Charles fut le premier à les accueillir lorsque la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit enfin.

_-Content de te revoir William. Jane est déjà là._

Trois heures plus tard, William se déplaçait avec des béquilles, Cole sortait de la douche et se préparait à reprendre ses fonctions, alors que Charles et Jane étaient assis au chevet d'Élisabeth et attendaient patiemment son réveil.

Ils durent toutefois attendre quarante-cinq minutes supplémentaires avant que la jeune astérienne n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

_-Jane? _S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant sa sœur._ Charles? On est sur le Grondeur, _comprit-elle avant de grimacer : _Aie, ma tête!_

_-C'est que vous avez bu un cocktail mortel, _blagua le second capitaine.

_-La mission? Les scientifiques? _Demanda-t-elle une seconde plus tard.

_-Un franc succès… grâce à vous, _lui apprit Charles en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

_-Les autres, ils vont bien eux aussi? _S'informa-t-elle.

_-Oui! Le Commandant et le Lieutenant sont en train de rédiger leur rapport. _

_-J'imagine qu'il me faudra faire la même chose pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai désobéi aux ordres de mon supérieur, _déplora-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_-Tu as fait ça?_ S'enquit Jane interloquée.

_-Oui… _

_-Ce que je peux vous dire Élisabeth, _commença prudemment Charles_, c'est que suite au rapport que vous allez remettre à votre tour, ce sera au Général Duke de décider si vous avez bien fait ou non, pas au Commandant. _

_-Élisabeth, est-ce vrai que tu as bu une partie du poison qui était dans la fiole?_

_-Pas seulement une partie, je l'ai avalé au complet. Je n'avais pas le choix… _

_-En tout cas, nous t'avons sauvé de justesse… Heureusement que le Commandant a veillé à ce que ta fièvre ne monte pas trop._

Ressentant un besoin impérieux de fermer les yeux, Élisabeth fit signe à sa sœur de ne pas partir, puis garda les yeux clos pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Jane et Charles étaient encore là, mais discutaient à voix basse un peu plus loin. Une troisième personne discutait avec eux, se tenant de dos. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna pour suivre le regard de Jane, l'astérienne reconnut le Commandant. Celui-ci s'avança alors vers elle en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Élisabeth voulut faire un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais perdit la bataille.

_-Elle est réveillée ou pas? _Demanda alors William en se retournant vers les deux autres.

_-Oui, elle l'est, _lui répondit Jane, _vous pouvez lui parler si vous voulez._

_-Il n'y a pas trois minutes, _reprit Charles pour poursuivre la conversation qu'ils avaient initiée à trois, _elle nous a confirmé qu'elle avait bu le contenu de la fiole en…_

_-En entier? _S'affola le commandant.

_-Je n'avais pas le choix, _répondit la jeune femme en gardant les yeux clos.

_-Je savais que vous étiez suicidaire, mais pas à ce point là, _blagua le Commandant en s'approchant davantage d'elle.

_-Vous vous trompez…_

Voyant qu'elle cherchait à se redresser pour argumenter avec lui, William lui mit la main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de se taire.

_-Je ne faisais que vous taquiner. Le Général viendra vous voir à son arrivée. Il dit qu'il avait hâte de lire votre rapport._

_-Vous lui avez transmis le vôtre j'imagine, _déglutit-elle en se rallongeant.

_-En effet._

-_Tout comme moi! _S'exclama Cole qui entrait à son tour.

_-Cole, vous allez bien? _Intervint joyeusement Élisabeth_._

_-Je suis comme neuf._

_-Je vous ai cru mort…_

_-Je vais bien, grâce à vous. Remettez-vous vite Élisabeth. _

Toujours sous l'effet des médicaments, Élisabeth ne fut pas en mesure de garder les yeux ouverts, ni même de reprendre la parole. Elle entendait leurs voix, sentit même une main se poser sur son front, puis grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui insérait une seringue dans le bras.

Un jour plus tard, Élisabeth était presque entièrement remise. Elle demanda à Jane d'aller chercher son journal de bord dans sa cabine et de le lui rapporter. William étant retourné travailler dès leur retour en compagnie de Charles, Jane obtint du Général Duke, la permission de rester au chevet de sa sœur.

Tout en ramenant le journal à sa sœur, Jane lui remit également l'enveloppe qu'elle avait confiée à Charles avant de partir en mission. Élisabeth la ramassa et l'inséra entre deux pages de son journal puis se mit au travail en rédigeant la dernière partie de son rapport. Au bout d'une heure, elle l'avait enfin terminé et demanda à Jane de le faire parvenir au Général Duke le plus rapidement possible. Dès que sa sœur aînée eut quitté l'unité de soin, Élisabeth commença à rassembler ses affaires et regagna sa chambre.

Le soir même, Jane vint souper avec elle dans le calme de sa cabine.

_-Ça me fait tout drôle d'être à nouveau ici avec toi, _admit Jane en regardant autour d'elle.

_-Oui, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre premier séjour ici, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Charles est vraiment aussi charmant que dans mon souvenir, même si mon souvenir a été évacué, _ironisa Jane_. On dirait que le fait de le revoir me permet de comprendre à quel point ce qu'on m'a enlevé alors était précieux. Je crois même que Charles est toujours un peu amoureux de moi._

_-Un peu seulement? _Se moqua Élisabeth en prenant une bouchée de pain.

_-Et toi? J'avoue avoir été étonnée lorsqu'on m'a dit que William et toi avez été amoureux l'un de l'autre aussi. Quand on remarque à quel point vous êtes à couteau tirés._

_-Je pense que c'est parce qu'on se ressemble trop…_

_-Vous êtes surtout trop orgueilleux tous les deux._

_-Je devrai donc me résigner à ne pas devenir officier… _lâcha Élisabeth après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-J'ai désobéi aux ordres Jane. Le commandant a toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre moi. _

_-Mais Charles a pourtant dit que c'était au Général Duke de décider._

_-Je dois tout de même me résigner à repartir._

_-Mais si le Général te donne raison, il n'y a pas lieu de quitter le vaisseau?_

_-Au contraire… _

_-Euh, qu'est-ce qui me manque comme information pour comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire?_

_-Absolument rien, _prétendit-elle.

_-Non… Attend, je viens de comprendre. Tu es retombée amoureuse de lui?_

_-Non, _protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

_-Non?_

_-C'est que… _commença-t-elle avant de repousser son assiette puis exhaler un profond soupir.

_-Alors_? Insista Jane.

_-Je ne sais pas… Vraiment Jane. Il m'intimide et je suis très mal à l'aise avec lui._

_-Ne t'en fait donc pas pour rien. Laisse les choses évoluer d'elles mêmes. Tu sais toujours su quoi faire le moment venu, même si tu n'as jamais su quoi penser… _

_-C'est vrai! Ce que tu dis est juste et sage. Oh, comme tu me connais bien, _s'enthousiasma Élisabeth._ Tu vas rester jusqu'à quand au juste?_

_-Le Général arrive demain et je sais déjà que je vais devoir repartir avec lui, _déplora-t-elle.

Le Commandant Darcy fut le premier à accueillir le Général Duke lorsqu'il se présenta sur le Grondeur. Le Général Duke resta enfermé dans la salle de conférence pendant près de quarante minutes avant qu'il n'envoie un message au Commandant pour lui ordonner de lui envoyer le Lieutenant Cole.

Une heure plus tard, Élisabeth reçut un message sur sa montre-bracelet pour lui dire que le moment était venu pour elle d'aller donner sa version des faits et répondre aux questions du Général. Elle croisa le Lieutenant Cole au moment même où il quittait la salle de conférence et s'étonna de son air fatigué.

_-Asseyez-vous capitaine Bennet, _l'invita le Général en lui désignant le siège en face de lui.

_-Bonjour Général Duke. Comment allez-vous?_

_-Bien… très bien, _rétorqua-t-il avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre son sérieux_, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi pas vrai. _Ouvrant un dossier devant lui, il ramassa une pile de feuille et dit à la jeune femme,_ je viens de terminer la lecture de votre rapport. Voilà, j'aimerais vérifier certaines informations qui me paraissent, _hésita-t-il un bref instant_, étonnantes._

_-Je suis à votre service…_

_-Vous avez évoqué la clause d'inaptitude d'ordre physique et médicale pour justifier votre prise de pouvoir?_

_-Oui, c'est bien ça, mais je savais aussi que j'étais dans l'erreur. Le commandant aurait pu modifier l'organisation de la mission. Une autre solution aurait sans doute pu être trouvée, si je lui en avais donné la chance, _affirma-t-elle.

_-Pourtant l'opération a été un succès, _commenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_-Uniquement à cause de mes dispositions d'astérienne. Si j'avais été terrienne, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver et la mission aurait été un échec._

_-Pourtant, tout le déroulement subséquent vous donne raison et prouve que c'est le Commandant qui a erré._

_-Non, _protesta-t-elle_, je refuse de revenir sur ma déclaration… Je n'avais pas le droit de quitter la grotte et encore moins de désobéir à mon supérieur immédiat. S'il avait été incapable de formuler un ordre clair ou une pensée logique, c'eut été différent, mais dans les circonstances… il avait raison et j'avais tors._

_-Parlons-en justement, racontez-moi comment vous avez procédé pour éliminer ces créatures immatérielles et surtout pour sauver les deux scientifiques…_

Pendant plus de 30 minutes, Élisabeth relata les grandes étapes de son périple en insistant sur les moments où – selon elle – elle avait usé de ses pouvoirs.

_-Très bien, je tiendrai compte de ce que vous venez de me dire avant de prendre ma décision, _conclut le Général qui tout en l'écoutant, n'avait jamais cessé de prendre des note dans son cahier.

Immédiatement après le Capitaine Bennet, c'est fut tour de William d'aller rendre compte de son expérience auprès du Général.

_-Commandant Darcy, je viens de lire vos trois rapports. J'ai aussi abondamment questionné vous deux subalternes. Tout me semble très clair maintenant. Je pourrais très bien faire un film et je serais certain de bien reproduire la scène. Toutefois, la psychologie des personnages est vraiment ambiguë. _

_-En quoi?_

_-J'y viens, j'y viens, _mentionna-t-il en ouvrant le dernier dossier qui était posé devant lui._ Soutenez-vous toujours que selon vous, votre Capitaine a agit pour le mieux? Que vous souffriez d'une commotion cérébrale suite à une chute, que vous aviez la jambe fracturée et qu'ainsi amoché, vous n'étiez plus en mesure de bien évaluer la situation?_

_-En effet. Le capitaine n'avait pas le choix d'agir à ma place._

_-Vous croyez donc qu'elle a bien fait de vous déclarer inapte à commander?_

_-Évidemment._

_-Très bien, je vais devoir évaluer vos documents respectifs de même que vos trois témoignages avec les membres du comité de discipline. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que nous serons parvenus à une décision. Entre temps, inutile de vous dire que le Capitaine et vous ne devez pas quitter le vaisseau. Je vais informer votre second qu'il est temporairement en position de pouvoir. Considérez cet intermède comme des vacances. _

_-Très bien. De plus, sachez Général que j'ai pleinement confiance en votre jugement._

_-William, sur une base plus personnelle maintenant, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne voulez plus superviser le stage du Capitaine?_

_-Parce que je n'ai été juste avec elle. Je me suis laissé aveugler par mes préjugés… _

_-Je vois… Et accepteriez-vous d'en rediscuter?_

_-Vous savez bien que je vais obéir aux ordres… _

_-Très bien. Merci Commandant… ce sera tout pour l'instant._

Une fois sorti de la salle de réunion, William retourna directement dans sa cabine. Il ouvrit le dossier d'évaluation d'Élisabeth en commença à le compléter, lorsque la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit. Voyant apparaître le visage souriant de Jane sur l'écran vidéo, il s'empressa de la laisser entrer dans la pièce.

_-Asseyez-vous Jane. Que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_-Le Général et moi allons repartir dans quelques minutes et je voulais vous dire au revoir loin des regards indiscrets et curieux. _

_-C'est très aimable à vous._

_-Et il faut dire surtout que je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accepté d'être le superviseur de ma sœur. Elle m'a dit avoir été très honorée de servir sous vos ordres._

_-Vous êtes bien aimable, mais pour être honnête, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas très bien réagi lorsqu'on m'a appris que j'allais avoir une élève à superviser… Et j'ai été encore plus contrarié lorsque j'ai connu son identité_, admit le Commandant tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

_-Merci de votre franchise… Vous êtes la droiture même. Mais, je tenais quand même à vous dire que malgré notre départ à toutes les deux… nous vous estimons et nous souhaitons vous compter parmi nos amis._

_-Pour l'instant, il ne saurait être question de départ pour Élisabeth, _s'inquiéta William en se redressant.

_-Euh oui, _insista Jane,_ enfin, dès qu'ils la destitueront de ses fonctions, elle quittera votre vaisseau pour m'accompagner temporairement. Élisabeth prétend qu'elle est incapable d'assumer les charges inhérentes aux missions aussi dangereuses que celles que vous venez de réaliser ensemble. _

_-Mais c'est faux, _s'opposa énergiquement William_. Elle a toute la connaissance et le savoir faire nécessaires. À elle seule, elle est arrivée à faire un succès d'une mission qui aurait été un échec autrement._

_-Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle voit les choses malheureusement, mais je dois admettre que ce qui la blesse davantage, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas se pardonner de vous avoir déçu… de vous avoir désobéi, _se reprit-elle.

_-Mais elle ne m'a pas déçu… Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle doit être fière d'elle au contraire. S'il est une personne qui doit s'en vouloir ici, c'est moi. Si j'avais cessé de la traiter comme une princesse capricieuse et que je lui avais fait confiance comme elle le mérite d'ailleurs, je lui aurais laissé prendre le commandement des opérations sans rouspéter. Mais, j'avais trop peur de la perdre…_

_-Quoi? _S'étonna Jane.

_-J'avais peur de perdre un officier, _se reprit-t-il, en insistant sur les mots **perdre** et **officier**.

_-Hum, dans ce cas, vous devriez lui en parler vous-même, autrement elle partira pour les mauvaises raisons. _

_-Est-ce à dire qu'elle partira de toute façon?_

_-J'en ai bien peur, _admit Jane en baissant les yeux.

_-Très bien, je trouverai le temps de lui en parler. Merci Jane. Vous savez, vous méritez bien votre place comme première conseillère, _la complimenta-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

_-Merci William. Et vous, vous êtes un bon Commandant._

Une fois sortie, Jane exhala un profond soupir puis se rendit frapper à la porte de la cabine de Charles Bingley. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit les bras.

_-Alors, comment c'est passé votre discussion? _L'interrogea-t-il tout en la serrant contre lui.

_-Je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment difficile à dire._

_-La balle est dans son camps alors… Nous, on a fait ce qu'on a pu…_

Allant cueillir un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, Charles l'invita ensuite à poser sa tête au creux de son cou et laissa ses mains caresser doucement ses cheveux.

_-Il est temps de penser à nous… tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Oui… bien entendu._

De son côté, tout occupé encore qu'il était à compléter l'évaluation d'Élisabeth, William referma d'un geste rageur le dossier qui était devant lui et sur lequel il avait écrit trois fois le mot **abandon**. La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée se manifestant pour la seconde fois depuis son retour, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, rangea le dossier dans son tiroir puis alla ouvrir, certain qu'il s'agissait de Charles.

_-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? _Finit-il par demander à Élisabeth après être resté figé devant elle quelques secondes.

_-Je suis venu vous remettre ceci, _annonça-t-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe contenant les papiers d'annulation de leur mariage._ J'aurais dû vous la remettre il y a bien longtemps, _ajouta-t-elle après qu'il en eut vérifié le contenu.

_-Je vois. Alors Capitaine, comment s'est passé votre entretien avec le Général?_

_-Assez bien. J'ai été très honnête avec lui…_

_-Honnête… _répéta William pour l'inciter à poursuivre son explication.

_-J'ai admis ne pas avoir respecté vos ordres et qu'à cet effet, je devais être démise de mes fonctions._

_-Mais vous êtes sotte ou quoi? _S'emporta-t-il_, _

Se raidissant devant lui, Élisabeth l'apostropha à son tour, _je n'ai que faire de vos reproches et vous n'avez certes pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton._

Faisant ensuite demi-tour pour quitter la pièce, William n'eut d'autre choix que de franchir la distance qui le séparait d'elle et lui serrer le bras pour l'arrêter, _attendez Élisabeth, je suis désolé, _s'excusa-t-il._ Venez vous asseoir, je vous promets de ne plus crier._

_-Vous savez très bien que je n'avais pas le droit de remettre vos ordres en question, _lâcha-t-elle une fois bien installée sur la causeuse.

_-J'ai pourtant déclaré l'inverse au Général, _lui apprit William en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_-Quoi?_

Prenant l'une de ses mains entre les deux siennes, il leva la tête, sembla réfléchir puis la contempla gravement, _il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter des ennemis, tout le monde sait ça. Il en faut également énormément pour contredire ses amis, mais il est presque impossible de rencontrer des gens qui ont suffisamment de caractère pour contredire un supérieur, _la complimenta-t-il avec chaleur.

_-Mais je n'avais pas à le faire, _bredouilla-t-elle_, si je vous avais fait confiance… vous auriez trouvé une solution, _insista-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_-Élisabeth, _l'interpela-t-il doucement_, vous savez que c'est faux. Je vous avais ordonné d'abandonner la mission. Je n'avais pas de plan B. Ne me faites pas meilleur que je ne le suis._

_-Vous étiez souffrant, _l'excusa-t-elle tout de même_, J'aurais dû attendre que votre tête ne vous fasse plus souffrir._

_-Élisabeth, vous n'avez pas à me cherchez des excuses, _la gronda-t-il gentiment.

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais… j'essaie de peser le pour et le contre, c'est tout, _se défendit-elle.

_-Si je comprends bien, dans votre rapport, vous rapportez tout le blâme contre vous… c'est ça?_

Contrariée, Élisabeth se leva et alla s'installer devant la fenêtre avant de répliquer : _Non, c'est faux. Je rapporte le blâme là où il devait être…_

_-C'est comme moi, _lâcha-t-il en allant la rejoindre devant la fenêtre.

_-Ce sera donc au comité de discipline de trancher, _rétorqua Élisabeth en fuyant son regard.

Un long silence régna dans la pièce. S'arrachant à la contemplation de la fenêtre, Élisabeth s'exclama : _Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser… Je ne vous dérangerai pas davantage._

L'arrêtant en posant doucement sa main sur son bras, William osa lui demander : _Non… restez encore un peu… Il y a encore un sujet que j'aimerais aborder avec vous._

_Lequel?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en revenant s'installer près de lui.

_-Pourquoi votre père détestait-il tant les terriens? _Lui demanda-t-il, la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

_-Euh, c'est une histoire plutôt banale en fait. Ma mère l'avait quitté pour l'un d'eux. Nous étions toutes petites à l'époque et notre père nous a élevées dans la crainte des gens de votre race… _

_-Votre père d'avait donc pas usé de persuasion sur elle?_

_-Même s'il l'avait voulu, sur ma mère son pouvoir n'aurait pas marché… elle avait le don de la **claire-vision **… c'est à dire qu'elle percevait le vrai du faux… _

_-Ah bon. _

Un long silence régna tandis qu'ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées.

_-Et où comptez-vous aller après votre départ? _Risqua William en la ramenant à la réalité.

_-Je n'en sais rien. Je vais probablement commencer par aller rendre visite à Cédric. Il est fermier maintenant. Votre sœur et lui se voient assez souvent d'ailleurs, mais je vois bien que vous étiez au courant. Ça vous contrarie? _S'enquit-elle en le voyant fuir son regard.

_-Non, pour être honnête, ce qui me contrarie c'est de savoir que vous aller partir, _admit-il en la dévisageant.

_-Je ne peux pas rester, _lui apprit-elle.

_-Vous ne **voulez** pas ou **pouvez** pas rester?_ Insista-t-il.

_-Je ne **peux** pas rester._

_-Même si c'est moi que vous le demande… _insista-t-il.

_-Surtout si vous me le demandez, souvenez vous… j'aime vous désobéir, _blagua-t-elle.

_-Je ne crois pas avoir formulé ma requête comme un ordre._

Le communicateur de William se mit à sonner, permettant à la jeune femme de ne rien ajouter.

_-Commandant Darcy à l'écoute. Oui, Général Duke? Quand? Demain matin, première heure… très bien… Non. Dans la salle de conférence. Capitaine Bennet? Oui, bien sûr… je la préviendrai, _répondit-il sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux._ Nous y serons bien sûr._ Il ferma son communicateur puis s'adressa à Élisabeth : _Le Générale Duke nous convoque tous les deux demain à la première heure dans la salle de conférence. Il veut nous présenter la décision du comité de discipline._

_-Oh, si vite?_

_-Oui. Nous saurons donc bientôt à quoi nous en tenir._

_-En effet. Bien. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Merci commandant d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir._

_-De rien… _

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, William ramassa l'enveloppe qu'elle lui avait apportée, l'ouvrit et jeta un œil au bas de celle-ci pour vérifier si elle l'avait signée Une telle lassitude s'empara de lui lorsqu'il reconnut sa signature, qu'il n'eut d'autre alternative que de questionner son cœur.

«_Il faut qu'elle parte… et le plus tôt sera le mieux_» s'encouragea-t-il en jetant l'enveloppe et le document légal dans le tiroir et le refermant d'un mouvement brusque.

_**…À suivre…**_


	9. Journal de bord du Capitaine Darcy

**Neuvième partie**

Le lendemain, Élisabeth fut la première à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle attendait son tour dans la longue file d'employés, elle songeait à la réunion à venir et ne put faire autrement que d'éprouver une grande nervosité. Aussitôt servie, elle apporta son plateau dans sa cabine et commença à manger en silence. Jane arriva au moment où elle terminait de déjeuner.

_-Jane_, s'écria joyeusement Élisabeth en l'accueillant dans sa cabine, _pourquoi es-tu là?_

_-Le Général a pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin du soutien de ta sœur…_

_-Dieu merci! Mais ce n'est pas bon signe pour moi, j'imagine…_

_-C'est un signe de rien du tout. Alors, c'est dans dix minutes que tu seras fixée? _

_-Oui. J'ai peur Jane. Je ne veux pas que le Commandant ait des ennuis à cause de moi. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir sur le Grondeur une seconde fois? J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose._

_-Sois patiente Élisabeth. De toute façon, tu ne peux plus rien changer maintenant._

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de conférence le moment venu, Élisabeth prit un grand respire, serra la main de Jane puis appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique.

_-Capitaine Bennet. Entrez, il ne manquait plus que vous, _l'accueillit le Général en lui désignant le dernier fauteuil qu'il y avait de libre autour de la table.

Élisabeth remarqua aussitôt qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas était présente dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'une femme entre deux âges dont les traits, d'une étonnante douceur, étaient soulignés par une longue chevelure blanche qui se terminait par une tresse au bas de son dos.

_-J'ai déjà présenté Adèle Arbour au Commandant Élisabeth, _lui expliqua le Général_. Elle est ici parce que le comité de discipline dont je fais partie a décidé que votre situation nécessitait des mesures exceptionnelles. C'est que voyez-vous, une fois que nous avons éliminé le rapport du Lieutenant Cole qui était d'une neutralité exemplaire, vos deux versions se sont avérées si bien documentées, si crédibles, mais à ce point différentes que nous nous sommes tous déclarés inaptes à déterminer qui de vous deux avait commis une ou des erreurs. Le rôle précis de madame Arbour sera donc vous écouter raconter vos histoires à tour de rôle une dernière fois, puis de prendre une décision finale. Par qui souhaitez-vous commencer Adèle, avez-vous une préférence?_

_-Par le Capitaine Bennet, si vous le voulez bien. C'est elle que je veux entendre en premier._

William et le Général se levèrent immédiatement et quittèrent la salle, suivis des yeux par la dame en question.

_-Alors, si vous commenciez par me…_

_-Pardonnez-moi madame Arbour, _l'interrompit Élisabeth_, avant toute chose, je veux que vous sachiez que d'une manière où d'une autre, j'ai l'intention de quitter le vaisseau aussitôt que cette affaire là sera classée, _la prévint-elle.

_-Et si nous commencions par le début Capitaine. Je lis ici que vous êtes en stage?_

_-Oui, en fin de formation, en fait, _précisa Élisabeth.

_-On dit aussi que vous avez complété vos cours en obtenant une note parfaite et tout cela en seulement un an?_

_-Encore exact. Mais c'est seulement parce que je suis astérienne et que j'ai des pouvoirs, _la corrigea-t-elle.

_-Si vous le dites, _commenta Adèle en gratifiant la jeune femme d'un magnifique sourire. _Bon,_ _puisque je sais que vous êtes arrivée ici pour remplir une mission de classe 6, veuillez me décrire cette mission comme si vous vouliez me la faire voir. Je ne me permettrai aucun commentaire pendant votre narration._

Élisabeth s'installa beaucoup plus confortablement, exhala un profond soupir puis s'exécuta. Elle déclina les événements dans l'ordre où elle les avait vécus, s'évertuant à livrer une version juste et honnête des événements et insista à plus d'une reprise sur le fait qu'elle avait refusé d'obéir aux ordres du Commandant. Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, ses lèvres tremblaient et elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses larmes.

_-Pourquoi pleurez-vous mademoiselle Bennet? _Lui demanda Adèle un peu brusquement.

_-C'est la tension de ces derniers jours et aussi parce que je ne veux pas créer d'ennui au Commandant._

_-Ce n'est pas votre premier séjour à bord du Grondeur, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Le second séjour, vous avez raison._

_-Et la première fois, vous êtes partie pourquoi?_

_-C'est une longue histoire, mais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que notre père venait de nous retrouver ma sœur et moi. Nous l'avions cru mort… Nous avons espéré repartir à zéro sur une autre planète. Mais mon père a mal agi et nous avons décidé de nous séparer définitivement de lui._

_-Vous voulez m'en parler?_

_-Non, puisque cette histoire n'a rien avoir avec la mission._

_-Très bien, rendez-vous dans la salle d'à côté et veuillez dire au Commandant Darcy que je l'attends._

_-C'est tout? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth.

_-Pourquoi? Vous avez autre chose à me dire?_

_-Non… pas vraiment non, _dit-elle en se levant.

Lorsque William pénétra dans la pièce, Adèle regardait par la fenêtre et avait le dos tourné. Le jeune homme resta debout et attendit respectueusement que celle-ci lui dise quoi faire.

_-Merci Commandant, je savais déjà que vous étiez très respectueux du protocole, mais je constate que vous êtes également très galant, c'est tout à votre honneur. Veuillez vous asseoir maintenant._

_-Merci. Alors, comment voulez-vous que nous procédions?_

_-Avez-vous quelque chose de particulier à m'apprendre avant de commencer?_

_-Euh, non… pas vraiment. _

_-Bon. Alors, je veux que vous me racontiez la mission telle que vous l'avez vécue… essayez de me faire voir les choses en me les décrivant avec un maximum de précisions._

_-Très bien._

William débuta son récit en mentionnant qu'il avait très mal réagit lorsque le Général Duke lui avait apprit qu'il allait avoir une stagiaire. Adèle l'écoutait avec attention, mais devina néanmoins qu'il cherchait ainsi à démontrer qu'il avait eu un parti pris concernant la jeune femme (des préjugés) et qu'il avait été influencé par celui-ci au moment où il lui avait fallu prendre la décision de poursuivre la mission ou l'avorter. Il insista ensuite sur les qualités du Capitaine et sur sa grande efficacité. Il admit s'être obstiné avec elle et ne rien avoir voulu entendre à cause de la peur qui l'habitait qu'elle ne revienne pas de son périple. Lorsqu'il évoqua son retour victorieux avec les deux scientifiques, William dut faire une pause, incapable qu'il était d'évoquer la panique qui l'avait possédé en apprenant qu'elle avait avalé le contenu de la fiole. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit, Adèle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et un long silence régna dans la pièce.

_-Vous devriez écrire William. Vous avez su me faire voir et ressentir les événements. Laissez-moi vous dire que ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux est unique et exceptionnel. Maintenant, vous allez me laisser quelques minutes. Je vais réécouter vos deux histoires simultanément avant de vous faire part de ma décision. Veuillez aller attendre dans l'autre pièce et dire au Général que je vais bientôt rendre mon jugement._

Lorsqu'il passa de l'autre côté, Élisabeth était devant la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées alors que le Général consultait une revue. William lui rapporta les paroles d'Adèle et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Durant les quinze minutes que durèrent cette attente, ni William, ni Élisabeth, ni même le Général n'ouvrit la bouche.

_-Veuillez entrer tous les trois, _leur demanda Adèle d'une voix amicale en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Adèle se leva pour aller s'installer devant la fenêtre.

_-La mission a été un succès sur toute la ligne, pourtant, vous affirmez tous les deux avoir fait des erreurs, _mentionna-t-elle tout d'abord en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre._ Si vous aviez appliqué le protocole à la lettre, sans utiliser votre jugement, auriez-vous connu autant de succès? _N'attendant pas réellement de réponse de leur part, elle ajouta_, permettez-moi d'en douter. Quelles sont les qualités d'un bon «**leader**»? N'est-ce pas justement cette capacité qu'il devrait posséder de réagir aux événements de manière tout à fait inattendue… et sans tenir compte des règles écrites officielles. Aucune de vos prétendues erreurs n'a eu de conséquences graves ni n'a résulté en perte de vies humaines… Bien au contraire._

_Par contre, au delà de votre honnêteté, qui est sans conteste extraordinaire je vous l'accorde, se trouve votre désir non seulement de ne pas nuire à l'autre, mais encore plus de le faire bien paraître. On retrouve ce phénomène plutôt rarement associé aux qualités extrêmes que vous détenez en tant que «**leader**», tous les deux. Vous êtes capables d'abnégation. Je ne vois rien de répréhensible dans vos récits, ni même dans les décisions que vous avez été amenées à prendre au cours de cette mission. Voici maintenant ma décision ou si vous préférez ma recommandation, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le Général, je suggère donc que vous soyez tous les deux honorés pour vos actions au lieu d'être puni pour ne pas avoir fait ceci ou pour avoir fait cela._

_-Ma chère Adèle, _s'émerveilla le Général en se levant pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues, _vous êtes arrivée à mettre en mot ce que je cherchais à exprimer moi aussi… Merci infiniment. Je suis totalement d'accord avec votre analyse et je peux déjà vous assurer que vos recommandations seront écoutées en haut lieu. Toutefois, si vous le permettez, je me permets de vous demander un dernier conseil, _allégua le Général.

_-Lequel?_

_-Que dois-je décider à propos du stage du Capitaine Bennet? En principe, elle n'a complété que la moitié de son stage._

_-Ce qui doit être terminé doit être terminé, _trancha-t-elle en sentant la jeune femme se raidir derrière elle, _vous devez finir son stage là où il a été commencé, autrement il sera jugé nul et non avenue et vous devrez recommencer. Je vous recommande de ne pas accepter sa requête de changement de lieu de stage._

_-Mais ce n'est pas possible._

_-Pour quelle raison voulez-vous partir? _L'interrogea Adèle en la mettant au pied du mur.

_-Je ne veux plus devenir officier_… déglutit Élisabeth en baissant les yeux.

_-Malgré vos excellentes dispositions et vos qualités exceptionnelles de leader?_

_-OUI… _

_-Je suis désolée mais ma réponse est toujours non. Je crois que vous donnez trop d'importance à ce qui s'est produit durant cette mission. Finissez votre stage… Lorsque vous connaîtrez tout de la vie des officiers, alors là, oui, je vous laisserai prendre votre propre décision. Pas avant._

Réalisant qu'à cause de la colère qui l'habitait, la jeune femme risquait de faire se renverser le verre d'eau qui était devant elle, Adèle le ramassa, en but une gorgée, puis rétorqua : _Je sais que l'expérience ce que vous venez de vivre à été traumatisante Capitaine, je l'ai vu et ressenti pendant votre récit, mais s'il est un dernier conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est de vous tourner vers le Commandant Darcy. Il est le mieux placé ici pour vous guider et vous faire voir au-delà de ces souffrances. Voilà… C'est tout ce j'avais à dire, _conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers le Général.

_-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me reconduire à la salle de téléportation? Je suis un peu fatiguée. Au revoir à vous deux, _les salua-t-elle avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Élisabeth,_ et bonne chance pour la suite des choses._

_-Merci infiniment de votre visite, _la salua William avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

_-Commandant, un peu de repos ne vous ferait pas de mal à tous les deux. Vous avez un autre excellent second à bord, laissez-lui donc les commandes quelques jours. Profitez-en pour vous reposer._

_-Excellente idée. _

_-Capitaine Bennet? Un jour, vous me remercierez… _

_-Si vous le dites_, ironisa la jeune femme, consciente de ne pas être très respectueuse.

Une fois le Général et Roseline sorti de la salle de conférence. Élisabeth se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, pressée de partir elle aussi.

_-Capitaine? _L'arrêta le Commandant.

_-Commandant? _Rétorqua-t-elle sans même se retourner pour le regarder.

_-Accepteriez-vous de me laisser lire votre rapport?_

_-Pourquoi? _Se détourna-t-elle.

_-Il me semble que ça m'aiderait à comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé dans la phase 2 de la mission. Si Adèle croit que je suis le mieux placé pour vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve, c'est sans doute à cause de ce qu'elle connaît de moi et de ce qu'elle a lu dans votre rapport._

_-Très bien, je vous donne mon accord._

_-Merci. Allez-vous reposer maintenant. Votre présence ne sera pas requise sur la passerelle avant deux jours._

Élisabeth sortit son journal de son dossier et le tendit à William. Sans un autre regard dans sa direction, elle se retira.

Arrivée dans sa cabine, elle fut accueillie par Jane qui se leva à son entrée.

_-Et puis?_

Une fois que sa sœur lui eut résumé la situation et lui eut appris ce que la représentante du comité de discipline avait décidé, Jane ne comprit pas pourquoi sa sœur était toujours insatisfaite.

_-Tout est bien qui finit bien, non? Vous êtes libre tous les deux et votre dossier ne sera pas entaché par une mesure disciplinaire. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Que veux-tu de plus?_

_-Ce n'est pas cet aspect là qui me tourmente… Ils ont refusé ma demande d'annulation de stage. _

_-Oh… Écoute Élisabeth, c'est si grave que ça de devoir terminer ton stage ici? _

_-Non, le lieu importe peu… c'est juste que je ne crois plus être faite pour diriger une équipe… Je me rends compte que c'est trop de responsabilités… _

Lorsqu'elle quitta sa sœur après avoir recueilli ses doléances dans le détail, Jane se rendit auprès du Général Duke et lui demanda la permission de rester sur place afin de soutenir sa sœur le temps que durerait sa réflexion, au moins jusqu'à ce que son stage reprenne (deux jours plus tard). Le Général accepta sans hésiter, puis alla faire ses adieux au Commandant avant de retourner sur son propre vaisseau.

Après avoir pris sa douche, s'être habillée et avoir consulté ses messages pour mettre à jour sa correspondance, Élisabeth lut le bref message de Jane qui lui demandait d'aller la rejoindre dans la salle à manger vers 11h30. Jetant un œil dans le casier postal en réalisant que le voyant lumineux vert était allumé, Élisabeth découvrit un paquet et une enveloppe, noués ensemble à l'aide d'une corde beige. Ramassant le colis, elle retira la cordelette et reconnut la couverture rigide d'un journal de bord. Sans ouvrir le journal, Élisabeth décacheta l'enveloppe et comprit que le cadeau lui venait du Commandant.

_Chère Capitaine Bennet,_

_À la lecture de votre version de la mission, j'ai été soufflé. Si j'avais eu la moindre idée des souffrances que vous avez expérimentées et des horreurs que vous avez eu sous les yeux, j'aurai pris de temps d'en discuter avec vous bien avant. Je suis profondément peiné que vous ayez eu à en passer par là. Je sais que vos souffrances ne pourront pas s'effacer totalement, ni même rapidement. Je comprends maintenant beaucoup mieux votre désir de quitter le vaisseau et votre refus de devenir officier. Voilà pourquoi je vous fait parvenir le journal de bord que j'ai tenu fidèlement pendant mes deux premières années de vie comme officier second sur le vaisseau du Général Duke. J'y ai rapporté fidèlement, les deux missions les plus dangereuses et les plus spectaculaires que j'ai eu à mener. Le fait de les partager avec vous me semble la chose à faire. Mon intention unique en vous proposant cela et de vous apporter un peu de soulagement et vous prouver qu'il est possible de se relever pour revenir encore plus fort. Veuillez ne pas tenir compte des remarques empreintes de naïveté que j'ai notées ça et là et qui trahisse mon inexpérience. Pour finir, je vous transmets également la copie du rapport que j'avais moi-même rédigé suite à notre mission commune afin que vous puissiez juger par vous même de l'admiration sans borne que je vous porte._

Les larmes aux yeux, Élisabeth rapprocha le journal de William de ses yeux et s'installa confortablement pour en commencer la lecture. Elle lisait depuis presque deux heures lorsque Jane tenta de communiquer avec elle. Trop émue pour s'expliquer clairement, Élisabeth demanda à Jane de venir la retrouver dans sa cabine. Lorsque Jane retrouva sa sœur cinq minutes plus tard, elle constata qu'elle était dans un état lamentable et qu'elle pleurait abondamment.

_-Oh, Jane, si tu savais, _sanglotait Élisabeth, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer en se jetant dans ses bras.

_-Eh, Lizzie, que se passe-t-il? Allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe? _L'implora-t-elle en la guidant vers le fauteuil où elles s'assirent toutes les deux.

_-Le commandant m'a remis son journal de bord. Son tout premier journal, celui qu'il tenait alors qu'il était second officier à bord du vaisseau du Général Duke alors qu'il n'était que Commandant. Ce que William a fait… en fait, ce qu'il a eu à faire lors de sa première mission, c'est trop horrible… _s'arrêta-t-elle incapable de ne pas se remettre à sangloter_._

_-Élisabeth, calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour des histoires qui font parties du passé._

_-Jane, William a vu son père mourir sous ses yeux… Il n'a rien pu faire. Il a été obligé de le laisser là… _

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui… son père a été mortellement blessé… William a été forcé de l'abandonner et de le laisser là… _

_-Mon Dieu… mais pourquoi Diable William t'a-t-il laissé lire ça? _S'insurgea Jane.

_-Tiens… Lis cette lettre, après tu comprendras mieux, _lui expliqua Élisabeth en cherchant à retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.

Après avoir lue la lettre rédigée par William, Jane termina celle-ci aussi émue que sa sœur et comprenait mieux pourquoi William avait jugé bon de lui faire lire son journal.

_-Tu en a de la chance Lizzie, _convint-t-elle._ Le commandant est un homme exceptionnel. Vraiment extraordinaire._

_-Tu vois Jane, le fait de lire son histoire m'a aidé à comprendre que ce n'est pas lorsqu'on agit qu'on souffre, c'est lorsqu'on arrête d'agir. Au moment où j'ai eu à décider d'avaler le contenu de la fiole, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, je n'avais pas le temps de tenir compte de mes états d'âme, ni de rien d'autre. Non, il m'a fallu une seule seconde pour agir et pour passer à l'action. J'ai avalé le contenu de la fiole sans sourciller. À la limite, je comprends maintenant que mourir est aussi naturel et facile que de marcher dans les circonstances. C'est le souvenir de ces moments là qui contient la souffrance. Lorsqu'on s'arrête et qu'on prend conscience du danger qu'on a encouru cela permet aux souvenirs pénibles de nous rattraper et c'est là qu'on se met à souffrir et à avoir peur._

_-Élisabeth, mais ce que tu viens de me dire là est d'une clarté extraordinaire et surtout très sage. Si tu savais comme je suis fière de t'avoir comme sœur._

_-Je sais que je pleure et que je ne dois être très belle à voir, mais je vais bien… Vraiment, le pire est passé maintenant, _admit Élisabeth en souriant à travers ses larmes.

_-Ouf… j'en connais plusieurs qui seront soulagés. Moi la première d'ailleurs. Après tout, tant qu'à être obligée de finir ton stage, mieux vaut que tu le fasses alors que tu es totalement motivée. _

_-Tu as raison bien entendu et j'ai bien l'intention de remercier le Commandant._

Après être allées manger à la cafétéria, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la salle commune et prirent le temps de se distraire avec certains membres de l'équipe avec lesquels elles avaient tissés des liens. Élisabeth joua aux échecs contre le Lieutenant Cole, tandis que Jane se risqua à faire une partie de billard. Vers 14h00, elles se rendirent au gymnase où elles s'entrainèrent avec sérieux pendant quarante-cinq minutes. Quand Jane informa sa sœur qu'elles avaient toutes les deux rendez-vous avec Charles pour le souper, Élisabeth soupçonna les deux jeunes gens de lui avoir caché des choses. Elle se promit de bien surveiller les signes apparents de leur idylle lorsqu'ils mangeraient tous les trois ensembles un peu plus tard.

-_Tu peux inviter le Commandant si tu veux…_ la prévint Jane au moment où Élisabeth la quittait pour aller prendre sa douche.

_-Pourquoi je ferais ça?_

_-Bien… tu ne dois pas aller le remercier? Tu ne voulais pas lui remettre son journal cet après-midi même? _Se reprit-elle.

_-Euh oui… je comptais y aller avant souper, mais de là à l'inviter à manger avec nous. Jane… je te soupçonne de vouloir nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre… est-ce que je me trompe?_

_-Et bien… honnêtement, non. Tu as raison…_

_-Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose… William Darcy est mon superviseur de stage, mon commandant et mon supérieur hiérarchique. Que j'aie oui ou non des sentiments pour lui n'a aucune importance. C'est tout simplement interdit._

Avant même que Jane ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Élisabeth poursuivit en se radoucissant :_ Que Charles et toi ayez retrouvé cette chose précieuse que vous aviez perdue… me rend très heureuse… mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'intervenir dans la vie des autres… _

_-Tu as raison Élisabeth. Je m'excuse. Nous ne pensions pas à mal Charles et moi… _

_-Je sais… Allez Jane, va donc le retrouver. Je prends ma douche, je passe remettre son journal au Commandant après quoi on se retrouve dans la salle à manger._

Une fois seule dans sa grande cabine, Élisabeth jeta un œil en direction du journal du Commandant qui était posé sur son lit. Elle le ramassa, le posa sur son bureau puis prit la direction de la salle de bain où elle se dévêtit et entra sous la douche. Troublée plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre par l'aveu de sa sœur, Élisabeth se demanda ce qui la dérangeait le plus : que sa sœur et Charles aient voulu les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre où que ce ne soit pas possible? La réponse lui sembla bientôt si évidente qu'elle se demanda comment résoudre ce problème Éthique sans y laisser son cœur.

_«Heureusement qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi, autrement nous aurions un grave problème sur les bras»_, se consola-t-elle en réalisant que somme toute, elle aimerait bien avoir ce problème justement.

_-Capitaine Bennet, entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis très heureux de vous voir, _l'accueillit le Commandant lorsqu'elle sonna à sa porte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

_- Voilà, je voulais vous le remettre en main propre, _lui dit-elle en sortant son journal en le lui déposant délicatement dans les mains. _Je vous remercie commandant. Vous avez vu juste. J'avais besoin de ce qui était écrit là–dedans._

_-Même les commentaires sexistes et macho?_

_-Non… pas ceux-là, _ricana-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux_, mais il faut admettre que les autres passages m'ont beaucoup aidée. Merci du fond du cœur._

S'approchant de lui pour lui donner un baiser amical sur la joue, elle ne put prévenir assez rapidement son mouvement de surprise et trouva ses lèvres. Ce baiser non planifié se révéla d'une telle douceur qu'ils eurent l'un comme l'autre le réflexe de le prolonger. Il fut finalement rompu par Élisabeth qui repoussa le Commandant en appuyant sur le journal qu'il avait gardé entre eux.

_-Pardonnez-moi, _s'excusèrent-t-ils en écho_._

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, _admit William en rougissant.

_-Moi non plus, _rétorqua la jeune femme avant de se ressaisir,_ Je vais vous laisser. Jane et Charles m'attendent pour aller manger._

_-Très bien… nous nous retrouverons demain sur la passerelle._

Lorsqu'Élisabeth rejoignit les deux autres à la cafétéria, elle devina que Charles et Jane étaient en train d'aborder le sujet du transfert éventuel du jeune homme sur le vaisseau du Général Duke. Ils en discutèrent même ouvertement avec elle, se tenant constamment par la main et devenant très anxieux à chaque fois qu'ils évoquèrent le retour de Jane qui était fixé pour le lendemain matin. Élisabeth était très heureuse pour eux, mais ne put faire autrement que de les envier.

«_Jane et Charles vont probablement obtenir la permission de travailler ensemble puisqu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même corps d'emploi. Il ne sera jamais question de rivalité entre un cadre et un conseiller. Alors que moi, au terme de mon stage, je serai envoyée Dieu sait où,_ déplora-t-elle, sentant une grande tristesse l'envahir, _vivement demain, m'activer me permettra au moins d'oublier mes soucis_, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Dès l'aube, Élisabeth se pointa sur la passerelle et commença sa série de vérification d'usage avec acharnement. Un à un, les membres de l'équipe dirigeante arrivèrent et débutèrent leur routine en la saluant chaleureusement. Lorsque William arriva à son tour, il sourit en constatant qu'il était le dernier arrivé et adressa un bonjour chaleureux à tous et chacun. Arrivé devant Élisabeth, il lui serra fermement la main en lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait s'installer sur le siège du second. Charles arriva à son tour et s'installa à la place du Commandant après avoir échangé un clin d'œil complice avec William.

_-Capitaine Bennet, à vous les commandes, _l'invita Charles avec un sourire dans la voix.

_-Quoi? _

-_À vous d'agir à titre de Commandant, je serai votre second pour la journée. Demain, nous ferons l'inverse. Et pour répondre à votre question… Non ce n'est pas une idée de William. Nous avons reçu des ordres en ce sens et cela fait également partie du protocole d'entraînement. Bonne chance._

Élisabeth donna aussitôt des ordres afin de connaître la vitesse de déplacement du vaisseau de même que le programme de la journée. Elle détermina le temps requis pour réaliser chaque opération et délégua les tâches à une équipe qui était habituée à recevoir des ordres et à les exécuter promptement. Elle en vint même à se sentir suffisamment à l'aise et à ne plus être dérangée par la présence de William qui restait assis à l'écart pour prendre des notes.

Lorsque la journée se termina, William vint les rejoindre et leur suggéra de confier le commandement à l'équipe de relève.

_-Alors commandant Bennet! Comment vous sentiez-vous? _Lui demanda-t-il en la rejoignant devant l'ascenseur.

_-Je ne savais pas que ce pouvait être aussi grisant d'être aux commandes_, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation. _Ressentez-vous vraiment ça à chaque fois?_

_-Plus souvent qu'autrement oui, _lui confirma-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire.

_-Le reste du temps. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, _se moqua Charles en arrivant derrière eux.

_Se reculant pour céder la place à son second, William ajouta : Bien, partez devant tous les deux, je dois encore terminer mon rapport, après je vais aller m'entraîner. J'ai beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser._

_-À demain, alors, _lui lança Élisabeth en déplorant son départ.

Le lendemain, Charles prit le commandement à son tour et délégua les tâches inhérentes à au second capitaine à la jeune femme. William les observa en silence, prit encore beaucoup de notes, intervint à une ou deux reprises pour corriger certaines opérations qui nécessitaient son intervention, mais resta somme toute, vraiment presque tout le temps à l'écart.

Au bout d'une semaine, Élisabeth avait eu à prendre le commandement à quatre reprises et à affronter quelques moments délicats en termes de navigation. Certaines zones traversées dans l'espace s'étant avérées très dangereuses, la programmation des machines avait dû être ajustée et corrigée. Élisabeth dut ensuite réaliser deux autres missions sur le terrain pour répondre à l'appel d'une colonie qui se faisait attaquer par des ennemis locaux. Elle régla les deux situations avec beaucoup d'efficacité sous l'œil admiratif de William qui consigna l'ensemble de ses observations dans son journal de bord. Finalement, au bout de la période requise pour terminer son stage, William envoya son rapport au Général Duke et attendit son verdict.

_-Alors, Commandant, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est suffisamment formée?_

_-Vous avez lu mon rapport, _rétorqua prudemment William_._

_-Les écrits ne seront toujours que des écrits William… Je préfère vous l'entendre dire de vive voix, _lui expliqua le Général.

_-J'estime qu'elle est en mesure de prendre un commandement dès maintenant._

_-Très bien. Je vais transmettre le tout à l'association et nous verrons bien ce qu'ils vont décider._

_-Merci mon Général._

_-Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison de mon appel William. Sur une base plus personnelle, j'ai reçu une autre requête dont je dois discuter avec vous. Celle-ci me vient de mon conseiller Jane Bennet. Elle m'a demandé la permission de venir travailler sur votre vaisseau. _

_-Avec moi?_

_-Oui. Une histoire de cœur avec votre second. _

_-Oh!_

_-Oui! Seulement, j'avoue être très réticent à la laisser partir. Alors voilà à quoi j'ai pensé, que diriez-vous de prendre le Capitaine Bennet dans votre équipe d'une manière permanente et de transférer le Capitaine Bingley sur mon vaisseau?_

_-Vous êtes sérieux? _S'enquit le Commandant éberlué.

_-C'est la seule manière de s'en sortir pour accommoder tout le monde._

_-En tout cas, ça me semble assez difficile de prendre cette décision sans en avoir discuté avec chacun d'eux. Il va s'en dire que j'ai une préférence pour travailler avec Charles, mais je suis prêt à fonctionner différemment si tel est leur désir._

_-Très bien… je vais suivre votre conseil et consulter vos deux seconds en tout premier lieu. Merci William… je vous communiquerai le résultat de ma discussion avec eux. _

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être entretenu avec Charles Bingley et Jane Bennet, le Général entra en communication avec Élisabeth pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle de sa nomination officielle comme Capitaine de l'association.

_-Un bel avenir s'ouvre devant vous. Toutefois, il va s'en dire qu'avant d'être envoyée en mission sur un vaisseau, nous vous donnons le temps de prendre des vacances et de rentrer chez vous pour vous préparer. Mais c'est officiel maintenant. Vous êtes des nôtres._

_-Merci Général. Vraiment. Avez-vous déjà une idée de l'endroit où je serai envoyée? _

_-Effectivement et c'est d'ailleurs la principale raison de mon appel. _Reprenant son souffle, le Général lui annonça : _Que diriez-vous de rester sur l'entreprise et de servir sous les ordres du Commandant Darcy?_

_-Mais le Grondeur a déjà un second Capitaine, _rétorqua la jeune femme.

_-Une jeune conseillère, membre de mon équipe le réclame auprès d'elle. Le Capitaine Bingley est d'accord pour être transféré sur mon vaisseau en autant que vous preniez sa place définitivement._

_-J'imagine que ma sœur n'est pas étrangère à son désir de se joindre à votre équipe?_

_-Bien entendu, mais elle m'a demandé de vous dire que la décision vous revenait…_

_-Je la reconnais bien là. Elle aime tellement provoquer des dilemmes. Mais attendez, songea-t-elle tout à coup, est-ce à dire que Commandant Darcy est d'accord avec l'échange que vous proposez?_

_-William estime que c'est à Charles et vous de vous entendre. _

_-__Très bien alors. Dites à Charles qu'il peut faire ses valises,_ annonça Élisabeth en serrant les lèvres.

«_Il sera toujours temps de démissionner… si je n'y arrive pas_» se réconforta-t-elle en coupant la communication avec le Général.

L'instant où Charles quitta le vaisseau fut l'un des moments les plus triste auquel Élisabeth assista depuis son retour à bord du Grondeur. Lorsque le jeune homme disparût dans le faisceau lumineux, le vide laissé par son absence fut très difficile à combler.

Le soir même, Élisabeth reçut la visite du Commandant qui vint lui remettre son brevet d'officier supérieur de l'association et lui apprit qu'elle était libérée de ses fonctions pour prendre des vacances.

_-Vous devriez en profiter pour aller rendre visite à Cédric et sa sœur Viola. _

_-C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. _

_-Bien, si vous croisez Georgianna, dites-lui donc qu'elle me manque._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas… merci Commandant._

**_... à suivre ...  
><em>**

**_Des commentaires? Des questions?  
><em>**

_**Miriamme**  
><em>


	10. Séjour sur la planète Lucia

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je viens tout simplement de retravailler cette histoire entièrement et ai décidé d'ajouter un chapitre afin d'équilibrer la durée de chacun d'eux. Si vous aimez cette nouvelle version, veuillez me le faire savoir.  
><strong>

_**Dixième partie**_

Le lendemain, Élisabeth et Charles préparèrent chacun leur départ. L'un pour toujours, l'autre pour un maximum de deux semaines. Ils passèrent à tour de rôle saluer le Commandant, puis se rendirent à la salle de téléportation.

Une fois arrivée sur la planète Lucia, Élisabeth repéra rapidement Cédric et sa sœur Viola à travers les formes de vie aussi diversifiées que pouvaient l'être voyageurs qu'on retrouvait dans une aérogare inter spatiale. Émue de se trouver auprès des siens, Élisabeth sauta dans les bras de Cédric le faisant rire aux éclats. Georgianna attendait sagement derrière que les retrouvailles entre les trois astériens soient terminées. Apercevant finalement la jeune fille, Élisabeth s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit affectueusement. Elles se promirent de trouver du temps pour se voir afin de se donner des nouvelles de William et du Grondeur 8. Cédric offrit alors à Georgianna de venir souper avec eux le soir même. Georgianna accepta et les quitta pour aller poursuivre sa journée sur la base spatiale de la planète.

Cédric et Viola firent faire un tour du domaine à Élisabeth. Le bétail et la culture ressemblaient en tout point à ce qu'ils étaient habitués de voir lorsqu'ils vivaient tous en harmonie sur leur planète. À quelques reprises, Élisabeth fut si émue et dut sortir son mouchoir. Viola lui présenta son mari qui était un Lucien d'origine. Celui-ci demeurait avec eux et participait activement à la vie de la ferme.

Avant le souper et après avoir fait une courte sieste, Élisabeth redescendit à l'étage et alla prévenir Cédric qu'elle désirait aller prendre une marche en solitaire. Une fois dehors, elle suivit le sentier dont lui avait parlé son hôte et arriva au Lac dans lequel il lui avait dit passer son temps à nager. Elle était là, perdue dans ses pensées depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes lorsque des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et sursauta en constatant qu'il s'agit de Cédric et d'une autre personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir de sitôt. En fait, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas du tout le goût de le revoir. Son père Max fit un pas dans sa direction, mais s'arrêta totalement à nouveau lorsqu'il découvrit l'éclair de colère qui animait ses yeux.

Se tournant alors vers Cédric, il s'exclama : _Je te l'avais dit que ça ne servirait à rien… Elle a toujours été la plus têtue des deux._

Cédric prit alors la parole pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Élisabeth écouta ce qu'il avait à dire sans sourciller. Puis, laissa son père prendre la parole. Celui lui demanda pardon pour avoir usé de son pouvoir sur elle et sur les autres. Il reconnut avoir agi par intérêt et par peur de perdre sa famille surtout, car il savait bien qu'Élisabeth serait restée auprès du Commandant s'il n'était pas intervenu.

À la fin de son plaidoyer, Élisabeth ne put que pardonner à son père et lui tendre les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y accrocher comme un animal blessé. En acceptant de lui pardonner, Élisabeth fut consciente de faire la paix avec son passé et d'ouvrir une porte intéressante vers l'avenir. Les émotions ayant été très fortes pour elle depuis son arrivée sur la planète, elle demanda ensuite la permission de se retirer dans sa chambre afin de prendre une bonne douche. Max étant invité pour le souper aussi, entra plutôt prendre un verre pendant que Cédric, Viola et son mari retournaient dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'Élisabeth avait terminé de prendre sa douche, Viola alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Élisabeth pour lui offrir de porter une robe traditionnelle astérienne pour le souper en souvenir du passé. Élisabeth était ravie de pouvoir mettre ces magnifiques vêtements qui donnaient à sa silhouette une allure royale. Viola la rassura en lui disant qu'elle même serait aussi vêtue avec une robe traditionnelle.

Arrivant revenant dans la salle de séjour, Élisabeth fut heureuse de constater que Georgianna était déjà arrivée et qu'elle était en grande conversation avec Max. Celui-ci lui racontait comment il était arrivé à fuir rapidement sa planète au moment de l'invasion grâce à l'avertissement qu'Élisabeth leur avait donné. Élisabeth les laissa en tête à tête et se rendit plutôt dans la cuisine afin d'offrir son aide à Cédric. Lorsqu'elle lui proposa de s'occuper de la salade, Cédric accepta son offre, lui montra où se trouvaient les ustensiles et les aliments nécessaires, mais l'obligea à passer un tablier pour lui éviter de salir sa robe.

_-Je ne voulais pas que Max te surprenne ainsi. Mais tu le connais, dès qu'il a su que tu étais seule sur le bord du lac, il s'est empressé d'aller te rejoindre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop?_

_-Non… ne t'en fais plus avec ça… Je suis contente que cet incident soit clos… Je connais mon père tu sais… Nous serons bons amis, jusqu'à sa prochaine bêtise. Et toi Cédric? Avec ta sœur mariée, cela ne t'a pas donné d'idées… N'as-tu pas de petite amie? Oups, pardon, voilà que je parle comme les terriens maintenant… n'as-tu pas de fiancée?_

_-Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de sortir, mes laitues et mes animaux prennent tout mon temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. Nous allons avoir un autre invité, mais pour celui-là, je ne suis pas responsable, je n'ai rien manigancé… C'est_ _plutôt Georgianna qu'il faut critiquer… Cette personne est arrivée chez elle ce soir de manière impromptue. Je lui ai donc suggéré de l'emmener avec elle._

_-C'est un terrien alors?_

-Oui!

_-Homme ou femme?_

_-Homme, mais je ne dis plus rien… tu verras bien par toi-même._

Une fois la salade et la vinaigrette terminées, Cédric retira le tablier d'Élisabeth et l'escorta jusque dans le salon, lui-même portant un costume masculin traditionnel. À leur entrée, Max, Viola et Georgianna se levèrent pour les admirer et les applaudirent, subjugués. C'est alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Viola quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir, pendant que Max et Georgianna s'étaient approchés des deux autres pour mieux examiner leurs parures.

-_Georgianna_! S'écria William en pénétrant dans le salon.

Le frère et la sœur se sautèrent dans les bras. Max eut un mouvement de recul involontaire en reconnaissant le Commandant et se rapprocha instinctivement de sa fille et de Cédric. Une fois les deux terriens eurent terminé de profiter de leurs retrouvailles, William jeta un œil sur les autres convives et bloqua son regard sur Élisabeth. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Cédric se tenait à ses côtés et qu'il tenait celle-ci par la taille d'une manière possessive. Élisabeth se dégagea lentement puis marcha vers le Commandant afin de lui serrer la main.

_-Là, je retrouve la princesse en vous, _commenta-t-il en souriant.

_-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant deux semaines Commandant, _rétorqua-t-elle en lâchant sa main.

_-Appelez-moi William. Nous ne sommes pas au travail présentement. En fait, je suis moi-même en vacances pour deux jours, _lui expliqua-t-il.

_-Lizzie, tu permets que…_ Intervint le roi Max en s'approchant prudemment du Commandant.

_-Bien sur, _l'approuva sa fille en s'écartant pour lui céder la place.

_-Commandant Darcy, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Comme vous voyez, ma famille et moi avons fait la paix, _se vanta-t-il.

_-Jusqu'à sa prochaine bêtise, _ajouta Élisabeth pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe de son caractère.

_-Élisabeth, tu viens? _La surprit Cédric en lui tendant le bras,_ il est temps d'aller prendre place._

Une fois qu'Élisabeth fut bien accrochée au bras de Cédric, Viola proposa le sien à son mari, Georgianna à William alors que Max ferma la marche.

Pendant le repas, Cédric interrogea sans cesse William et Élisabeth à propos de leur vie au quotidien à bord du vaisseau. William rapporta avec beaucoup d'humour la façon dont la mission de classe 6 avait été menée puis réussie par Élisabeth.

_-Elle vous a vraiment dit qu'elle faisait exprès de mettre votre communicateur loin de vous? _Se moqua Max en riant franchement.

_-Je suis comme toi Cédric, je suis d'une franchise absolue, _intervint Élisabeth.

_-William, la vie ne doit pas être monotone depuis qu'elle est revenue à bord?_ Demanda Georgianna à son frère.

_-Non pas du tout, _admit-il en fixant Élisabeth avec intensité.

_-Et Jane? Que devient-elle? _S'intéressa Cédric.

_-Elle est conseillère principale sur le vaisseau du Général Duke… avec Charles Bingley, _ajouta-t-il en risquant un œil en direction de Max_._ _Mon ancien second a souhaité être muté là-bas également._

_-Ce que j'ai essayé de défaire vient d'être refait, _admit joyeusement le vieil astérien_, pour Jane en tout cas._

_-Charles et Jane sont vraiment faits pour s'entendre, _précisa Élisabeth tout en jetant un bref regard en direction du Commandant.

_-Heureusement que la situation ne s'est pas répétée pour vous deux,_ répliqua Georgianna.

_-Pourquoi dis-tu cela Georgie? _L'interrogea Cédric sans réaliser qu'il venait d'appeler la jeune femme par son prénom et de la tutoyer.

_-Deux officiers engagés sur un même vaisseau n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des rapports amoureux. _Lui expliqua-t-elle.

_-Une règle stupide, _s'insurgea Cédric_, comme si les sentiments pouvaient être régis par des lois._

_-Prince Cédric, _intervint le Commandant_, ce règlement est nécessaire à la bonne marche des opérations sur un vaisseau. Sans un minimum de règles de conduite, tout l'équipage serait en danger, _conclut William d'un ton très ferme.

_-Je suis d'accord avec le Commandant, _l'approuva Max_, les histoires de cœur n'ont pas de place là où il y a du danger. _

_-Pffff, _lâcha Cédric montrant à quel point il était en désaccord avec les propos de Max et du Commandant, _il doit bien y avoir eu des exceptions dans la passé? _S'enquit-il en se tournant vers William.

_-Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous? _Proposa Georgianna,_ parlons de la fin de votre stage Élisabeth…_

Reconnaissante envers Georgianna pour avoir changé de sujet, Élisabeth décrivit comment elle s'était retrouvée aux commandes du vaisseau et ce qu'elle avait eu à faire vers la fin de son stage. Le reste du repas se déroula donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Élisabeth fut très heureuse de constater que son père faisait de grands efforts pour mêler le Commandant et sa sœur à la conversation. Elle le regarda tendrement puis se retourna vers Viola avec qui elle se mit à discuter de son travail à la ferme. Le souper terminé, William et Georgianna prirent poliment congé de leurs hôtes, Viola, son époux et Cédric se retirèrent dans la cuisine pour ranger les restes du repas, laissant Élisabeth et son père seuls pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Finalement, lorsque Max commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, il étreignit sa fille avec affection et prit congé pour monter se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Élisabeth ressentit le besoin d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse où Cédric vint la rejoindre tout juste après avoir terminé de ranger la cuisine avec les deux autres.

_-Tu me sembles bien triste?_

_-Je réfléchis._

_-Je t écoute…_

_-Tu sembles si bien ici… tout est si simple et si paisible. Je me demandais si je ne devrais pas renoncer au danger… et à la peur qui vient avec. On est si bien ici._

_-Tu es faites pour l'action, moi pas. Ça a toujours été clair pour moi._

_-Tu parles comme Jane. Explique-moi alors pourquoi je doute?_

_-Je l'ignore. Je ne te connais pas assez. On a tous les deux tellement changé._

_-Alors dis-moi plutôt si __c'est normal __que pour avoir une chose que l'on désire on soit obligé de renoncer à une autre tout aussi intéressante? _Soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_-Tu parles de quoi? Du danger et de la tranquillité? Ou de William?_

_-Si seulement tu ne disais pas toujours la vérité… _déplora-t-elle en lui assénant un petit coup de pied dans le mollet._ Tu as raison Cédric. Je déteste William au moins autant que je peux l'aimer. Si vraiment il s'agit d'amour?_

_-Ça m'en a tout l'air, _l'agaça-t-il à son tour.

_-Serais-tu amoureux toi-même pour être devenu expert? _L'interrogea-t-elle en le déstabilisant d'un coup d'épaule.

_-Je connais les bienfaits d'un amour partagé, _lui chuchota-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Tu as bien de la chance._

_-Je le crois aussi._

_-Tu vas l'épouser?_

_-Pour l'instant, elle refuse encore, mais je suis patient, tu le sais._

_-Je sais aussi que si je te le demande, tu me diras de qui il s'agit car tu es incapable de mentir. Voilà pourquoi je ne te demanderai pas de qui il s'agit, à moins que tu ne veuilles te confier à moi…_

_-Il s'agit de Georgianna, _lâcha Cédric, ne se doutant pas que la jeune femme l'avait déjà deviné

_-Pourtant ce soir, on aurait pu croire que vous étiez deux étrangers, à part ce petit moment où tu l'as appelée par son prénom et tutoyé._

_-Tu affirmes être folle de William, pourtant on ne voit rien non plus… _

_-J'imagine que la différence vient du fait qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi, _plaida Élisabeth.

_-Élisabeth, il suffit de vous regarder tous les deux pour sentir ce qui est… votre amour est déjà palpable… il existe depuis si longtemps. Il est déjà mature… _

_-Tu crois? _

_-Mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois en discuter… cet homme est très sensé… ensemble, vous trouverez sûrement une solution qui vous conviendra à tous les deux._

_-Tu as raison comme toujours. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas absolument pas retourner sur le Grandeur avant d'avoir tiré cette situation au clair… _

S'approchant de Cédric pour lui faire la bise, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte, mais éclata de rire en réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la maison de Georgianna, ni comment faire pour s'y rendre. Cédric joignit son rire au sien, puis lui offrit d'aller la reconduire en lui affirmant qu'ainsi, il pourrait également passer un peu de temps avec Georgianna.

Arrivés chez la jeune fille, Élisabeth et Cédric apprirent de la bouche de Georgianna que William était absent puisqu'il était allé rendre visite à un autre officier qui avait déjà travaillé avec lui et qui demeurait dans le voisinage. Georgianna ne savait même pas s'il rentrerait pour coucher. Devinant que Cédric aimerait tout de même passer un peu de temps avec Georgianna, Élisabeth mentionna qu'elle préférait attendre sur la terrasse au cas où William rentrerait. Georgianna lui proposa de s'installer à l'extérieur sur une chaise longue et lui apporta une couverture. Elle n'était pas assise là depuis dix minutes qu'elle s'endormit. Cédric et Georgianna revinrent de leur petite promenade, la couvrirent puis décidèrent d'aller finir leur discussion dans la maison afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux, elle prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser où elle était. Le temps s'est assombri et la température était nettement plus fraîche. Elle comprit que quelqu'un était venu poser la couverture sur elle et se redressa lentement. Jetant un œil sur sa montre, elle réalisa qu'il était déjà 22h30.

_-Il ne rentrera pas ici ce soir_, soupira-t-elle en tendant l'oreille afin d'essayer de percevoir la voix de Cédric ou de Georgianna. N'entendant que le silence, elle repoussa la couverture qui le recouvrait, se redressa lentement et sursauta en entendant des pas s'approcher de la terrasse en arrivant du sentier qu'il y avait sur le terrain.

_-Élisabeth, que faites-vous ici? _L'interrogea le Commandant en la découvrant devant lui.

_-Euh, je vous attendais… je me suis endormie… je voulais vous parler, _balbutia-t-elle en jetant la couverture sur la chaise longue.

_-Voulez-vous entrer? _Lui proposa-t-il alors en désignant la maison.

_-Non, _s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vivement_. Restons dehors, voulez-vous? _Se reprit-elle en souriant. _J'ai besoin de vous consulter à propos d'une décision que je dois prendre._

_-Je vous écoute, _lui dit William en venant s'appuyer contre le bord du balcon.

Élisabeth marcha jusqu'à lui, s'installa à ses côtés et lui avoua en regardant droit devant elle : _En fait, c'est à Jane qu'il faudrait que je demande conseil… elle capte si bien les dilemmes… Mais après en avoir discuté avec Cédric, qui est également très sage, il m'a suggéré de venir en discuter directement avec vous… _

_-J'espère vraiment être en mesure de vous aider…. Mais vous me faites peur… de quoi s'agit-il exactement?_

_-Comment peut-on être certaine de faire un bon choix? _Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_-Un bon choix? _Répéta-t-il pour se donner le temps de réfléchir_, selon moi, un choix est un choix, à priori, il n'est ni bon ni mauvais. Ce sont les conséquences de ces choix qui peuvent être mauvaise ou bonnes… _lui expliqua-t-il en essayant d'être clair.

_-Mais ça ne m'avance pas ça, _s'emporta-t-elle en se couvrant le visage entièrement à l'aide de ses deux mains

Aussitôt qu'elle sentit que William allait s'approcher d'elle, elle retira l'une de ses mains et l'utilisa pour le repousser: _Non! N'avancez pas! Je n'arrive pas à garder les idées claires lorsque vous êtes près de moi. Laissez-moi le temps de vous finir de vous expliquer ce que je ressens…_

_-Vous devriez vous asseoir?_

_-Non. Écoutez William, je veux vraiment devenir Capitaine. J'ai même le désir de devenir Commandant, si les choses évoluent en ce sens pour moi, mais j'ai aussi envie d'autre chose…_

_-Laquelle?_

_-Je veux pouvoir prendre l'homme que j'aime dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas passer à côté de l'amour…_

_-Vous êtes amoureuse? _S'étouffa William.

_-Oui. Et bien que cette relation soit __**impossible**__, __**interdite**__, __**irréalisable**__… je ne veux pas y renoncer_

_-Vous pouvez toujours quitter le vaisseau pour l'épouser, _suggéra William sentant son cœur faire des acrobaties dans sa poitrine, sans filet de sécurité.

_-Mais je veux aussi rester sur le vaisseau, _insista Élisabeth.

_-Alors vous restez et votre époux s'installe avec vous._

_-Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, _s'emporta-t-elle en se mettant à marcher de long en large sur la terrasse.

_-Il s'agit de Cédric, c'est ça? _Lui demanda William la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

_-Cédric? Non, Cédric n'est pas libre, _l'apostropha-t-elle violemment.

_-Et vous le déplorez? _Suggéra alors William, la mort dans l'âme.

_-Non. Ce n'est pas Cédric qui est en cause, _le surprit-elle.

_-J'espère sincèrement qu'il en vaut la peine alors, _s'emporta-t-il à son tour en se détournant pour fixer la nuit noire.

_-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous suggérez que je demeure sur le Grondeur et que j'y fasse venir l'homme qui occupe mes pensées? C'est donc ça que vous me conseillez? _Lui demanda-t-elle dans son dos.

_-Oui, ça me semble la meilleure solution et la seule chose à faire…_

_-Ça semble si facile pour vous! _L'intima-t-elle.

_-Au moins nous travaillerons ensemble, _rétorqua-t-il en faisant volte face.

_-C'est tout ce qui compte pour vous n'est-ce pas, le travail?! _L'apostropha-t-elle avec agressivité.

_-On ne peut pas tout avoir, _lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

-_Non… vous avez raison, _approuva-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui tendre la main._ Merci Commandant. Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours, _lâcha-t-elle ensuite d'un ton sarcastique.

_-Mais, il reste quand même un petit problème à régler, _admit le Commandant tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

_-Lequel?_

_-Votre époux sera-t-il capable de vous partager? Acceptera-t-il de vous voir passer autant de temps avec moi? _Déglutit-il se décidant enfin à lui rendre sa main.

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander…_

_-C'est un terrien?_

_-Oh, oui… un terrien __**stupide et borné, comme vous**__, _se braqua-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

_-Vous l'avez rencontré comment cet homme? Au moment de votre formation à l'académie?_

_-Oh non, bien avant ça. Mais nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Je l'ai retrouvé, il y a peu de temps… _

_-Bien… je comprends. Vous n'avez pas à tout me raconter… amenez-le à bord… il sera le bienvenue, je vous assure._

Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans perdre le contrôle, William passa devant elle et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la porte coulissante. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, Élisabeth enchaîna immédiatement : _William, voulez-vous savoir comment je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de lui? _

Se figeant instantanément, William sut qu'il était perdu s'il se tournait vers elle.

_-C'est en lisant son journal de bord. J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à lire le récit de ses aventures… Il a vécu des choses horribles. Il a perdu son père lors d'une mission. TOUT COMME VOUS, _insista-t-elle en hurlant_. Oui, je sais, vous vous ressemblez d'ailleurs… _

_-Élisabeth, parlez-vous de moi?_ Murmura William d'une voix basse et rauque.

_-Si je parle de vous? Mais de qui d'autre pourrais-je parler? Et c'est bien là le drame d'ailleurs, _s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Marchant vers elle d'un pas résolu, William la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'étouffer. Élisabeth pleurait doucement contre son épaule.

_-Oh, William, qu'allons-nous faire?_

_-Nous allons trouver une solution ensemble, _la rassura-t-il._ Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre parler d'un autre homme… J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre à l'instant. Mon amour. Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur, _la gronda-t-il en la serrant fermement.

Élisabeth laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse de William, rassurée et heureuse. Celui-ci la serrait contre lui avec force comme ne pouvait pas encore y croire. Les confidences échangées et la situation éclaircie, les deux jeunes gens finirent par entrer à l'intérieur. William demanda à Élisabeth si elle voulait monter dans sa chambre avec lui ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement. William écrivit alors un mot à sa sœur pour lui expliquer qu'Élisabeth était avec lui et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

Nerveux comme un jeune adolescent, William guida Élisabeth jusque dans la pièce qu'il occupait pendant son séjour chez Georgianna. Élisabeth était également intimidée, mais William la rassura en la tenant tendrement contre lui. Élisabeth frissonna à son contact. Arrivé près du lit, William lui releva lentement la tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Élisabeth ouvrit timidement les lèvres et se mit à trembler de partout. Leur baiser s'intensifia et se prolongea de lui-même. William posa alors ses mains dans son cou et se mit à jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux bruns. Élisabeth sembla prendre vie. Ses propres mains s'activèrent et vinrent explorer la musculature de William. Celui-ci s'attaqua alors aux boutons de son chemisier tout en reculant avec elle pour se diriger vers le lit. Il retira rapidement sa chemise et s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme dont le corps tremblait de plus en plus. Bien que la cause de son émoi ne fût pas le froid, William recouvrit leur deux corps d'une couverture de laine. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient entièrement nus et ne furent plus en mesure de mettre fin à la danse commencée par leurs mains. Lorsque William la pénétra, ils furent tous deux conscients de la force de leur amour et n'eurent plus aucun doute sur leur capacité à passer à travers les choix difficiles qu'ils auraient à faire l'un comme l'autre pour pouvoir gagner le droit de vivre ensemble. Longtemps après avoir fait l'amour pour la énième fois, ils s'endormirent émerveillés, mais épuisés. Ils ignoraient que deux chambres plus loin, deux autres amants dormaient à points fermés, au moins aussi heureux.

Une fois réveillée, Élisabeth s'étira et constata que William n'était plus à ses côtés. Ne reconnaissant rien à la chambre où elle se trouvait et constatant qu'il était déjà tard dans la matinée, elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit au premier étage.

Des voix lui parvinrent de la cuisine. Elle reconnaissait celle douce et mélodieuse et Georgianna et celle encore plus émouvante de l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, William se leva, lui sourit tendrement et vint la serrer contre lui.

_-Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tu dormais comme un ange, _lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Rougissante à cause du témoin qui se trouvait dans la pièce, Élisabeth se dégagea de lui, prit place à table et s'empressa de répondre à la question de Georgianna à propos de ce qu'elle voulait prendre pour déjeuner. Cédric entra avec un tablier sur le dos. Il réagit à la présence d'Élisabeth en la gratifiant d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire moqueur. Élisabeth rit aux éclats devant le côté absurde de la situation. William se comporta en amoureux attentionné et resta près d'elle pendant qu'elle goûtait au somptueux déjeuner que Cédric venait de préparer.

Une fois le repas terminé, William demanda à Élisabeth de le suivre dans le salon. Cédric et Georgianna prirent également congé d'eux pour aller à la ferme donner un coup de main à Viola et à son époux.

_-Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai contacté de Général Duke et je lui ai exposé la situation, _lui expliqua William dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le salon.

_-Et puis?_

_-Il veut nous voir à la fin de tes vacances. Entre temps, il va évaluer les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous._

_-Mais je suis toute disposée à le rencontrer avant la fin de mes vacances… demain s'il le faut… je veux absolument savoir comment nous allons pouvoir nous organiser._

Conscient de sa nervosité, William vint la serrer contre lui, _Je t'aime tellement Élisabeth. Nous allons trouver une solution tu verras… les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. _

Deux jours plus tard, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par le Général Duke. Ce dernier, les avait contactés beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, pressé qu'il était de leur soumettre ses idées concernant leur situation particulière.

_-Alors, voici ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Nous disposons de nouveaux modèles de vaisseau, plus grands et plus performants que le Grondeur 8 et ceux de sa génération. Mon vaisseau est d'ailleurs construit pratiquement selon ce nouveau modèle. Habituellement, le commandement de ce type de vaisseau est confié à un Général et à au moins deux seconds. Toutefois, compte tenu de vos excellentes dispositions William, l'alliance est toute disposée à vous offrir le poste dès maintenant. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit et qui répondra à la question qui vous brûle les lèvres, c'est que vous recevrez sous peu, votre brevet de Général. Il n'attend que la signature du Commodore._

_-Je suis très honoré de la confiance que vous me faites, mais ça ne constitue pas une solution pour nous deux… _

_-J'y viens, _les encouragea-t-il en leur souriant à tour de rôle._ Je vous ai dit que vous devrez avoir au moins deux seconds sous vos ordres. Vous en avez déjà un excellent, le capitaine Bingley et votre future épouse est également un candidat exceptionnel. Le fait qu'elle devienne votre femme n'a pas dérangé les membres du comité décisionnel, tout simplement parce qu'ils ont décidé d'ajouter à cette équipe, un élément de protection. Comme un ange gardien si vous voulez. Ils veulent que vous engagiez un conseiller. Et il se trouve que j'en ai un bon sous la main._ Se tournant vers Élisabeth, le Général ajouta : _Et oui Élisabeth, votre sœur a accepté de venir servir sous les ordres de votre futur mari._

Les larmes aux yeux, Élisabeth se leva et vint serrer la main du vieil homme : _Merci Général, vous êtes presque un père pour moi._

Ému également, le Général la pressa contre lui. William attendit son tour et lui serra la main fermement. Le Général leur demanda ensuite de signer les papiers officiels d'acceptation de leur nouvelle affectation en les prévenant qu'il exigeait toutefois qu'ils prennent tout d'abord un mois de congé.

_-Cela vous donnera le temps de vous marier et même de vous offrir un voyage de noce convenable. Alors, allez-y et c'est un ordre. Et puis Général Darcy, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la table de concertation des plus hauts gradés de l'Association. Première réunion dans deux mois._

**_FIN_**

**_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ave-vous aimé cette histoire?  
><em>**

**_Miriamme  
><em>**


End file.
